World Cup 2010
by Hitsu Masamune
Summary: É quando o mundo para pra torcer por sua nação. / Capítulo 7 - Portugal x Brasil /
1. Chapter 1

_WorldsCup 2010_

_Data: 12/06/10  
Jogos do Dia: Grécia X Coréia do Sul; Argentina X Nigéria; E.U.A. X Inglaterra.  
Foco: E.U.A. X Inglaterra._

_9:30 a.m._

Arthur estava em seus aposentos em Rustemburgo. Era o primeiro dia que iria jogar na copa do mundo de 2010. Ajeitou-se na poltrona macia do hotel e pegou mais uma xícara de chá. Ele podia muito bem sair para olhar a cidade e relaxar para aliviar a tensão, o tempo não estava tão ruim- melhor do que a Inglaterra, para dizer a verdade - mas mesmo assim ele iria continuar em casa ate a hora de ser convocado. Havia bons motivos para isso:

Em primeiro lugar, Grécia estava jogando com o Coréia do Sul, preferia ficar em casa assistindo o jogo calmamente do que sair e correr o risco de ser apalpado por algum torcedor coreano. Por um momento imaginou o sofrimento de Grécia que estava perdendo para o asiático.

Em segundo, Inglaterra não era realmente muito legal aos olhos dos Africanos. Certamente África do Sul iria tentar assassiná-lo com o olhar se o visse andando novamente em Rustemburgo. Mas não que o inglês se arrependesse da guerra dos Bôeres. Como uma Nação, ele aprendeu que nunca se deve arrepender de nada é feito em nome de seu país para o bem desse, mesmo que se signifique morte e miséria para o outro. Talvez ele devesse mesmo sair um pouco. Nunca teve medo dos africanos, por que teria agora?

Descansou a xícara no prato junto da mesinha de canto, se levantou e-

"GOALLLL"

Inglaterra olhou para a Tv, o jogador Coreano comemorava com os torcedores. 2 á 0 para a Coréia do Sul. Pobre Grécia.

Voltou-se a sentar na poltrona prestando atenção ao jogo. Grécia realmente não estava lá grande coisa, ele já este jogos bem melhores do que esse. Em compensação Coréia parecia ter crescido bastante dês da ultima copa, mas ainda iria faltar um pouco para aperfeiçoar mais. Seria interessante assistir o Sul Coreano contra o Argentina. Espanha sempre se gabava que sua pequena ex-colônia era maravilhosa em futebol, ate melhor do que Inglaterra. Mas claro que era uma mentira, afinal, Arthur tinha _inventado_ o futebol.

'_Mas você só tem uma copa ganha Iggy~!_'

Arthur sentiu o corpo endurecer e olhou assustado ao redor da sala. Vazia.

Ótimo. Agora ele ate escutava a voz do americano. Suspirou cansado enquanto pegava o bule e se servia de mais uma boa xícara de chá.

"_Chá~? Credo Iggy! Assim você vai acabar dormindo no meio do jogo! Hahaha_!"

Ok. Já estava irritando. Olhou mais uma vez a sala, olhou atrás do sofá, atrás da cortina em baixo da mesa. Nada.

Sentiu-se extremamente idiota. Ele precisava relaxar.

Não que ele estivesse preocupado com o jogo.

Claro que não.

Sem chance...

...

Quero dizer, America nem sabia dizer Football! O que ele falava mesmo? Sccor? Soccor?¹ Ah, tanto faz.

No ultimo jogos deles só havia sido sorte. Pura sorte!

Sim, sim. Isso mesmo. America era só um sortudo.

Um maldito bastardo sortudo.

""

Arthur olhou para o telefone, ponderando se deveria atender ou não. Poderia ser algo importante, talvez seu chefe ou alguma outra nação em apuros, como Holanda no primeiro dia que chegou aqui. Mas tambem poderia ser... Argh, França. O maldito não o deixou dormir nada ontem, ficava toda hora o ligando. "Angleterre~! Mon amuor! Venha treinar com o Nii-san! Assim ficaremos preparados para os próximos jogos e não perderemos.". Sim, seria uma ótima idéia se não fosse com Francisco. Aquele maldito sapo pervertido.

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto pegava o celular, olhando para a tela. "Número Desconhecido". Todas as nações tinham o número oculto, Inclusive seus chefes.

"Alô?" Inglaterra por final atendeu, rezando para não ser Francis.

"Arthur-san?"

"Ah, Kiku." Arthur deu um pequeno sorriso ao escutar a voz calma do amigo. "Sim, sou eu."

"Ah, que bom que consegui falar com você." Kiku parecia aliviado e um pouco abalado.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" O inglês sentiu uma ponta de preocupação, não era sempre que via o asiático abalado.

"Er, bem..." Inglaterra esperou a insegurança do japonês passar, ele não era realmente o melhor amigo de Kiku. Se ele tivesse algum problema ele provavelmente poderia ligar para Alemanha ou Itália, ou ate mesmo para América. "Você esta vendo o jogo...?"

O britânico olhou para a Tv. 2 á 0 para a Coréia.

"Oh!" Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer ao se dar conta da situação.

Grécia estava perdendo para Coréia do Sul, que por sua vez deve estar abusando dele. Claro que Japão iria ficar preocupado.

"Não se preocupe Kiku." Arthur vez seu caminho para a poltrona pela terceira vez esse dia. "Heracles não ira se abater tão facilmente."

"Você acha mesmo?" Sua voz calma parecia ter tranqüilizado Japão, mas ele ainda estava bastante inseguro.

"Claro Kiku." Arthur sorriu mais uma vez, só mesmo o gentil Japão para fazê-lo sorrir hoje. "Heracles pode talvez perder o jogo, mas duvido que isso vá mudar sua mente sobre os asiáticos. Ele conhece muito bem sua personalidade e seu jeito, e atrevo-me a dizer que é isso que lhe encanta, por isso ele não iria ter qualquer aversão á você pelo comportamento de Young Soo."

"O-obrigada, Igirisu." Japão gaguejou do outro lado da linha, obviamente corado.

"Não há de que, Japan." Inglaterra viu o juiz apitar o final do jogo. "Ah," Ele lembrou, chamando a atenção do japonês. "Só por curiosidade, Por que você ligou para mim?"

"Como?"

"Er, quero dizer. Não que eu não tenha ficado contente com a sua ligação. É sempre bom falar com você Kiku, mas é que...Você poderia ter falado Alemanha, Itália ou –"

"America-Kun?" Kiku terminou a fala de Inglaterra.

"Bem, é." Inglaterra se sentiu um pouco desconfortável, mas tentou ignorar isso.

"Bem, Feliciano-Kun e Ludwing-San saíram juntos para treinar e eu não queria incomodá-los." Japão sorriu divertido ao imaginar o fraquinho Italiano passar a bola por entre as pernas o grande Alemanha. " E Alfred-kun. Bem, ele não atende o celular. Creio que ele esteja tão nervoso quanto você."

"E-eu não estou nervoso!" O inglês brandiu, sentindo o sangue acumular em seu rosto. O homem do outro lado da linha só deu um pequeno risinho. "Alem do mais, America não ficaria nervoso por causa disso."

"Será mesmo Igirisu-san?"

O tom misterioso do outro vez o ingles um pouco inseguro.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"..."

"Kiku?"

"Desculpe, Arthur-san. Heracles-san acabou de me mandar uma mensagem avisando que esta vindo para cá." A voz saiu um pouco alegre se comparado com a voz normalmente controlada. "Tenho que arrumar o quarto. Ate mais, Igirisu-san."

"Hey,espere. Kiku!" Mas era tarde demais, o japonês já havia desligado.

_12:00_

Alfred F. Jones estava comendo, ou se preferir, devorando seus 3 BigMcs, 2 McFishs, e 4 McEstados Unidos- Os que lhe derem um trabalhão, quero dizer, e daí que era sábado? Por que ele tinha que comer o McItália? Por Deus, ele era os _Estados Unidos da America_ em dia de Jogo com os _Estados Unidos da America_ ele tinha que comer _McEstados Unidos_! Mas que idéia idiota do vendedor tentar empurrar a droga do Mc Itália para ele! Ele tinha cara de que? Feliciano? Alem disso, Itália nem jogavam hoje!

Bufou aborrecido enquanto tomava mais um cole de sua segunda coca grande e olhava para o telão que haviam instalado dentro do McDonalds. Argentina 1, Nigéria 0.

Tentou se lembrar de alguns deles. Argentina lhe pareceu estranhamente familiar, ao contrario de Nigéria. Onde diabos era isso?

"Melhor não comer tanto Ameriqué," Estados Unidos sentiu duas mãos começarem a lhe apalpar. "Senão vai acabar virando a bola do jogo."

"Francis." Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. "O que você quer?"

Alfred mexeu o corpo –sem largar o segundo McEstados Unidos- para tentar se livrar das mãos francesas abusadas. Missão bem sucedida.

"Oh~" França recolheu as mãos, se fingindo de magoado. "Isso é jeito de falar com o velho amigo que veio lhe dar um bom conselho?"

"Conselho?" Olhou desconfiadamente para França enquanto ele se sentava na cadeira á frente dele, impedindo-o de ver o jogo.

"Oui." França sorriu para ele. "Um conselho sobre Angleterre."

"Ah, o Iggy?" America relaxou exageradamente na cadeira enquanto voltava a devorar seu lanche norte-americano. "Eu não preciso de conselho."

"Ora, você parece muito confiante." Francis sorriu maliciosamente, mas aparentemente o americano não notou.

"Claro que estou confiante!" O mais novo ajeitou a jaqueta e bateu com a mão no peito. "Afinal, eu sou o herói!"

Francisco abafou o risinho com a mão. "Mas não acho que Inglaterra será um vilão tão fácil de derrotar, mon cher héros."

"Hunn?" America questionou enquanto bebia mais de sua coca cola grande.

"Você deve se lembrar do tempo em que Angleterre não era..." O tom sério fez Alfred prestar mais atenção. "Bem, a Angleterre que conhecemos."

"Você quer dizer... O império britânico?" Havia certo tremor na voz do americano, o que ele queria que Francis não notasse. Mas era meio impossível quando já se sofreu com esse lado do seu ex-mentor.

"Oui, mon Cher." França apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, tentando pegar um dos sanduiches milagrosamente restantes em cima da bandeja, mas America fora mais rápido e o agarrou antes do francês. Sentiu o olhar sério e resolveu continuar, apoiando os rostos nas mãos. " Aquele que foi o maior império do mundo, que conquistou não só os mares como mais de um terço do mundo. O Império Britânico." O mais velho começou a enrolar uma ponta do cabelo no dedo enquanto Estados Unidos esperava não tão paciente mente. "Ele -"

"Uhll!" Os torcedores da Argentina gemeram, atraindo a atenção de Francis.

"Foi gol de quem?" Francis se virou para o telão, enquanto Alfred bufou.

"Não foi de ninguém, agora você poderia cont-"

"Ah, olha lá! Se não é o pequeno irmãozinho de Antonio! La Angentina, não é?"

"Francis!"

"Ah, Mes excuses. Onde estávamos..."

"Na parte do império britânico ter domina um terço do mundo."

"Ah, oui, oui." França assentiu, voltando a posição anterior. " Angleterre amava batalhar, ele era forte, determinado, ate mesmo um pouco sádico. Lutar por si só e ser capaz de se defender sozinho o fazia se sentir poderoso. Esse era e é ainda o maior orgulho dele."

Foi a vez de Alfred assentir, incentivando o francês a continuar.

"E como você pode ver, não tem muitos eventos deste tipo ultimamente. Pelo menos não que envolvam o Reino Unido, o que talvez faça esse lado de Angleterre se sentir meio que entediado. Não há como negar que alguns países ainda sentem falta das brigas com lanças, machados e espadas, muitos de nós queremos sentir mais uma vez a adrenalina da veia, o gostinho de ser vencedor e o orgulho de ser um país mais forte que o outro, porém com a tecnologia da atualidade, isso certamente resultaria no fim do mundo." Deu uma olhada no Alfred, milagrosamente ele parecia atento á tudo que França dizia. "A Copa do Mundo é uma competição entre as nações, uma país verses o outro, com o povo torcendo com todo o coração para a vitória. É talvez o mais perto eu possamos chegar dos velhos tempos."

"E...O que isso tem haver com meu jogo com o Iggy?" Alfred finalmente desembrulhou o ultimo McEstados Unidos, que estava meio frio, e o engoliu com uma única mordida.

"Tem haver que você deve tomar cuidado. Sei que é forte e que já venceu uma vez a Angleterre, mas dessa vez não será tão fácil. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que ele é do tipo que guarda rancor."

America bebeu o resto de sua coca e sorriu para o mais velho.

"Não se preocupe. Não importa muito o tamanho do desejo vingativo dele, Iggy esta velho demais para conseguir tirar a bola de mim."

França sorriu derrotado, o menino realmente não sabia o tamanho do perigo que Inglaterra já havia representado. Mas América sábia, claro que sabia já disso tudo. Por isso havia saído para relaxar, deixando o celular em casa. Ele tinha que se acalmar, um Herói nervoso só traria insegurança para sua população, o que era seu pior pesadelo.

"Mudando de assunto Ameriqué... Como esta meu mon amour, Canadá?"

_15: 36_

Viu a bola passar pelo goleiro americano e balançar a rede. A torcida de camisa branca pular na arquibancada gritando, festejando, comemorando. Sim, comemorando mais uma de suas vitórias. Sentiu um sorriso presunçoso se desenhar no seu rosto enquanto via a ex-colônia passar as mãos pelos cabelos frustrado, afinal, foram-se apenas três minutos de jogo!

"Alguma coisa errada, Estados Unidos?" O tom convencido e orgulhoso se mostrou presente.

"Claro que não, Iggy~!" America sorriu duro para ele, sentindo uma veia soltar no seu rosto. Não daria o gostinho ao outro de vê-lo irritado. "Afinal é só o começo do jogo. Ainda tenho 86 minutos para te derrotar."

"Você sonha muito alto, pirralho."

"Não, você que não acorda para a realidade, velho."

México e França que só havia passado lá para assistir a partida pularam duas cadeiras para longe das duas nações loiras. Era obvio demais o intuito assassino entre elas, depois diziam que Rússia que era assustador.

O jogo continuou, apesar dos incessantes avanços dos norte americanos, os ingleses sempre davam um jeito de lhe roubar a bola, mesmo que isso significasse levar cartão amarelo. Era um jogo difícil, tanto Estrados Unidos quanto Inglaterra tinham suas falham. Inglaterra não estava com uma boa defesa, porem seu ataque estava compensando. Teve certas horas que Alfred achou que iria ter um infarte- certamente toda Washington havia parado para ver se Inglaterra teria feito o segundo gol.

América mordeu o lábio inferior. Não era para isso estar acontecendo, era para o herói vencer de lavada! Olhou de solaio para Inglaterra, o mais velho parecia totalmente tranqüilo, encostado na parede enquanto olhava o jogo como se estivesse assistindo uma previsão de tempo. Não parecia nem um pouco preocupado!

Alfred olhou para o céu, desejando a ajuda de George ou Benjamin². Ele precisava de uma luz, antes que fosse tarde demais e tivesse que escutar que havia perdido para Inglaterra pelo resto de sua vida!

Enquanto isso, Arthur estava concentrado no jogo. Os americanos estavam começando a reagir de uma maneira muito perigosa.

Foi então que aconteceu, sim, aquilo certamente iria entrar para a história, seria falado por semanas, ou ate mesmo ate a próxima copa, e provavelmente, seria o vídeo mais acessado do You Tube.

O primeiro frango da Copa FIFA 2010.

Inglaterra não podia acreditar! O que havia sido aquilo? A bola havia batido na mão do goleiro e desviado para o gol? C-Como ele havia deixado a bola passar? Era impossível aquilo ter acontecido!

Estados Unidos Pulos da cadeira, berrando e gritando alguma coisa parecida com "Thanks Very Much George! Thankyou Benjamin!" e então voltou-se para Arthur, que ainda estava com boca aberta, sem acreditar. Essa era a sua vez de sorrir convencidamente.

"Algo errado, Inglaterra?"

O outro só olhou com raiva para o americano, voltando a assistir firmemente o jogo, resmungando "Você ainda vai ver, América."

O resto do jogo fora uma tentativa de sair do empate. Tanto os Estados Unidos quanto Inglaterra tentavam desesperadamente fazer o segundo gol. Os cartões amarelos foram aumentando, enquanto a aflição as duas nações também.

Depois do intervalo os torcedores estavam começando a ficar desanimados, eram tantas tentativas de gol que falhavam que sua esperança estava vindo á toa.

Realmente, o goleiro norte americano era muito bom, o oposto do Inglês. Mesmo com as várias tentativas de gols, o americano sempre pegava as bolas. Mas claro que Arthur não iria admitir isso, nunca.

Já Alfred estava muito feliz, seu time estava bom, talvez eles devessem tentar aperfeiçoar a mira, mas tirando isso eles estavam muito bom. Para falar a verdade, ele não estava tão orgulhoso do único gol dele, afinal, fora tudo por causa do erro do goleiro da Inglaterra, mas era um ponto seu pelo menos. Melhor do que nada.

E foi nesse ritmo que o jogo se encerrou. Um á um.

Um empate.

"Você sabe que só venceu por causa do erro do meu goleiro não é? Se não fosse por ele você estaria sem nenhum ponto." Arthur resmungou, enquanto se levantada da cadeira junto do outro.

"É verdade." Estados Unidos confirmou, recebendo um olhar perplexo de Inglaterra. "Mas, cara! Que frango Iggy! Acho que nunca vi algo tão ridículo dês daquele jogador que pisou na bola e caiu de cara no chão. Hahaha! Assim que chegar em casa vou baixar da internet para colocar no meu celular!"

O Inglês corou e lançou um olhar extremamente irritado ao americano.

"ALFRED!"

America só saiu correndo por entre os torcedores enquanto Arthur tentava lhe bater.

Ele podia não ter vencido o jogo, mas havia ganho um novo jeito de irritar Inglaterra.

_Extra:_

Pedro se controlou com toda força que tinha para não quebrar o celular. Não podia, ele era novo e muito valioso, fora Uruguai que tinha lhe dado. Mas era extremamente difícil na situação que estava. Seu coração, alma e cérebro mandavam tacar o aparelho no chão e pisoteá-lo ate virar pó, enquanto sua consciência dizia para agüentar firme, pois isso faria Camila triste.

"Estas escuchando este Piedro? JAJAJA! Gol de la Argentina! Viva Maradona! Jajajajaja! El mejor jugador del mundo!"

Era obvio que ele sabia que era gol da Argentina! Como ele não poderia saber, o andar inteiro do hotel estava chingando em português.

"Matías..." Brasil chamou enquanto esperava o argentino parar com o ridículo 'jajaja' dele.

"Sí, perdedor?"

"Vá para *******, seu ********!"

Então o Brasileiro desligou, fazendo o rival ter mais um acesso de risos do outro lado.

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados também, Piedro."

¹- Creio que muitos devem saber que, em Inglês Britânico, Futebol é FootBall e em Inglês Americano, é Soccer. Adoro brincar com essas diferenças nas línguas deles.

²- George Washington e Benjamin Franklin. Pais do Estados Unidos.  
_

**N/a:** Primeira fic. Não esta muito ruim, está?  
Talvez eu tenha feito os personagens muito ooc, mas eu realmente queria uma fanfic sobre a Copa. O momento que o mundo inteiro para pra ver televisão, torcer por a sua pátria.  
Futebol é amor, paixão. (L)

Tentei o máximo que pude postar dia 12, mas só consegui na madrugada do dia 13. Mas considerem como se fosse dia 12 ,ok?

Ah, Pedro, Matías e Camila são meus Ocs da America do Sul. Brasil, Argentina e Uruguai respectivamente. Fala sério, como eles podem não estar em Hetalia?

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_World Cup 2010_

_Data: 15/06/10  
Jogos do Dia: Nova Zelândia X Eslováquia; Costa do Marfim X Portugal; Brasil X Coréia do Norte.__  
Foco: Brasil X Coréia do Norte._

_

* * *

__13:30_

"GOLLLLLLLL!"

Pedro acordou assustado assim que escutou o grito. Olhou ao redor do quarto para encontrar a televisão ligada com Galvão Bueno narrando. Suspirou aliviado, era só o Galvão. Sem nenhum Argentino... Ou português... Ou Italianos... Ou ate franceses. Enfim, nenhum dos que estavam em seus pesadelos. Ajeitou-se na cama, tirando as cobertas e sentindo o frio atacar sua pele exposta. Jonesburgo era incrivelmente frio! Se mesmo com o aquecedor ligado ele estava ali, tremendo, imagina quando fosse de noite e o time estivesse jogando. Coitado dos jogadores.

Brasil se levantou da cama e abaixou o volume da Tv. Que milagre nenhum hóspede vizinho não reclamar, será que eles tinham um sono tão pesado quanto o dele? Voltou sua atenção para o aparelho, vendo o replay. Era o gol da Eslováquia. De Cabeça. Inclinada para baixo. Diferente, mas que aparentemente funcionou.

Ouviu as vuvuzelas, cornetas, gritos de felicidade. Começaram a filmar a torcida, o povo eslovaco comemorando. Sentiu o sorriso se desenhar em seu rosto e o corpo aquecer instantaneamente. Daqui há algumas horas seria o seu povo ali. Torcendo por ele, pulando por ele, gritando por ele, festejando por ele, sorrindo por ele. Não poderia esperar pelo jogo! Claro, como sempre a seleção não seria tão boa como ela ficava nas quartas de finais, mas com certeza daria o gostinho de estar na copa.

"Volta a filmar o jogo, Galvão." Resmungou, mesmo que estivesse com um grande sorriso na cara.

Todos os países possuíam datas e épocas que se sentiam melhor. Estados Unidos tinha seu Aniversário, O Dia da Independência. Finlândia tinha o Natal. França... O dia dos Namorados, talvez? China tinha o período de Ano novo Chinês, e Japão a primaveras com as flores de sakura. Já Brasil era diferente. Seu povo não ligava tanto para sua independência, sempre preferiram esquecer as coisas ruins. O Natal era uma data legal, mas não a principal. Dia dos namorados? Só para os que estão em um relacionamento, os encalhados que se ferrassem. O ano novo era bom, dependendo de que estado do Brasil você se localizava. Mas em época de copa era diferente. As ruas eram pintadas de verde e amarelas, todos os estabelecimentos fechavam para ver o jogo. O povo se juntava, não importava a cor, religião ou classe social, todos esqueciam suas diferenças e de qualquer preconceito, se abraçavam e comemoravam junto o gol na frente dos telões que eram postos nas ruas. As pessoas riam, berravam, e ate choravam de felicidade. Era uma emoção tão boa que ultrapassava ate mesmo o carnaval. Aquela sensação que seu povo lhe proporcionava era a melhor coisa do mundo. Pedro sempre desejou que tivesse Copa do Mundo todo ano.

Por isso, ele teria que se preparar. Para não fazer feio logo no início, para não decepcionar toda a sua torcida- que, aliais não se limitava apenas ao seu povo. Pessoas do mundo inteiro começavam a torcer por ele quando suas pátrias eram desclassificadas. Não que ele pudesse provar isso, mas ele sentia. O carinho e a esperança de uma população que nem tinha nascido em seu solo.

Ele realmente amava as copas do mundo.

Bem, a sensação de ser amado e adorado não era o único motivo, vamos ser sinceros. Pedro era extremamente apaixonado pelo futebol. Um fanático. Se o esporte tivesse uma personificação humana, como as nações tinham, ele iria casar com ela- ou ele. Não que ele ligasse muito para o sexo, afinal, era o futebol. Ele faria tudo por ele- Menos vestir a camisa da seleção argentina ou voltar a aturar Afonso, isso não.

Por falar em Afonso, Portugal iria jogar hoje, não é mesmo? Riu ao imaginar o ex-tutor desesperado enquanto perdia para o Costa do Marfim- Isso se não terminasse no zero á zero! O maior tinha o costume de ficar irritado ou desesperado muito facilmente, pelo menos com ele e Antonio era assim. Menos quando ele era uma colônia. Sim, quando ele era uma colônia era tudo diferente. O português sempre carinhoso e bonzinho ate seu povo começar a se rebelar. Ai sim ele mostrou sua verdadeira natureza, um bastardo ganancioso que só estava interessado no que ele possuía. Às vezes Pedro se achava extremamente idiota por ter servido á Portugal por tanto tempo. Ele e os europeus só sabiam se aproveitar, não só dele, como de toda a America. Ate mesmo Alfred havia sofrido com isso. Aproveitaram que as terras não eram desenvolvidas militarmente, que ainda não tinham a vontade de matar e guerrear por território para se sentirem melhores que os outros.

"E é o fim do primeiro tempo. Um á zero para Eslováquia." O raciocínio do brasileiro fora quebrado pela televisão. Respirou profundamente o ar frio para tentar se acalmar. Ele mesmo tinha decidido não se irritar com esse tipo de coisa e tentar manter uma boa relação com os países europeus, e isso incluía Portugal. Como um país, ele tinha que aprender a deixar os sentimentos pessoais de lado e fazer o que era melhor para o seu povo.

Os locutores começaram a analisar as jogadas do primeiro tempo enquanto Pedro fez seu caminho para o banheiro. Deixou Galvão Bueno falando sozinho enquanto ajustava o chuveiro para a água mais quente que eles tinham. Iria tomar um bom banho e vestir a camisa do Brasil. Mais nada iria estragar o seu dia, nem mesmo se Portugal ganhasse com mais gols que Alemanha.

Não que ele quisesse isso.

Definitivamente não.

_16:00 _

Portugal estava extremamente concentrado no jogo. Mesmo se Espanha sentasse do lado dele naquele momento ele nem notaria. Afonso estava muito tenso, já tinham se passado meia hora e nada de um gol. Apostou que se fosse a sua antiga colônia, já teria no mínimo um gol. Olhou para Costa do Marfim sentada ao seu lado, tão concentrado quanto ele, mas ao contrario do que deveria acontecer, ele não parecia nervoso. Isso era uma má noticia, queria dizer que ele estava acreditando na sua equipe, mesmo Portugal sendo um dos favoritos do grupo.

Isso só o deixou mais inseguro ainda.

Costa do Marfim estava jogando bem, o ataque estava em boa qualidade, a única coisa ruim parecia a mira. Todos os chutes passavam longe, pelo lado ou por cima do gol, mas que ainda servia para dar um bom susto no goleiro, na torcida, e em Afonso.

Avistou pelos cantos dos olhos o português perder a postura e sorriu discretamente. Costa do Marfim não estava tão diferente dele por dentro. Portugal estava dando um trabalhão, mas o goleiro havia treinado bastante. Todos os jogadores haviam treinado bastante, por isso estavam conseguindo equilibrar o jogo. Havia sido uma bela evolução para a copa, mesmo se ele perdesse estaria satisfeito com seu time, mas claro que ganhar também seria ótimo.

O primeiro tempo acabou e nada de sair um gol sequer.

"Foi um bom começo, Portugal." Costa do Marfim comentou distraidamente, o tom sínico bastante óbvio.

"Para você também." Afonso se segurou para não socá-lo. "Surpreendeu-me bastante."

"Não imaginava que eu estivesse no seu nível?" O outro questionou ligeiramente ofendido.

"Er... Bem... Na verdade, não." Se Costa do Marfim pretendia irritá-lo, Portugal certamente iria fazer o mesmo.

O segundo tempo começou.

Se o primeiro tempo havia sido tenso, o segundo nem se comparava! Os dois times aproveitavam qualquer chance para roubar a bola do adversário, não que isso estivesse dando muito certo. Costa do Marfim parecia estar em domínio total da bola, driblando os jogadores portugueses e se aproximando cada vez mais perto das áreas.

Portugal apertou as mãos nas pernas, rezando para qualquer um tirar a bola dos pés do inimigo, enquanto Costa do Marfim estava pronto para pular da cadeira e comemorar.

"Ull. Quase!" ele bateu na perna, frustrado, enquanto via o goleiro português com a bola na mão pronto para passar para um dos jogadores

"Graças a Deus." Portugal sussurrou aliviado, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

Depois de um dos piores sustos desse jogo, Portugal começou a atacar com tudo. Estava avançando a qualquer custo, não importava quantos jogadores adversários aparecessem na sua frente, ele esta indo sempre em frente. O jogador optou por ir por fora das áreas, contornando-as e assim que tinha chegado perto do limite do campo, chutou para um jogador português que já estava posicionado dentro da grande área. O segundo jogador, por sua vez, cabeceou e teria sido um belo de um gol, se não tivesse sido o pulo do goleiro. O que era aquele homem? Um canguru?

Foi a vez de Costa do Marfim se sentir aliviado e Portugal ficar frustrado. Realmente teria sido um lindo gol.

Costa de Marfim ainda tinha tentado fazer mais um gol, que passou por cima da rede. E Portugal teve boas chances, mas errou totalmente o ângulo.

O ultimo chute havia sido de Costa do Marfim. O jogador se posicionou perfeitamente na entrada do gol, o goleiro se atrapalhou na hora, a única salvação foi um jogador português que conseguiu tirar e mandar a bola para longe.

Zero á Zero.

Foi assim que Portugal estreou na copa.

"Já podemos ir agora?" Lovino perguntou extremamente mal humorado, á três fileiras de distancia dos países que tinham acabado de jogar.

"Só mais um pouquinho, Lovi. Quero tentar pegar uma imagem melhor da cara do Afonso."

O norte italiano sentiu o sangue subir a cabeça. "Pra mim já chega, seu idiota!" Ele se levantou e saiu andando. Por que Antonio queria filmar o irmão? Ele não deveria estar treinando já que o jogo dele seria no dia seguinte? Ou filmar o jogo do irmão era mais importante que treinar para o próprio jogo? Romano tentou ignorar o sentimento de ciúmes que só crescia dentro de si.

"E-espera Lovi!" Antonio correu atrás do italiano, passando pelos outros torcedores que saiam desanimados do estádio.

_20:25 _

Pedro deveria estar com três ou mais camisas por baixa da camisa da seleção brasileira. A noite já havia caído e estava congelante. Mas ele sabia que era só uma questão de tempo, bastaria o time entrar em campo que certamente seu corpo se aqueceria. Não tinha dúvidas disso.

Olhou ao redor do estádio, ele lhe pareceu um pouco pequeno, a maioria dos torcedores eram Brasileiros e Africanos, que quase não conseguiu distinguir, pois eles usavam as camisas do Brasil. Teve que se esforçar para achar a torcida coreana. Eles não eram muitos, mas também tinha o fato que a coréia do norte estava passando por dificuldades com seu irmão no momento, certo? Talvez isso tivesse haver com a falta de torcedores de camisas vermelhas.

Dirigiu-se para sua cadeira- se bem que ele preferiria ficar perto de sua torcida, era mais animado e mais emocionante estar torcendo no meio de seu povo do que do lado do seu adversário.

Ele sorriu para o norte coreano do seu lado, o outro só o olhou serio e voltou a encarar para o campo vazio. Ok, a Coréia do Norte não iria receber o premio de país mais simpático. Brasil havia acabado de descobrir o porquê a maioria só falava da Coréia do sul.

"Está muito frio aqui, não é?" Ele tentou iniciar uma conversa.

Fora totalmente ignorado.

"Nossa, estou congelando!" Ele disse mais alto. Nunca havia sido de desistir tão facilmente.

Coréia do Norte olhou para ele irritado. "É, deu para perceber."

O sul americano deu um sorriso vitorioso e então as seleções entraram em campo.

O jogo tinha começado como, digamos... Simplesmente horrível.

Não estava dando para acreditar! Os brasileiros estavam completamente duros! Parecia que não conseguiam nem se mexer direito. Pedro pensou que talvez poderia ter sido culpa do frio, o jogadores estavam ate de luvas.

Mas realmente, o jogo estava pegando um rumo que Brasil estava simplesmente detestando. Nenhum jogador seu tentava atacar direito, e quando tentavam, vários coreanos apareciam do nada e lhe tomavam a bola, trabalhando em grupo. Sempre tinha um jogador Brasileiro marcado, não existia um sem ter outro jogador coreano na cola dele. Isso estava lhe dando nos nervos.

Coréia do Norte quis sorrir ao ver a expressão séria no rosto do brasileiro. Ele estava representando uma ameaça? Ao país do futebol? Á seleção que havia participado de todas as copas? Á seleção que tinha mais títulos na copa? Isso estava enchendo o seu ego.

Brasil mordeu o lábio inferior, estavam deixando os coreanos chegarem perto demais do gol. Perto demais para o seu gosto.

Sempre que um jogador brasileiro tocava na bola, mais da metade do time asiático ia para cima dele, a outra metade marcava os jogadores para qual ele pudesse passar a bola. Assim ficava difícil, e somando com á qualidade que o Brasil estava jogando, não foi surpresa ter terminado zero á zero o primeiro tempo.

Pedro sentiu o aparelho em seu bolso vibrar e o pegou e abriu. Quatro mensagens de uma vez. Começou a checa-las enquanto Coreia do Norte se levantava para ir á algum lugar- talvez o banheiro?

A primeira era de Mátias. Mensagem completamente ignorada.

A segunda era de Camila.

"_Não se desanime Pedro!  
Vc sabe como sua seleção é  
No 2º tempo eles vão vir com tudo!  
Vai acabar no 4 á 0 Brasil! :)  
Lembre-se do que vc me ensinou:  
Nunca desista!  
Bjs  
Camila."_

Ele sorriu para o aparelho, Uruguai era um anjo de simpatia. Mesmo tendo um jogo importante amanhã ela ainda havia parado para assistir o seu jogo e lhe mandar uma mensagem de apóio.

A Terceira era... Venezuela?

"_O que pensa que está fazendo?  
Eu e Paraguai estamos completamente desesperados!  
Se você perder todos teremos que agüentar o Matías se gabando  
e eu sei que você não quer isso  
Então trate de vencer logo!"_

O sorriso desapareceu e ele engoliu a seco. Era pressão agora? Mas eles estavam certos. Brasil com certeza não queria ter que escutar Matías se gabando, principalmente de futebol.

E a quarta era de Antonio.

Brasil piscou. Espanha? O que teria acontecido?

Ele abriu e então viu o vídeo.

_Portugal estava totalmente estressado assistindo ao próprio jogo. Parecia extremamente insatisfeito e com raiva. Xingou Costa do Marfim incontáveis vezes, parecia que queria amaldiçoar ate a vigésima quinta geração de população dele. A sorte era que Costa do Marfim parecia não entender uma só palavra em português, ao contrario de Brasil que conhecia elas muito bem._

"_E-espera, Lovi!" Ele ouviu o vídeo falar e então a câmera do celular começou a se move como se o estivesse correndo. _Ao se julgar pela situação, Brasil apostava que ele realmente estava correndo. _"Romano! Espera! Esse vídeo é para o Pedro!"_

"_O que? O bastardo do futebol?"_ O brasileiro se encolheu ao escutar o xingamento do italiano, não que ele não estivesse acostumado com isso.

_A câmera se mexeu mais uma vez e agora era possível visualizar Espanha com os braços em torno dos ombros do Sul da Itália._

"_Você viu o estado do meu Hermano, né Brasil?"_ Pedro assentiu, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia ver. _"Então tente não ficar que nem ele! Não importa realmente vencer ou perder, o que importa é jogar futebol com todo seu coração e raça que sabemos que você possui!"_

Ele arregalou os olhos. Era isso mesmo. Como pode esquecer-se do fato que ele estava ali não só para ganhar, ele estava ali para jogar futebol e mostrar para o mundo como o Brasil jogava, e o porquê dele ser o país do futebol.

Agora sim ele sabia porque a torcida espanhola era considerada a melhor do mundo.

"_Como assim não importa vencer?" Lovino perguntou indignado, pegando o celular das mãos de Antonio e mirando a câmera para o seu rosto. "Acho melhor você vencer esse bando de coreanos, seu retardado! Não irei aceitar ter menos troféus do que um país que perde para asiáticos!"_

Apesar da ofensa, Lovino havia feito Brasil sorrir. Ele já tinha se acostumado ao temperamento do italiano e sabia o que ele queria dizer com as ameaças e ofensas. Ele estava lhe dando força, assim como Antonio.

"Obrigada Tio. Pode deixar comigo, primo.¹" Pedro fechou o celular encerrando o vídeo. Agora ele estava pronto para tudo.

Coréia do Norte fora recebido de volta por um brasileiro sorridente. Fechou a cara em desgosto, por que ele parecia tão feliz agora?

"Pronto para o segundo tempo, Coréia?"

"... Sim." Respondeu simplesmente, levantando uma das sobrancelhas finas. Por que não tinha conseguido identificar nenhuma raiva, sarcasmo ou falsidade na voz do outro?

O jogo recomeçou.

E dessa vez Coréia do Norte que estava desgostoso com a situação. Tanto a Nação quanto a seleção pareciam ter mudado drasticamente. Estavam mais determinados, mais animados.

E isso não era bom.

Brasil parecia que só tinha começado a jogar agora, trabalhando mais os laterais e arruinando as estratégias de defesa da Coréia.

O asiático olhou para o país ao seu lado, ele estava em pé, torcendo pela seleção junto com seu povo. O que diabos era aquilo? Será que ele não sabia sentar e assistir o jogo civilizadamente? Parecia que ele tinha acabado de fazer um gol.

Foi então que realmente aconteceu.

Os jogadores coreanos estavam totalmente desorientados pela mudança de estratégia brasileira. Não estavam mais conseguindo formar sua barreira infalível dentro das áreas, o que era a grande chance do Brasil. Então Maicon resolveu aproveitá-la. A bola estava quase saindo de campo quando o jogador a chutou, passado pelo lado do jogador coreano e indo direto no canto da rede.

O primeiro gol do Brasil na copa.

A torcida foi á loucura. Eram vuvuzelas, gritos, abraços, beijos e tudo do que se tinha direito. O imenso sentimento de felicidade invadiu o corpo de Pedro. Ele conseguia sentir cada estado, cidade e bairro, cada cidadão brasileiro comemorando o gol. Com amigos, com inimigos, com superiores; com todo o mundo. E ele também não poderia deixar de comemorar.

Coréia do Norte ficou horrorizada ao ver a nação em pé na cadeira, pulando e berrando como uma criança.

Quando Pedro se cansou de festejar, voltou a se sentar na cadeira, ignorando a cara desaprovadora do adversário.

O jogo estava empolgante agora. Os jogadores coreanos estavam tentando de tudo para empatar, porem dessa vez os brasileiros que não deixavam eles encostarem na bola.

O jogo foi passando assim, e então, para a felicidade da maioria das pessoas dentro do estádio, o Brasil marcou o segundo gol. Parecia que não iria sair, com um jogador coreano na frente do Elano, mas ele conseguiu, chutou a bola e ela for certeira no gol.

Dois a zero para o Brasil.

Pedro pulou mais uma vez, retirando a camisa da seleção e a girando no ar, cantando junto com a torcida. Há essa altura ele já havia se esquecido do frio- e de ligar para Matías também. A felicidade era muito grande, apesar do time ainda não estar como deveria, ele conseguia sentir a sensação que tanto gostava. A alegria de todos os seus cidadãos, dentro e fora de sua terra. O amor dirigido á ele, a torcida gritando por ele.

"Hunf." Coréia do Norte bufou irritado, ainda sentado civilizadamente em sua cadeira. Ele iria dar a volta por cima, mesmo que só restassem poucos minutos. Ele não sairia daqui sem um gol! Sua seleção e população (ou pequena parte dela) haviam suado muito para chegar ate aqui. Muitos deles deixado coisas importantes e inacabadas na Coréia, só para vir aqui. Ele não queria estrear na copa com zero, mesmo que fosse contra o país do futebol. Não queria de jeito nenhum escutar o Coréia do Sul tentando consolá-lo, ate porque ele não precisaria. Sim, ele iria virar o jogo.

Com esse pensamento, a Coréia conseguiu fazer o gol.

O jogador passou direto pela defesa brasileira e chutou por cima do goleiro.

Gol da Coria, dois a um.

O asiático sorriu discretamente, só mais um e ele empatava. Brasil do seu lado soltou um gemido de infelicidade, mas logo voltou a torcer, era nessas horas que sua seleção precisava mais dele.

Coréia do Norte não conseguia entender. Mesmo depois de levar um gol, o brasileiro ainda estava lá, de pé, gritando e torcendo. Será que ele não sabia que deveria ficar decepcionado com seus jogadores por levarem um gol? Sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação, eles eram muito diferentes.

O resto do jogo foi a Coréia tentando empatar e o Brasil fazendo de tudo para impedir.

Coréia se levantou da cadeira e estava pronto para sair quando foi chamado pelo sul americano.

"Ei, ei! Coréia!" Brasil segurou a camisa do outro e logo á largou quando teve total atenção dele. "Você jogou muito bem."

Pedro estendeu a mão para ele. Coréia olhou para a mão e voltou a olhar para o Brasileiro. "Joguei bem? Eu perdi."

"Mas você conseguiu marcar um gol!" Ele respondeu, como se o asiático tivesse deixado passar uma informação vital. "Alem do mais, aposto que se o jogo tivesse se estendido, vocês acabariam empatando."

"Você esta ciente que esta indiretamente dizendo que jogou mal?"

"Sim."

Coréia do Norte olhou descrente para Pedro.

"Esta bem." Ele finalmente apertou a mão do outro. "Mas da próxima vez esteja ciente que eu irei lhe vencer de lavada. Acho melhor esta preparado."

Brasil só lhe respondeu com um grande sorriso.

Coréia ficou olhando enquanto o adversário dava as costas para ele e ia comemorar com a sua torcida. Eles eram mais diferentes do que havia imaginado.

Mas isso não era uma coisa ruim. Não totalmente.

* * *

**¹- **Portugal é irmão da Espanha, sendo assim Brasil considera Espanha como seu Tio, e Lovino como seu primo, já que ele fora criado por Antonio.

**x**

**N/a:** Capítulo 2! \õ\ (atrasado, mais ai esta.)  
Eu iria fazer sobre o jogo do Japão, mas infelizmente não tive condições, minha amiga me alugou para ajuda-la nos estudos. ç-ç Mas vocês viram? Quem diria, Japan Win! E Alemanha então? Eu sabia que ela estava forte nesse ano, mas não tinha idéia. Passo o Feliciano (Aposto que o Lovino esta descarregando a sua raiva em batatas e salsichas).

Mas enfim, estou indignada! Vocês viram? Meu Deus! Que tipo de jogo foi esse? Fala sério! Para um jogador Brasileiro tinham três coreanos! E eles apareciam do nada- pareciam brotar do chão. E nós nem jogamos tão bem assim! No primeiro tempo, nem parecia que era o Brasil jogando.

Talvez por causa disto eu tenha ficado tão sem inspiração e acabou saindo um pouco ruim. Também não teve tanta participação de personagens originais... Culpa de Hidekazu que não os criou ainda! Crie logo a America do Sul! A América não é só os Estados Unidos e o Canadá (quem?)! Se bem que o fato que eu não pude ver os jogos completos também ajudou... Maldito colégio!

Por fim... Reviews?

Nina-osp: Ah, muito obrigada!  
Fico feliz que tenha gostado e rido, foi engraçado de escrever também.  
Concordo plenamente. Iggy devia vencer de 4 á 0. Dar o troco nos Estados Unidos. Oó Mas nem tudo é como nos queremos, senão aposto que a Argentina já teria explodido. Yeah, odeio argentinos também! Morte ao Matías! HAHAHAHAHW- ta, parei.  
Aí esta um jogo do Brasil, eu pretendo escrever todos eles! Nunca se é tarde demais para demonstrar um pouco de patriotismo! Haha.  
Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic.  
Bjs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá! Bem, eu nem sei como começar. Talvez eu devesse me desculpar pelo atraso- Eu tive certos problemas no meu computar e todos os meus arquivos desapareceram. –Depressão extrema- Meus mangas... Meus animes... Meus capítulos... Minhas fotos... Tudo!  
Tudo começou com a internet que caiu. Até ai tudo bem, eu fui escrevendo e tinha ate conseguido acabar o jogo de Brasil e Costa do Marfim; e ai meu amigo disse que iria colocar a internet de volta e todos meus arquivos sumiram... Junto com ele também. Onde será que ele se meteu? – olhando para a porta do armário trancada. – Ok, brincadeirinha, não sou tão má assim. Não me denunciem ok? Eu vou soltar ele... Algum dia.**

**Mas então, espero que me desculpem, e se sair mal, é porque eu tive que escrever tudo de novo e não conseguia lembrar direito do jogo.**

**Scusa.**

x

_World Cup 2010_

_Data: 16/06/2010  
Jogos do Dia: Honduras X Chile; Espanha X Suíça; África do Sul X Uruguai.  
Foco: Todos os jogos._

* * *

_13:30_

Chile era do tipo meio sério e perfeccionista. Esse tipo de pessoas podem ser irritantes e chatas, ele tinha consciência disso- e os irmãos sul-americanos faziam questão de sempre lembrá-lo. Mas não é como se isso fosse um defeito, ser centrado e querer fazer as coisas direito são boas qualidades. E seria desse jeito e com essas qualidades que ele iria vencer.

Sempre que se fala em futebol sul-americano logo lhe vem á cabeça o Brasil, Argentina ou Uruguai. Mas nunca Chile, raramente ele é citado. E _quando _falam dele, é sobre o terremoto ou que ele é um dos poucos países da America do sul que não tem fronteira com o Brasil. Nada mais do que isso. Porem ele estava aqui para mudar isso, Vicente iria mostrar que o Chile sabia jogar futebol tão bem quanto os outros sul americanos, iria esfregar na cara de Pedro e Matías. Nunca mais deixaria eles lhe excluírem de uma conversa sobre esportes, nunca mais precisaria do consolo de Uruguai, nunca mais seria o ultimo a ser escolhido para fazer parte do time. Nunca mais!

"Você parece meio sério..." Honduras comentou calmamente, enquanto se endireitava mais na cadeira.

"É claro que estou sério!" Respondeu irritado e voltou a se concentrar no campo.

"... E nervoso também." Completou a frase, ainda muito calmo apesar da explosão do adversário.

Chile virou para ele novamente, a cara corada de vergonha ou de raiva- Honduras não vez muita questão de identificar.

"E-eu não estou nervoso!"

"Claro que não." Usou o tom sarcástico, vendo o outro ficar mais vermelho ainda- agora ele tinha certeza que era de raiva.

A verdade era que Chile não precisava ficar tão irritado. Ele estava comandando a partida dês do inicio. A bola estava totalmente com o Chile, Honduras não tinha dúvidas que em alguns minutos sairia o gol da seleção chilena. Mas ele não conseguia se conter, tinha escutado que o Chile era muito preocupado e pavio curto, não resistiu a vontade de irritá-lo. Mesmo que a partida já estivesse definida, Vicente havia perdido duas preciosas chances de marca um gol, em só vinte e cinco minutos de jogo.

Honduras estava começando a achar que irritar Vicente estava mais divertido que a própria partida de futebol.

Com o passar do jogo, a seleção de hondurenhos foi começando a dar sinais de equilíbrio; O que chamou a atenção das duas nações. Chile, se fosse possível, ficou mais nervoso ainda, enquanto Honduras inclinou a cabeça para o lado, se divertindo com os jogadores driblando os chilenos. Porem isso não durou muito tempo.

Os jogadores chilenos começaram a trocar de passes, passando um para o outro e se aproximando das áreas ate que conseguiram a terceira chance do jogo, e dessa vez acertaram.

Chile pulou de alegria na cadeira gritando em espanhol, mas ao perceber a cara sarcástica do adversário, logo se sentou civilizadamente.

"Que gol!" Ele socou o ar, tentando disfarçar.

"Sim, sim." Honduras se segurou o máximo que pode para não rir do outro, o que era muito difícil. "Belo gol."

O segundo tempo foi bem mais calmo- o que não quer dizer que Vicente estivesse menos nervoso. Ele só iria se acalmar quando o juiz anunciasse o final do jogo, enquanto Honduras... Era impressão de Chile ou ele estava dormindo? Balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, como um país podia fazer tanto descaso com a sua seleção que havia batalhado tanto para chegar ate a copa? A nação sul-americana tinha conhecimento que todos os jogadores suaram muito, treinaram com tudo que tinham para pisar nesse gramado, ate por que os dele também haviam feito isso.

Mas Honduras não estava dormindo, talvez fingindo, mas não dormindo. Ele estava sim muito orgulhoso de sua seleção, era a segunda vez que participavam da copa e eles realmente tinham se dedicado bastante; Apesar do futebol ser o esporte mais jogado em seu país isso não quer dizer que eles eram realmente _bons_. Era ótimo ir para a copa do mundo e sentir seu povo torcer por você, mas tudo isso tinha uma certa desvantagem. Do mesmo jeito que a alegria e felicidade eram transmitidas para as nações, a tristeza e decepção também. Ele conseguia sentir a decepção dos seus cidadãos sobre a seleção- e sobre ele-, conseguia sentir a tristeza e ate mesmo a raiva.

"Preste atenção ao jogo." Vicente cutucou suas costelas, sem nem olhar para ele.

Raiva principalmente.

Ela era o pior de tudo. Honduras não gostava disso, ela era sempre muito impulsiva e por causa dela as pessoas sempre faziam coisas que se arrependiam depois. E estava ficando difícil controlá-la quando a fonte de toda essa raiva estava sentada do seu lado, cutucando as suas costelas e lhe dando bronca.

Sorte do Chile que Honduras era um país controlado.

Sorte a dele.

_16:00_

Antonio era extremamente irritante, foi a primeira coisa que Vash notou.

O espanhol tinha chegado todo empolgado, a cara pintada com as cores de sua bandeira e totalmente equipado com vuvuzelas e cornetas. O jogo mal tinha começado e o bastardo não parava de tocar o instrumento símbolo da copa. No seu ouvido, para ser mais específico.

Maldito sistema de segurança que não permitia suas armas.

Enquanto isso, Espanha estava mais do que animado. Mesmo Romano tendo dito que não iria de jeito nenhum assistir ao seu jogo, lá estava ele, do seu lado, com a típica cara emburrada e corada. Seus jogadores já tinham entrado em campo e sua torcida vibrava cada vez que eles pegavam a bola. Suíça seria um adversário difícil. Tanto na guerra como no futebol, ele era extremamente resistente. Não era á toa que havia jogado quatro partidas e não tinha levado nenhum gol sequer na ultima copa. Mas apesar desse fato, Antonio tinha total confiança em sua seleção.

O primeiro tempo mostrava que Espanha estava em total controle da bola. Como sempre sua seleção estava ótima, bons passes, boas estratégias, bons chutes; A única coisa que estava impedindo o gol da seleção espanhola era a defesa impenetrável da Suíça. E isso rendia muitas críticas de seu acompanhante.

"O que foi isso? Que toque horrível!" Romano comentou irritado. "Eu faria um passe disse com os olhos fechados."

Espanha sorriu para ele, tentando passar mais segurança. Lovino nunca demonstrava seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas Antonio conseguia decifrar cada pensamento que passava pela cabeça dele por trás das as ofensas e xingamentos. E agora ele podia ver como sempre; Romano estava preocupado com ele. Os jogadores das Espanha tinham talento, mas sempre na 'hora H' eles jogavam mal.

"Não se preocupe Lovi!" O espanhol tentou abraçar o italiano, mas foi impedido pelas mãos desse.

O arbitro informou o final do primeiro tempo.

Vash tentava ignorar a qualquer custo os dois ao seu lado. Pela primeira vez agradeceu por Listenstaine não estar junto á ele, ela não precisava presenciar aquela cena.

Por falar em Listenstaine... Será que Lili estava assistindo ao seu jogo agora? A imaginação do suíço lhe agraciou com uma cena da menina, vestindo a camisa da sua seleção e sentada encolhida do sofá, torcendo por ele.

Suíça se sentiu corar ate as orelhas, se fosse possível sairia fumaça dela. Depois dessa cena imaginária, como ele poderia perder?

O segundo tempo entrou com tudo.

Aos seis minutos a Suíça marca um gol. Vash sorriu ao imaginar Lili pulando de alegria no sofá.

Antonio aplaudiu o gol, recebendo um soco na cabeça.

"Por que diabos você esta aplaudindo? Você levou um gol, idiota! Um gol de outro idiota!"

Vash olhou feio para ele e Romano se escondeu atrás de Espanha.

Suíça amaldiçoou novamente o sistema de segurança.

Por que tinham que proibir as armas?

_20:30_

Uruguai respirou fundo enquanto entrava no estádio. Hoje seria um grande jogo, ela podia sentir isso. Já conseguia escutar os torcedores gritando e tocando as vuvuzelas. Camila sabia que eram provavelmente os africanos, eles iriam tomar conta de quase todo o estádio. Mas não importava quantos eles era, seria a torcida Uruguaiana que iria sacudir o estádio.

Ela sorriu ao avistar o dono da casa.

"Buenas noches, África do Sul."

O africano olhou para ela e sorriu.

"Boa noite."

"..." Uruguai esperou o outro continuar, precisava saber aonde eles iriam para assistir o jogo.

"Hun..." Sizwe parecia que não sabia o que fazer, ate notar a camisa da morena. "Ah, você poderia ser... Uruguai?"

"Sim, sou eu." Ela tentou da um falso sorriso.

"Ah, nossa." África do sul disse ligeiramente envergonhado. "Estou realmente-"

"Surpreso?" Camila terminou para ele.

"Er..." Pensou se deveria dizer a verdade ou não, mas optou por ser sincero. "Bem, um pouquinho." Sempre lhe disseram que mulheres podiam ver através das mentiras, melhor prevenir que remediar.

"Não se preocupe, isso acontece muitas vezes." Ela tentou sorrir mais uma vez. "Então, onde vamos sentar?"

"Ah, é por aqui." Começou a andar na direção de suas cadeiras. O sul africano agradeceu por ela ter mudado de assunto. Foi realmente vergonhoso não reconhecer alguém de seu grupo.

Camila deixou o sorriso cair assim que Sizwe virou de costas. Era sempre assim. Claro que ela poderia entender, afinal, eram muito poucas as nações femininas que jogavam futebol e conseguiam chegar ate aonde ela tinha ido, mas ainda sim, isso lhe deixava com uma sensação muito deprimente. Uruguai era uma boa jogadora, aliais, não só boa, ela era ótima. Seus títulos já diziam isso por ela. Porem o fato das mulheres serem tão pouco reconhecidas no futebol realmente á deixava chateada; Apesar de todas as conquistas femininas, não era segredo nenhum que ainda existia muito machismo no mundo. Não que ela estivesse se referindo ao África do Sul. Ate agora ele tinha sido um bom anfitrião e á tinha tratado muito bem, melhor do que outros que ela já havia encontrado.

Você poderia chamá-la de feminista. Apesar de não chegar á ser uma daquelas agressivas e que detestam todos os homens do mundo, ela realmente lutava pelos direitos das mulheres. Não tinha sido á toa que foi um dos primeiros países Sul-Americanos a permitir mulheres votarem.

Ela não era só uma nação. Ela era uma mulher, e com muito orgulho disso. Mas toda vez que isso acontecia, Uruguai sempre acabava um pouco insegura- E isso não era bom para o jogo. Ela precisava estar confiante e determinada para conseguir passar essa energia para os jogadores e a torcida, não só á presente no estádio, como a que estava em seu solo, dentro de suas casas.

"Camila!" Duas vozes- com sotaques bem distindos- soaram pelo corredor, fazendo-a sair de seus devaneios e olhar para trás.

Do final do corredor vinham duas pessoas correndo em sua direção, cada vez mais rádios e olhando um para o outro ao invés de olhar para frente. África do sul olhou curioso enquanto os dois homens paravam á frente de sua convidada e atual adversária.

"Olá/Hola, Camila." As vozes soaram novamente juntas, em uma perfeita sincronia, se não fosse pelos sotaques. Apesar de estarem arfando, de cabeça baixa e apoiados em seus próprios joelhos para poderem se recuperar da corrida, Uruguai reconheceu rapidamente eles.

"O que estas fazendo aqui, Brasil?" Olhou com certa raiva para o outro, ao perceber que havia perdido a corrida.

"Eu que deveria esta fazendo esse pergunta, não é, Argentina?" Sorriu vitoriosamente, enquanto retomava o fôlego. "Não deveria estar se preparando para seu jogo amanhã?"

Eram Pedro e Matías.

"Não precisa se preocupar, mi amigo." Argentina finalmente se recompôs, colocando sua típica postura orgulhosa. "Eu vou arrasar com os coreanos, coisa que você não conseguiu fazer ontem."

"Pelo que eu sei, você só vez um gol ate agora." Pedro tentou se defender.

"Pelo que eu sei, eu não levei um gol ate agora."

O sorriso renasceu no rosto de Camila enquanto eles continuavam a discutir. Seus melhores amigos estavam aqui, para assistir o seu jogo- mesmo depois de um ter acabado de jogar e o outro que iria ter um jogo amanhã. Pedro e Matías estavam aqui para apoiá-la e torcer com ela.

"Você só quer vencer para ver seu amado Maradona pelado, não é?" Brasil sorriu maliciosamente, não era só França que sabia fazer piadas desse tipo.

"O-o que você está dizendo?" Matías sentiu o rosto esquentar.

"Eu, não foi seu técnico que disse que iria desfilar pelado se você vencesse?" Agora ele se fingia de inocente, fazendo o argentino querer dar um soco nele.

"Isso não quer dizer que eu-"

"Obrigada." Camila abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou baixinho, mas que foi o bastante para chamar a atenção dos dois homens.

"Hun?"

"Obrigada por estarem aqui." Ela levantou a cabeça e deu o seu melhor sorriso. Agora que eles estavam aqui, Uruguai tinha certeza que iria ganhar. Afinal, não se pode fazer feio na frente dos seus antigos professores.

Sizwe ficou contente enquanto via a reunião dos países sul-americanos. Por um momento desejou que a áfrica inteira fosse tão unida como eles e que seus irmãos Nigéria, Gana, Camarões, Argélia e Costa do Marfim estivessem aqui com ele. Mas nem tudo é como desejamos.

"Então..." O africano chamou a atenção dos três. "Melhor irmos rápido para encontrar mais dois lugares, não?"

"Sim!" Uruguai sorriu tão radiante quanto o sol de sua bandeira e voltou a seguir África do sul, enquanto atrás dela vinham os outros sul-americanos discutindo novamente.

**x**

Uruguai pulou, sentindo a felicidade tomar conta do seu ser e te toda a torcida. As pessoas dentro do estádio vibravam, as pessoas na sua terra natal pulavam, o seu povo, mesmo em terras distantes, comemoravam o segundo sol da seleção Uruguaiana. Brasil e Argentina não foram tão diferentes deles. Ambos também pularam e a abraçaram, um de cada lado. Camila podia sentir não só a felicidade de seu povo como a de Pedro e Matías. O sentimento era indescritível de tão bom.

Uruguai tinha começado bem, apesar de ter tido três chances que foram desperdiçadas nos primeiros minutos- O que pareceu frustrar mais Brasil e Argentina do que ela mesma.

Quando os Bafana Bafana começaram a avançar, isso realmente a preocupou, mas logo fora acalmada por um lindo gol da sua camisa 10. Forlan chutou de fora da área, batendo em um jogador rival e passando por cima do goleiro, raspando na trave e fazendo seu primeiro gol na copa. Um lindo gol de estréia para compensar o último jogo que tinha dado zero á zero.

África do Sul estava bastante preocupado. Seus jogadores não chegavam perto das áreas e não conseguiam defender. Seu povo estava ficando aflito, mais do que ele mesmo poderia agüentar.

O segundo tempo mal tinha começado e Suarez já estava tentando outro chute por dentro das áreas, mas o sul americano fora derrubado por Khumalo, e que ficou por isso mesmo. Pedro e Matías se levantaram indignados e começaram a xingar o juiz e o jogador sul africano. Camila só conseguiu sussurrar um 'desculpa' para Sizwe, enquanto esse balançou a cabeça dizendo 'Não foi nada.'. África do sul não tinha se sentido ofendido com isso, ele tinha ate acha legal da parte dos dois. Na família dele não era qualquer um que se levantava para lhe defender.

Depois disso, houve mudanças no time africano. Com a substituição de certos jogadores, o time começou a ficar mais ofensivo e achegar cada vez mais perto do goleiro uruguaio. Sizwe se segurou para não rir enquanto via os três sul-americanos se inclinando para frente em sincronia, tentando os três suportar a pressão que a Seleção Africana estava colocando em cima de Uruguai.

Aos vinte e três minutos, os africanos conseguiram chegar perto o suficiente para fazer um gol, mas o goleiro de Uruguai pegou sem problemas. Camila deu um suspiro de alivio, enquanto Argentina e Brasil suspiraram exageradamente, se esparramando pela cadeira.

Sete minutos depois ocorreu o pênalti em favor do Uruguai e um jogador sul-africano foi expulso do campo. Forlan havia marcado e segundo gol, e agora lá estava ela; abraçada junto de seus melhores amigos comemorando seu segundo gol. E não havia ficado por ai, quando já estavam pensando em se retirar do estádio para não pegar tanto tumultuo, Suarez marcou o terceiro. Camila não poderia se sentir mais feliz, três á zero para o Uruguai, depois de duas décadas sem vencer. Era felicidade que mal cabia em seu corpo.

"Camila! Uruguai~!" Pedro a abraçou forte e a ergueu do chão quando o juiz apitou o fim do jogo.

"Obrigada Brasil!" Ela o abraçou de volta e começou a sentir algumas lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto. Riu da ironia, ela estava _chorando_ de felicidade!

"Parabéns, Uruguai." África do sul interrompeu a comemoração entre ela e Pedro. Ele não parecia com raiva nem rancor, só um pouco tristonho.

"Obrigada África do Sul." Ela sorriu para ele. "Espero que você se saia melhor contra a França," Então ela pediu que ele se aproximasse mais para sussurrar no seu ouvido. "Mais cuidado, ele vai tentar te distrair com comentários pervertidos ou ira tentar lhe apalpar. Evite isso á qualquer custo."

"Pode deixar, obrigada pelo conselho." Sizwe sorriu, seu animo voltando ao normal. Ainda existia chance, e enquanto existisse chance, seu povo não perderia a esperança. "Até mais."

"Até!" Camila se despidiu e voltou para junto dos outros dois sul-americanos.

"Você foi incrível Camila!" Matías balançou o seu cabelo e depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"É, eu fui não é mesmo?" Ela sorriu. Tinha o direito de ser um pouquinho arrogante.

"Foi mesmo. Deixou o mestre orgulhoso!" Brasil brincou, empurrando levemente a amiga.

"Mestre? Quem te deu esse título?" Argentina perguntou, pronto para iniciar mais uma briga entre eles.

"Bem, o fato deu ser o maior campeão da copa do mundo?"

"Mas não o da Copa das Américas. Você esta seis títulos atrás de mim e de Uruguai."

"Nos estamos na Copa do mundo! Copa. Do. Mundo. Então eu sou o cara com mais títulos aqui, e você esta em posição de aprendiz, que nem a Camila."

"Ah, conta outra."

Camila suspirou, ela deveria saber que esses momentos de paz nunca duravam tanto tempo quanto ela queria.

Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Eram Argentina e Brasil. Não dava para ir contra a lei da natureza.

**x**

Extra:

Pedro e Camila caminhavam animadamente entre os torcedores uruguaios enquanto Argentina tentava ligar para Vicente mais atrás deles. Por Deus, ele tinha esquecido completamente do jogo do chileno! Tinha treinado tanto de manha e de tarde para vir assistir ao jogo de Uruguai que nem tinha se tocado que também tinha tido o jogo do Chile hoje.

Depois de várias chamadas, Vicente finalmente atendeu o celular.

"Alô?" Chile atendeu calmamente.

"Ah, Chile! Sou eu, Argentina."

"Matías?" O tom calmo foi magicamente substituído por um de ódio profundo. "O que você quer?"

"Me desculpar por não te acompanhar no jogo, e te parabenizar também! Você foi ótimo contra Honduras."

"Verdade?" O ódio pareceu ser um pouco abandonado, tanto lugrar á perplexidade.

"Si, si. Yo no mentiria para vos, Vicente."

O outro sentiu o rosto corar.

"Então ta, eu aceito suas desculpas, afinal, sei que você tem um jogo importante amanha."

Argentina sentiu uma flecha atravessar a sua testa. "Pois é, pois é um jogo importante né."

O chileno estava preste á desejar boa sorte á Matías quando escutou gritos e berros... e o hino nacional do Uruguai.

"Mátias..." Sua voz era fria e com um desejo assassino notável. –Onde você esta exatamente?

"Er, você sabe, eu estou..." Ele colocou a mão sobre a boca e o celular, para tentar abafar um pouco as vozes dos tercedores.

"Você esta com Pedro e Camila no meio da torcida dela, não é?"

Matías sentiu outra flecha lhe acertar em cheio da testa. Com o silêncio do argentino, Vicente contatou que havia acertado.

"Vá para o inferno! Eu não quero mais falar contigo!" E então desligou.

Matías estava estático, ainda com o celular na orelha escutando o 'tu-tu-tu'. Sentiu o coração apertar e pequenas lágrimas acumularen-se no canto dos olhos. Correu e abraçou a pessoa na sua frente.

"Camila! O Vicente me odeia agora? O que eu faço?" Ele envolveu os braços entro os ombros da pessoa e afundou a cabeça no seu ombro. Tudo bem que era triste e tal o Chile falar com ele desse jeito- Mas não é como se Argentina não estivesse acostumado com isso. Alem do mais, ele poderia se aproveitar um pouquinho da situação, certo? Pedro havia abraçado Uruguai a cada gol, ele também merecia um pouquinho. E nossa mãe, Camila era tão quentinha e cheirosa, como ele nunca havia notado depois de abraçá-la tantas vezes?

"Isso é ótimo." A voz saiu grossa e raivosa. "Mas você poderia parar de me agarrar porque _eu não sou a Camila_?"

Argentina levantou a cabeça, não era mesmo Uruguai que ele havia abraçado.

Ele tinha abraçado o Brasil.

"Eca! Que nojo!" Matías largou o outro e começou a esfregar os braços, como se estivesse tentando limpa-lo.

"Era eu que deveria falar isso!" Pedro sentiu veias saltarem no seu rosto. "Seu gay apaixonado pelo Maradona!"

"O que? Eu já disse que não sou apaixonado pelo Maradona! Eu é só o meu ídolo!"

"Ah, isso quer dizer que admite que é gay?"

"Q-que?"

Uruguai assistia mais uma vez os dois começarem a discutir.

Como ela queria que seus olhos tirassem foto.

* * *

**N/a:** Posso dizer que eu adorei escrever esse capítulo. Uruguai é um dos países que eu mais gostei de criar e ela é tão fofa e adorável.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo;

Como eu irei ter que usar bastantes Ocs, vou colocar a lista dos que eu já criei e coloquei um nome:

Brasil:_ Pedro Ferreira da Silva._  
Argentina: _Matías Rodrigez._  
Uruguai: _Camila Alvarez._  
Chile: _Vicente Ramirez._  
Venezuela: _Vanessa Lopez._  
África do Sul: _Sizwe._  
Portugal: _Afonso Machado de Souza._

Não é coincidência todos os países que falam castelhano terminarem seu sobrenome com _ez._ Foi um tipo de promessa que fizeram ao se tornarem independentes; Apesar de agora não termos o mesmo pai, continuaremos as sermos irmãos. Se bem que eles poderiam ter o mesmo sobrenome, mas Alfred e Matthew não têm o mesmo sobrenome. Então decidi colocar sobrenomes diferentes com a terminação igual.

E sobre o extra, agradeçam aos meus amigos. Isso realmente aconteceu com eles.

O próximo provavelmente será Brasil e Costa do Marfim; apesar de amanhã jogar Brasil e Portugal. Estou realmente atrasada, mas vou tentar o máximo para alcançar a copa de novo! Ainda pretendo fazer Portugal e Coréia do Norte. A hora de Afonso brilhar esta chegando! Haha. Mas claro que eles vão apagar amanha! Brasil _tem_ que vencer. É obrigação do Pedro dar ou 6 á 0 neles.

E pobre Feliciano e Lovino.  
Alemanha deve estar tendo de aturar um italiano chorando no ombro dele.

Cien Fleur:  
OMFG, jutsus? Como eu não notei antes? Hahahaha.  
Mas foi feio mesmo, deu ate um pouco de vergonha, né? Mas contra Costa do Marfim conseguimos sentir de novo que a seleção Brasileira esta voltando.  
Ah, eu vi Alemanha. Poxa, eu nem acreditei. Onde estava o time que tinha feito 4 á 0? Fala sério. Eu perdi dinheiro com isso! Nunca mais aposto na Alemanha pra nada. –q (e nem em Coréia do Sul, esses países ainda vão me deixar pobre)  
Mas enfim, que bom que você esta gostando. Espero que goste desse capítulo também.

Nina-osp:  
Er...bem, obrigada. -corada-Eu meio que já imaginava isso, pois é minha primeira fanfic, mas ate estou recebendo mais reiviews do que esperava. Agradeço pela sua ajuda.  
Hahaha; Pra falar a verdade, eu também tenho certa desconfiança desse relacionamento dos dois. Cof–_espanhalolicon_- cof. Mas eu imagino que o Lovino é bastante ciumento com todas as nações intimas a ele.  
Yeah! Brasil~! Pois é; é esse o jeito que eu imagino a Coréia do Norte. Eu tinha duas opções, para falar a verdade. Uma Coréia medrosa estilo Latíva ou uma fria e séria semelhante ao Vietnam. E levando em conta que ele fez parte da União Soviética e atualmente esta com problemas com a Coréia do Sul, acho que o estilo sério ficaria melhor nele.  
Minha escola também libera meia hora antes do jogo do Brasil, mas ate chegar em casa o jogo já começo. Quem dera colocassem um telão lá.

Indichin:  
Haha, que bom.  
Bem, eu levei um bom tempo para colocar um nome nele. Eu estava em dúvida entre Pedro, Lucas e Gabriel, os nomes mais comuns do Brasil- eu acho. Mas no final, achei Pedro melhor.  
Deve ser por isso mesmo. Se traduzirmos Peter, fica Pedro. Mas acho que é melhor não traduzir os nomes sabe, imagina só, Alfred ficaria Alfredo. Nada contra, mas pra mim Alfred fica muito mais awesome.  
Ai está! Antonio X Vash! Eu também adorei esse jogo; Suíça foi bem resistente. Desculpe se ele ficou muito Oc, é um personagem difícil de trabalhar sem armas por perto. ;/  
Ah, pode se animar o quanto quiser. E sim, Argentina tem que se ferrar. Como o chefe do Pedro disse: "A Argentina está maravilhosa... Até enfrentar o Brasil.". Haha.  
Quem?- Brincadeira, brincadeira. Eu amo o Canadá. (L) Mas não me agüento, sempre acabo fazendo essa piada- principalmente quando é com uma amiga minha, super fangirl dele.  
Bem, é verdade que Argentina foi um pouco cruel, mas se lembrarmos do Brasil com o Canadá nos Jogos Pan Americanos de Futebol feminino em 2007... Pedro não teve um pingo de compaixão também.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de tudo: **HETALIA VAI VIR PARA O BRASILLLLL~  
**A NewPOP, editora de manga, vai lançar Hetalia – Axis Powers no Brasil! FUCK YEAH!

**x**

_World Cup 2010_

_Data: 20/06/2010  
Jogos do Dia: Eslováquia X Paraguai; Itália X Nova Zelândia; Brasil X Costa do Marfim.  
Foco: Brasil X Costa do Marfim._

* * *

_13:30_

Eslováquia se encolheu enquanto escutava Venezuela xingar o jogador eslovaco que tinha acabado de marcar uma falta. O que ela estava fazendo aqui, para inicio de conversa? Ela nem tinha sido classificada para a copa do mundo. Olhou para Paraguai, que tentava inutilmente segura-la para não ir discutir com o arbitro. Que tipo de selvagens existiam na América? Tá certo que os europeus não poderiam se chamar de completamente civilizados, levando em conta a vasta historia de guerra que eles possuíam; Mas mesmo assim, eles não saiam ofendendo os jogadores adversários e o juiz que não tinha marcado a falta. Bem, na maioria das vezes não.

Enquanto isso Paraguai não sabia se deveria agradecer ou não o fato de Vanessa estar com ele. Era verdade que ele havia ficado muito feliz de ter conseguido fazer amizade com a venezuelense, foi a sua salvação ela ter entrado no MERCOSUL. Paraguai nem conseguia entender como tinha conseguido sobreviver às reuniões com a antiga Tríplice Aliança. O maior problema nem era o Brasil, Pedro parecia ter passado uma borracha em tudo, e hoje em dia eles tinham ate um bom relacionamento, mas com Argentina e Uruguai era um pouco diferente. Uruguai era outra que tentava fingir que nada tinha acontecido, ate porque ela não teve muita participação na guerra do Paraguai, mas às vezes ela realmente não conseguia esconder o desconforto que sentia quando via Brasil e ele conversando sobre a Usina Hidrelétrica de Itaipu. E Argentina, bem, esse não fazia questão nenhuma de disfarça os olhares. Por isso que quando Venezula entrou em 2009, ele se sentiu extremamente aliviado.

Não tinha sido tão difícil fazer amizade com ela, o problema era conseguir conviver com ela. Vanessa era uma mulher extremamente arrogante e orgulhosa, sempre pronta para arrumar uma briga. Ela gostava de falar, mas não de escutar, sempre tirava conclusões precipitadas. Esse foi um dos principais fatores que a fizeram demorar tanto para entrar na MERCOSUL. Mas apesar de tudo, Vanessa tinha um bom coração e instinto super protetor com aqueles a quem ela se apega. Ela também sabia ser bastante divertida quando queria.

Com o passar do tempo a personalidade mais tímida e calma de Paraguai começou a conter um pouco o temperamento de Venezula. Eles faziam uma boa dupla.

"Che." Vanessa bufou, enquanto voltava a se sentar. "Que juiz cego."

"Vanessa, não se preocupe." Paraguai sorriu para ela enquanto voltava a se sentar também. "Estou ganhando."

"Você que está relaxado demais!" Ela lhe deu um olhar mais exigente. "Não se pode confiar nesses europeus. O futebol pode ser uma caixinha de surpresas."

É verdade. O paraguaio teve que concordar. Afinal, o que tinha acontecido com seu antigo mentor? Como a fúria tinha conseguido perder para Suíça?

"Se bem que a Eslováquia esta horrível." Vanessa comentou, sem se importar muito com o fato que o Eslovaco estava do lado dela. "Você viu? São só passes errados."

"Vene..." O sul americano chamou, esperando que o olhar de Eslováquia não matasse eles dois.

"Hnn?"

Paraguai olhou para a amiga. Ela parecia nem ter notado que o europeu estava perto dela.

"Esquece. Não foi nada."

Eslováquia suspirou irritado. Por mais que odiasse admitir, a sul americana estava certa. A seleção eslovaca estava vergonhosa. Eram passes errados, má defesa e um ataque sem vontade. Ao menos depois do primeiro gol paraguaio os jogadores pareceram acordar um pouco; mas nem assim estava melhor do que a seleção adversária.

Vendo Paraguai e Venezuela conversarem animadamente sobre o jogo, sentiu uma ligeira saudade da República Tcheca. Balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar do sentimento, ela provavelmente nem estaria assistindo ao jogo. Sentiu sua própria tristeza se misturando com a tristeza de seu povo; Se continuasse assim ele acabaria entrando em depressão.

Mesmo Eslováquia tentando usar a mesma técnica que tinha usado contra Nova Zelândia no segundo tempo, ainda não tinha sido o bastante. O desempenho estava sendo horrível, talvez o pior da copa. Por isso ele não ficou tão surpreso ao ver o segundo gol do Paraguai.

Levantou-se e começou a se afastar enquanto Venezuela e o adversário se abraçavam comemorando. Para ele já tinha sido o suficiente.

Atravessou o corredor enquanto via torcedores da sua seleção também saírem um pouco decepcionados. Tinham pessoas chorando, discutindo, brigando, tropeçando... Espera, tropeçando?

Eslováquia sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Só conhecia uma pessoa capaz de tropeçar em uma superfície plana. Aproximou-se da pessoa que continuava no chão.

"República... Tcheca?" Perguntou, meio inseguro.

A Tcheca olhou para cima, o rosto ficou vermelho ao perceber que tinha sido descoberta.

"Ah, ah... E-eslováquia!" A mulher começou a gaguejar. "Q-que coincidência!"

"Não acho que tenha sido tanta consciência, afinal, foi o meu jogo." Olhou ironicamente para a ex-mulher, enquanto se abaixava para olhar melhor para ela. República Tcheca não tinha mudado nada dês da ultima vez que tinham se visto.

"E-eu não vim aqui para torcer por você!" Eslováquia sorriu, a ruiva continuava sendo uma péssima mentirosa.

"Então você veio torcer pelo Paraguai?"

"I-isso mesmo!"

"E dês de quando você o conhece?" Ele questionou, se divertindo com o joguinho.

"Er..." Ela parou para pensar. Maldita vez que tinha começado com a mentira, agora ela conseguia achar uma saída. Teria que dizer a verdade e aumentar o ego do ex-marido.

Eslováquia começou a rir, levantando e oferecendo a ajuda para república Tcheca, que aceitou meio relutante.

"Você sempre foi pé frio, não é mesmo?"

"O-o que?" Se irritou. "Isso é coisa que se diga para uma pessoa que veio torcer por você?"

"Uê..." O eslovaco fingiu o tom inocente. "Você não tinha vindo para torcer pro Paraguai?"

A República Tcheca estava pronta para rebater, quando percebeu que não tinha argumentos. Isso só vez Eslováquia rir mais ainda.

"Pare de rir de mim!"

"Desculpe- Hahaha, mais é muito engraçado! Hahahaha." Ele não conseguia parar de rir, parecia ate os velhos tempos.

Por um momento conseguiu se esquecer da derrota pro sul-americano, se esqueceu da tristeza de seu povo e da decepção que sua seleção havia lhe proporcionado.

Só mesmo a República Tcheca para fazê-lo rir numa situação dessas.

_16:00_

Feliciano e Lovino estavam esperando o adversário se mostrar. Apesar do jogo já ter começado á alguns minutos, Nova Zelândia ainda não tinha chegado.

"Vee..." Itália puxou a manga do irmão mais velho. "Como você acha que a Nova Zelândia deve se parecer?"

"Provavelmente ele deve ser mais um mostro sobrancelhudo como Inglaterra." Romano colocou duas sobrancelhas falsas e fingiu estar bebendo numa xícara de chá imaginária, fazendo o irmão mais novo rir.

Os irmãos italianos continuaram a rir à custa do inglês ate uma menina se aproximar deles.

"Desculpem o atraso." Ela pediu com um doce sorriso. "Eu sou a Nova Zelândia."

Itália do sul e do norte sentiram o coração bater mais rápido. Nova Zelândia era tão... Bonita. O cabelo loiro areia possuam dois coques pequenos, um de cada lado da cabeça, e o resto dos frios ondulavam graciosamente para fora, parando antes dos ombros. O corpo pequeno e delicado, com a pele branquinha como neve. Os olhos verdes-esmeraldas e as sobrancelhas monstruosas de Inglaterra- Mas que estranhamente pareciam perfeitas no rosto rosado de sua colônia.

Os italianos sentiram o rosto corar e as mechas onduladas se animarem. O instinto paquerador despertando.

"Vai ser um prazer jogar com você, senhorita Nova Zelândia." Romano tomou uma das mãos dela e beijou, com um olhar sedutor.

"Sim, sim!" Itália a outra mão dela entre as suas, agitando animadamente, com um sorriso bobo.

"Também vai se ótimo jogar com vocês, atuais campeões." Nova Zelândia continuou sorrindo, aumentando o ego dos italianos.

A loira se sentou entre os dois europeus, que não paravam de tentar chamar a sua atenção, começando uma conversa.

"Então, como uma menina tão delicada como você começou a jogar futebol?"

"Inglaterra que me ensinou."

"Ah, sim. Claro."

Enquanto a loira respondia sem olhar para eles, concentrada no jogo, os italianos nem se lembravam do jogo.

Talvez fora essa a culpa do que havia acontecido á seguir.

A loira pulou, correndo ate onde podia e gritando por sua seleção. Levou alguns segundos para os italianos perceberem o que tinha acontecido.

Nova Zelândia havia marcado um gol. Neles. Os campeões atuais.

A menina virou para eles, com uma voz maligna e um olhar frio. "Não me subestimem, comedores de pasta."

Feliciano e Lovino sentiram um calafrio na espinha, o que tinha acontecido com a menininha doce e delicada?

Passaram o resto do jogo pensando em como as colônias de Inglaterra poderiam ser mais assustadoras que o próprio Inglês.

_20:30_

Brasil desligou o celular sem muito animo. Uruguai disse que não poderia vir ao seu jogo porque não havia conseguido a passagem para Johanesburgo á tempo- O que era uma pena, ele queria tanto que Camila estivesse com aqui, do seu lado. Já Matías... Esse o brasileiro tinha certeza que se fosse aparecer, só daria as caras quando o Brasil estivesse perdendo- O que não iria acontecer hoje. E não era como se ele quisesse a companhia de Argentina. De jeito nenhum. Ele não era o Vicente para querer isso. Alem do mais, se ele viesse a aparecer, iria ficar falando de como ele conseguiu derrotar os sul coreanos de goleada, e que Pedro tinha tido que suar para consegui vencer os nortes coreanos. Irritação desnecessária.

"Ah, você deve se o Brasil."

Pedro levantou a cabeça e viu um homem grande e forte vestindo a camisa do Costa do Marfim. Sentiu um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo.

"C-costa do Marfim?" Perguntou, um pouco inseguro.

"Em carne e osso." O outro lhe respondeu com um sorriso.

Pedro fez uma pausa.

"... Um minutinho só." Ele pediu, e saiu andando o mais rápido que podia.

Assim que virou o corredor, ele desabou na parede. Jesus Cristo, o que era aquele homem? O Incrível Huck? Por que Afonso não tinha dito que Costa do Marfim era um mostro? Não, o português só tinha dito que ele era forte. Forte, forte. Ta legal, forte era o Brasil, o cara lá era o Chuck Norris africano!

Pedro respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. O que importava era o talento em campo, a raça, não o porte físico. Sim, era isso. Ele não iria perder.

Sorriu ao sentir a autoconfiança voltar. Era disso que ele precisava, confiança em si mesmo. Se não tivesse fé em si mesmo, nada dava certo.

Mesmo se Costa do Marfim fosse um brutamonte, tivesse uma defesa espetacular e usasse a força para jogar e ferir os jogadores, Brasil conseguiria dar a volta por cima. Como ele não sabia, mas na hora ele daria o seu jeitinho.

**x**

Brasil choramingou ao ver outro passe errado. Ele podia dizer que a seleção tinha melhorado bastante dês do jogo contra os asiáticos, mas ainda não estava cem por cento. Ainda tinham chutes que passavam longe do gol e muitos passes errados.

Claro que não seria por isso que ele iria ficar chateado.

"Se fosse Portugal, já teria colocado a culpa juiz." Costa do Marfim comentou, enquanto se virava para ver o brasileiro.

"Mas eu não sou ele." Pedro disse mal-humorado, mal logo voltou a sorrir. "Graças á Deus, né?"

O africano olhou perplexo para ele, mas depois começou a gargalhar estrondosamente, fazendo Pedro se encolher um pouco.

Fazia muito tempo que alguém não caia em suas provocações. Olhou novamente para Brasil, que mexia freneticamente as pernas, não de nervosismo, mas sim de animação. Costa do Marfim conseguia ver a felicidade do povo brasileiro através do sorriso da nação, a esperança através dos olhos e a empolgação com os movimentos incessantes. O sorriso do africano se alargou, aquele do seu lado era o país do futebol, sem duvida alguma.

"Vai ser um jogo interessante." Disse para si mesmo, enquanto voltava a assistir a partida.

Apesar de Brasil ter começado com tudo e quase feito um gol, quem estava tomando conta da bola era Costa do Marfim. Eles estavam atacando mais do que o jogo com Portugal, e os jogadores sul-americanos pareciam estar perdidos. Pedro estava começando a ficar preocupado quando veio o primeiro gol.

Luis Fabiano deu um calcanhar não muito bonito, que foi melhorado por Kaká que devolveu para Luis, que marcou seu primeiro gol depois de seis partidas sem nada. O jogador sorriu e mostrou um seis para a câmera, homenageando a filha que fazia aniversário.

Brasil pulou da cadeira, comemorando o gol. Costa do Marfim bufou irritado.

O gol pareceu acordar os jogadores de Costa do Marfim, que começaram a atacar mais, exigindo muito do goleiro brasileiro, Julio Cesar. O africano sorriu ao quase ver um gol, ele estava chegando perto, Brasil que abrisse o olho. Ainda tinha mais um tempo.

O primeiro tempo acabou com um quase gol de Costa do Marfim, novamente. Pedro nem saiu do lugar da cadeira para comprar algo para comer ou ir ao banheiro, não queria perder um segundo do jogo.

A partida estava boa, emocionante. Era assim que Pedro gostava. Ele adorava o suspense que o fazia prender a respiração, os sustos e o orgulho da ótima defesa de seus jogadores, a animação de ver os brasileiros contra atacando e fazendo a torcida adversária se calar; E isso não era só ele, todo o seu povo sentia a mesma coisa, caso contrário não seria o futebol o esporte mais famoso no Brasil.

O futebol podia ter sido criado na Inglaterra, mas quem era o dono do esporte era o Brasil.

O segundo tempo começou com uma baita defesa de Costa do Marfim. Os jogadores estavam sempre sendo marcados e os africanos não perdiam a chance para tirar a bola dos jogadores brasileiros. Pedro começou a batucar os dedos no braço da cadeira para tentar aliviar um pouco a tensão, sua mente sempre repetindo: 'Vamos lá seleção! Vamos mostrar pra eles do que somos feito. '

Foi então que Luis Fabiano marcou mais um gol. Ele dominou a bola, deu dois belos chapéus em jogadores adversários e chutou a bola para ela balançar a rede. Pedro gritou, se levantando da cadeira com as mãos para cima, indo ate a grade para comemorar.

"Ei, isso não valeu! Ele usou o braço!" Costa do Marfim tentou contestar, mas parou assim que percebeu que o sul americano não escutava uma palavra que ele estava dizendo. Brasil estava ocupado demais escutando o seu povo inteiro gritando, no estádio, nas ruas, fora de casa, dentro de casa, em toda parte. O mundo comemorou o gol dos canarinhos.

O estádio gritou o nome do jogador e comemorou '_a volta do campeão_'. Brasil respirou fundo, curtindo a alegria. Fazia muito tempo que não escutava isso.

Pedro voltou a se sentar, com o africano olhando para ele. Não sentia mais nenhum calafrio nem arrepio. O que a adrenalina do futebol não fazia com ele.

Não demorou muito para Brasil ter que se levantar novamente da cadeira, para comemorar o terceiro gol do jogo e segundo gol de Elano nessa copa. O jogador tirou as caneleiras mostrando o nome das duas filhas. O coração de Pedro estava batendo como um tambor da bateria de desfile de carnaval. Sentiu a voz falhar um pouco, sinal que já estava ficando rouco, mas não se importou. Sua seleção merecia.

Costa do Marfim sentiu a tristeza e raiva lhe bater em cheio, seu povo amaldiçoava e chorava. A sensação era desesperadora, o seu coração apertava. Implorou para sua seleção fazer algo á respeito, mas não o que estava por vir.

Os jogadores africanos já estavam mais do que com raiva, e começaram a usar seu ponto forte: A força.

Aos tinta minutos, um jogador africano pisou com a crava da chuteira na canela de Elano, que tinha acabado de fazer o gol, amassando as caneleiras que o jogador tinha usado para homenagiar sua familia. O brasileiro caiu, sem força para se levantar, sentindo o força da pisada.

O juiz não marcou falta.

Pedro levantou indignado, sem medo de xingar o juiz. Costa do Marfim ficou quieto enquanto assistia o sul americano extravasar.

E a violência não parou. Keita fez uma falta violenta em Michel, desta vez levando cartão amarelo. Os jogadores brasileiros estavam começando a ficar irritados, junto com a nação. Será que os adversários não sabiam jogar futebol?

"Desculpe."

Brasil olhou surpreso pro lado.

"Como?"

"Me desculpe." Costa do Marfim repetiu, evitando olhar o brasileiro. "Não queria que tivéssemos um jogo assim."

O africano se sentia extremamente envergonhado. Seu adversário tinha sido honesto apesar do segundo gol de Luiz Fabiano, ele tinha lhe respeitado e jogado muito bem. Não tinha sido irritante não arrogante como Portugal. Queria ele ter jogado como a seleção brasileira, cheia de alegria e esperança.

Brasil olhou compreensivo. As vezes o próprio povo fazia algo que eles consideravam extremamente errado e não queriam que acontecesse. Se todo seu povo agisse do modo que eles queriam, não existiria violência nem roubos, desigualdade ou preconceitos.

"Não precisa se envergonhar do seu povo," Pedro deu uns tapinhas nas costas do grande africano. "Todos agimos sem pensar na hora da raiva."

Costa do Marfim voltou seus olhos para ele, Brasil estava lhe confortando apesar das faltas que seus jogadores haviam feito nele?

Rapidamente, a atenção das duas nações se voltaram para o jogo, onde parecia estar acontecendo uma confusão.

"O que?" Brasil se levantou, tendo ter uma vista melhor. "O Kaká foi expulso?"

Pedro gemeu de desgosto, enquanto afundava na carteira e dava um olhar rápido para o africano.

"Não disse que todos acabamos fazendo besteira quando estamos nervosos?"

Costa do Marfim não conseguiu fazer outra coisa a não ser rir junto com o brasileiro.

**x**

**Extra:**

Vicente estava sentado no sofá, enquanto Matías estava deitado, com os pés em seu colo.

"Por que você esta aqui mesmo?" O Chileno perguntou irritado, tentando tirar os pés do outro de cima dele.

"Porque eu vim lhe fazer companhia." Argentina respondeu, sem se importar muito com as tentativas do outro. Ajeitou a cabeça no braço do sofá e voltou a assistir o jogo de Pedro.

Chile desistiu de tentar tirar as pernas do argentino de seu colo e voltou a assistir o jogo também, mais ainda reparando nas ações do ex-irmão.

Ele havia passado o jogo inteiro criticando a seleção brasileira, mas estranhamente quando os africanos começaram a fazer faltas violentas, ele ficou quieto, ao invés de rir.

"Che." Ele estalou a língua, ao ver o camisa dez do Brasil ser expulso de campo, e conseqüentemente da partida contra Portugal. Tomou um gole de seu mate.

"Você..." Vicente começou, procurando as palavras certas. "Está preocupado com Pedro?"

Matías praticamente engasgou com sua bebida, retirando os pés de cima do chileno e se encolhendo na outra extremidade do sofá.

"O que? Tá maluco Vicente? Por que eu estaria preocupado com o Brasil?"

"É que, você pareceu tão sério quando..."

"Ah, que isso!" Argentina cortou a fala do outro, se aproximando de Chile. "Você sabe que é único pra mim~! Não precisa ficar com ciúmes."

Chile se afastou para a outra extremidade do sofá grande, sentindo o rosto pegar fogo.

"Q-quem disse que eu estou com ciúmes?"

Argentina riu ao ver a reação exagerado de Vicente, fazendo o outro corar mais ainda.

Ele se levantou. "To indo fazer mais um mate. Quer um?"

"Não, obrigada."

"Então tá." Matías sumiu pela porta, deixando Chile sozinho.

Vicente suspirou cansado, desligando a Tv que anunciava o gol de Costa do Marfim.

"Essa amizade com rivalidade deles ainda vão machucá-los."

* * *

**N/a:** Ciao! :D  
Cá estou com Brasil x Costa do Marfim. E o próximo será Portugal x Coréia do Norte.  
Como eu disse antes, eu perdi o capítulo do Brasil x Costa do Marfim. O original estava melhor, mas só consegui refazer isso, scusa. Espero que tenham gostado apesar de ter sido um pouco sem sal.  
Eu não poderia estar mais feliz; Portugal vai jogar com Espanha! Vou conseguir fazer PortxEspa! Eu simplesmente amo esses dois. 3  
Ah, se vocês quiserem que eu escreva sobre um jogo, é só pedi.  
O que acharam da Nova Zelândia? Eu vi uma tirinha no Pixiv com ela, não consegui me segurar. Deus, ela é tão linda - mesmo com as sobrancelhas do Arthur. Em compensação, a personalidade...  
E quanto á Eslováquia e República Tcheca? De acordo com meu caderno de geografia do ano passado, eles tiveram um tipo de Divórcio de Veludo. Ou seja, eles já foram casados! Talvez de um tipo diferente que Hungria e Áustria com o império Austro-Húngaro, já que eles formavam um só país, a Tchecoslováquia. Mas enfim, eles tiveram um divorcio sem grandes brigas e hoje vivem como amigos, apesar de República Tcheca negar isso, dizendo que são apenas vizinhos.

Por ultimo... Alguém sabe algum nome bom pro Paraguai?

Cien Fluer:  
Haha, você acha mesmo?  
Quando eu terminei de criar a Camila e parei e pensei: Nossa, que fofa. Nem acredito que conseguir criar uma menininha assim. Eu sempre costumo ver o Uruguai como um homem, mas eu não conseguia colocar isso na cabeça. Uruguai foi um dos primeiros países a legalizarem o direito da mulher de votar; Eu tinha que trabalhar com isso. Alem do mais, alguém tem que parar as brigas de Matías e Pedro. Ela é aquela e coloca equilíbrio nas coisas entre eles, mesmo já tendo sido o motivo de varias discussões deles.  
Ah, eu adorei essa parte também. Eu cheguei a chorar de rir quando meus amigos fizeram isso. Eles ficaram ate preocupados comigo. xD  
Espero que tenha respondido á sua expectativa com esse capítulo.  
Ancora più~

LiNeAloKa:  
Jura? OMG, eu também acho que Brasil, Argentina e Uruguai o trio mais lindo da America Latina~! Eu não consegui me segurar; Eu tinha que falar deles, a Triplice Aliança. Posso dizer que prefiro eles do que o Peru, Argentina e Chile- Talvez por que eu seja brasileira e eles não tenham o Brasil.  
Eu também estou acostumada a ver Uruguai como um menino; mas como eu disse para a Cien- Eu não consigo enxergar ele assim. Er... Venezula? Talvez seja um problema mesmo. A idéia da Venezuela mulher metida e barraqueira esta já fixa na minha cabeça- mas espero que você tenha gostado dela(mesmo que não de para fazer um yaoi com Colômbia.)  
Bem, o Brasil não é necessariamente baixinho. Eu imaginei ele do mesmo tamanho que Argentina- E Uruguai só se iguala um pouco á eles porque usa aqueles tamancos de salto. É mesmo, seria um pouco irônico o maior país da América do sul ser o mais baixinho. Bem estilo uke, hahaha.  
OMG! –engasga- V-vo-você ira desenhar? – com lágrimas nos olhos emocionada- Não acredito. Você alegrou o meu dia mais do que o ultimo episódio de Durarara. Serio. Quando você terminar deixa eu ver? Per favoreee?  
Ah, Honduras e Chile? Eles não eram pra ser um casal, também prefiro Chile x Bolivia, ou Chile x Peru, ou Argentina x Chile. (L) O fato é que o Chile consegue ficar bem com muitos países.  
Ah, como você soube? Minha idéia de relacionamento deles é quase isso. Um triângulo entre o Brasil, Argentina e Chile. Até porque eu vejo muitos Argentina x Chile por ai. Mas não sei se vou fazer dessa fic uma fic de casais; a maioria vai ser só amizade mesmo.  
Usar os sul-americanos? Fique a vontade. Seria ate legal, para ver como eles são aos olhos dos outros. Muitas vezes eu tento fazer ocs de um jeito, mas meus amigos os interpretam totalmente diferentes. Eu vou ficar muito feliz de ver meus filhotes aparecendo em outras fics.  
Não se incomode em escrever demais. Reviews grandes me deixam mais feliz do que o Matías com um autógrafo do Maradona.  
Fino al prossimo capitolo!

Nina-ops:  
Mentira! Menzogna! O Hidekazy-sensei ira criar o Port e Brasil? Oh, é o dia mais feliz de minha vida~ Primeiro eu recebo a noticia que vou viajar, depois o ultimo episódio de Durarara, o fato de Hetalia no Brasil, então a LiNeAloKa-san e agora essa notícia. Abençoado seja você Hidekazu-sensei(E faça o Brasil _bem bonito_, ok?).  
Bem, ai esta o Brasil x Costa do Marfim. Espero que você tenha gostado.  
LoL, imagino a cara de Pedro e Afonso agora. Bem estilo a cara para excalibur( piada de soul eater xD).  
Bem, é isso. Até mais.

Indichin:  
PruCan... –hemorragia nasal- Nossa, pra falar a verdade eu não tinha pensado neles, ate porque acho que o Gilbert que ficaria enchendo o saco do Arthur; e que o Feliciano e Alfred ficaram assistindo, porque já tinham saído da copa. E porque o Matthew também não esta na copa- Se bem que Venezuela também não...  
Ah sim, Inglaterra vai xingar muito o juiz. Haha.  
Ah, minha mãe nem pergunta mais. Dês do derrame de petróleo no golfo, ela me ignora legal. Haha. Tipo, eu imaginei o Alfred recebendo bronca do México e colocando a culpa no Arthur. xD Hetalia as vezes faz mal as nossas mentes(principalmente quando se esta estudando sobre a invasão Japonesa.)  
[Flash Back]  
-Então, por causa da procura de novos territórios, o Japão invadiu a China e-, Tudo bem com você? Que cara é essa?  
-Não é nada não professora. É que eu nunca imaginei o Kiku como o ativo.  
[Flash Back End]  
Não foi legal, eu fui expulsa de sala.  
Mas o Matías ainda vai gastar muito o nosso Brasil; E esperamos que possamos fazer o mesmo! Acho que a seleção argentina esta muito forte e eu ate que acho o Maradona legal, mas em todo caso, estou torcendo para o Gil e Ludwi. Hahaha, acima de tudo, ainda sou brasileira. (L)


	5. Chapter 5

_World Cup 2010_

_Data: 21/06/2010  
Jogos do Dia: Portugal X Coréia do Norte; Chile X Suíça; Espanha X Honduras.  
Foco: Portugal X Coréia do Norte._

* * *

_13:30_

Afonso terminava de beber sua coca-cola enquanto esperava o inicio do segundo tempo. Ele estava mais calmo do que o ultimo jogo, porem não iria relaxar tão facilmente. Os asiáticos podiam surpreender, mesmo que o placar estivesse á seu favor. Coréia do Norte tinha uma boa defesa, chegando á quase se comparar como uma muralha- impenetrável. E havia dado trabalho até para Brasil, para _o Brasil_. Isso já era razão o suficiente para ele não dar mole.

Porem Portugal vacilou um pouco ao lembrar da antiga colônia. Seu pequeno Pedro. Dalí á quatro dias eles iriam se encontrar novamente.

Tudo bem, não precisava de todo esse drama e clima melancólico. Eles se falavam, principalmente durante á copa. Um pedia conselho do outro sobre os adversários, já que estavam no mesmo grupo. Porem sempre que eles se encontravam pessoalmente, o clima tendia a ficar pesado... Era tudo culpa do brasileiro! Se Pedro nunca quisesse ser independente, ele e Afonso estariam ate hoje vivendo felizes. Mas não, ele tinha que escutar e se fascinar com os boatos da independência dos Estados Unidos. Ele tinha que se rebelar contra o próprio pai, tinha que morder a mão daquele que lhe deu educação e carinho. Daquele que lhe ensinou á falar, ler, comer, beber, se vestir e se proteger. Pedro tinha que fingir esquecer de tudo que haviam passado juntos, ignorar os sentimentos de Portugal e declarar 'Independência ou Morte'- Como se a morte fosse uma opção melhor do que viver com Afonso, como se ele preferisse morrer no que passear nas praias com o português mais uma vez.

Na verdade, Brasil não passava de um moleque ingrato.

Coréia do Norte se afastou um pouco dele assim que viu Portugal amassar o máximo que podia a pobre latinha de coca-cola. Se perguntou por que o europeu estava assim, pelo amor de Deus, ele estava ganhando de um á zero! Era o coreano que deveria estar irritado.

Não era a primeira vez que eles se enfrentavam. Em 66, na copa da Inglaterra, Coréia do Norte tinha dado um baita susto em Afonso, terminando o primeiro tempo com três á zero. O asiático se lembrava o estado de nervosismo que Portugal havia ficado, alem de embaraçado, pois estava na companhia do dono da casa. Porem seu povo lhe socorreu, fazendo o milagre de virar o jogo para cinco á três. Foi uma partida histórica.

Talvez fosse por isso que o coreano não estava tão animado. Quando ele jogou com Brasil, ele tinha esperado ser adversário de alguém como Afonso- ate mesmo pelo fato do sul-americano ter sido colônia de Portugal. Foi uma grande surpresa encontrar alguém completamente diferente do europeu. Ele tinha lhe passado um pouco de tranqüilidade e ate mesmo confiança.

Mas agora era diferente, era contra Portugal, não Brasil.

O jogo entre Portugal e Coréia do Norte tinha começado com chuva. Um mal pressagio para os europeus, uma boa notícia para os asiáticos. Mas parece que foi só uma pegadinha com os dois, pois a chuva realmente estava dando mais sorte para Afonso.

O segundo tempo começou. A seleção portuguesa avançava com tudo, e os coreanos revidavam na mesma altura. Estava obvio que Afonso pretendia recompensar o empate de zero á zero da estréia na copa.

O jogo estava muito movimentado. Coréia, por mais que estivesse em desvantagem, não iria ceder. Portugal sabia disso, o jogo do Brasil contra o asiático foi prova desse fato. Nos últimos minutos, o norte coreano acreditou e marcou um gol. Mas Afonso não daria essa chance á ele.

Aos oito minutos do segundo tempo, eis o resultado da determinação portuguesa. Um gol de Simão e o placar estava dois á zero. Os coreanos logo partiram para o contra ataque, mas a seleção européia não tinha relaxado, ainda estava firme e forte.

Coréia do Norte crispou os lábios ao perceber isso.

"Não pense que eu sou que nem o Brasil que acha que já venceu assim que marca um simples gol." Afonso sorriu desafiadoramente para o asiático, que só lhe devolveu um olhar de ódio.

Depois de três minutos, a bola balança a rede coreana de novo. Portugal levantou da cadeira, comemorando o gol, enquanto coréia enfiou a cabeça entre as mãos. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Não podia.

E a felicidade do português não acabou. Aos quinze minutos Ronaldo mandou um passe lindo para Tiago e a seleção portuguesa marca mais um gol!

A essa altura Coréia do Norte queria sumir. As vuvuzelas estavam lhe irritando, o europeu ao seu lado estava lhe irritando, a falha dos seus jogadores estava lhe irritando, o desanimo de seu povo estava lhe irritando, a voz de Coréia do Sul na sua mente estava lhe irritando! Isso tinha que ser culpa de Young Soo.

Ok, o sul-coreano não tinha culpa alguma de sua desgraça, mas era melhor colocar a culpa nele do que se sentir um incompetente. Sendo assim, era culpa de Young Soo e fim de papo.

As coisas boas não paravam de acontecer com Portugal. Nos últimos minutos, uma falha de defesa coreana deu a chance que o jogador português precisava. Cinco á zero.

Afonso subiu na cadeira, comemorando seu gol e o que poderia ser a maior goleada da copa de 2010. Ele tinha ultrapassado a partida de Alemanha com Austrália! Toma essa, Gilbert!

Os jogadores portugueses estavam entusiasmados, o povo português estava mais que animado e não preciso dizer o estado de Portugal em si, preciso?

Afonso mal tinha acabado de comemorar quando o seu craque, o seu orgulho, Cristiano Ronaldo, marcou o sexto gol.

Isso estava mais do que suficiente para Portugal, mas parece que para seus jogadores não. Eles queriam mais gritos, mais comemorações e praticamente matar seu país de felicidade. E foi-se o sétimo gol aos quarenta e dois minutos.

Sete á zero.

**Sete á zero.**

Portugal olhou para o lado, vendo coréia do norte depressivo, ele parecia ate um pouco doente. Pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas chegou a conclusão que se fosse ele a tentar lhe consolar, isso só deixaria o asiático pior ainda. Portugal virou para o campo, vendo os seus jogadores comemorando o final do jogo, o sentimento de orgulho e vitória que á tanto tempo não sentia, bateu-lhe em cheio.

Afonso olhou para o céu que já tinha parado de chover.

"Que venha com tudo, Pedro." Portugal sorriu para si mesmo. "Dessa vez não irei perder."

_16:00_

Suíça bateu com a mão na face. Será que ele não poderia ter um adversário normal?

"Parabéns Vicen~!" Matías jogou os braços para abraçar o chileno, fazendo biquinho para beijá-lo.

Chile rapidamente deu um soco no queixo de Argentina, impedindo esse de chegar mais perto dele. Já estava acostumado com isso, tinha seus meios de fugir do assédio de Matías.

"Po-por que você fez isso?" Argentina segurou a mandíbula, com lagrimas nos olhos. Era verdade que não tinha doido, mas ele adorava fazer um drama.

"Se comporte." Chile disse com raiva, e voltou a ver o jogo. Agora viria o contra-ataque de Suíça, ele tinha que estar concentrado.

Mas apesar de toda essa seriedade, Vicente não conseguiu conte o pequeno nos lábios. Ele tinha furado a impressionante defesa suíça, a defesa que nem a fúria de Espanha conseguiu. Ele iria se dar muito bem nessa copa, disso não tinha dúvidas.

Matías sorriu ao ver o pequeno sorriso permanecer na cara de Chile. Ele gostava de ver Vicente sorrindo, era algo que ele quase nunca fazia porque o outro sempre estava reclamando.

O sorriso de Vicente era tímido e gracioso, o oposto do de Brasil. Quando Pedro sorria era sempre um sorriso grande, caloroso e animado.

Argentina balançou a cabeça tentando se afastar de tais pensamentos. Por que diabos estava pensando e Brasil? Ainda mais, no sorriso dele! Aquela cerveja africana não tinha feito bem á ele, só podia ser.

"Aliais, você viu o jogo do Afonso?" Chile perguntou de repente.

"Do tio Portugal? Haha! Claro que eu vi! Foi incrível, sete á zero em cima dos coreanos!" Matías riu. "Aposto que Pedro deve estar super nervoso."

Vicente olhou para ele sem expressão e o argentino parou de rir instantaneamente. Será que tinha dito algo errado?

"Por que você pensou logo no Pedro ao invés de Espanha?" perguntou.

Argentina congelou na hora.

_Mierda._

"Hahaha, você sabe! É que..." Matías procurou uma boa desculpa, enquanto sentia o olhar de Chile o culpando. "É que Pedro e eles são do mesmo grupo, e o Brasil tomou um gol dos coreanos e ainda suou para fazer dois míseros gols!"

O chileno olhou suspeito para Argentina, mas logo depois voltou a se concentrar no jogo.

"Tanto faz."

Não era como se ele ligasse se Matías estava ou não pensando em Pedro.

Porque ele não ligava.

Não mesmo.

Suíça bufou, um dia ele ainda iria quebrar o sistema de segurança e dar um tiro nesses caras.

_20:30_

"Honduras!" Espanha correu ate sua antiga colônia, dando um grande abraço no garoto.

"Espanha!" O hondurenho retribuiu o abraço, sentindo voltar aos velhos tempos.

Antonio era provavelmente o único colonizador que tinha um bom relacionamento com todos os seus antigos filhos. Arthur tinha com bom relacionamento com Canadá, porem com os Estados Unidos era um horror. Portugal era odiado por quase todas as suas colônias e todos os antigos territórios de domínio francês queriam Francis o mais longe deles o possível. Mas com Antonio era diferente, ele tinha um ótimo relacionamento com todos seus queridos filhotes.

"Como você esta, pequeno?" O espanhol sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos desalinhados de Honduras.

"Estou ótimo." Ele respondeu sorrindo. "Ah, outro dia eu vi o Chile."

"O Vicente? Como ele esta?"

"Ele parece bem. Deve ter melhor agora, depois da vitória contra Suíça."

"Haha! Foi realmente impressionante, não é? Esse é meu Chile." Espanha limpou lagrimas imaginarias de orgulho, fazendo Honduras rir.

"Melhor você se preparar, porque depois daqui, vai ser contra ele que você vai jogar."

O sorriso de Espanha caiu um pouco.

"É verdade, né?" A voz saiu um pouco amargurada. "Eu não gosto de ter que ser adversário de vocês, me traz más lembranças."

Honduras olhou com pena para o ex-colonizador. Antonio tinha sofrido bastante quando suas colônias resolveram virar independentes, principalmente que foram quase todas no mesmo período. Abraçou o mais velho, tendo passar um pouco de conforto.

"Parece que foi uma pegadinha essa copa." Espanha continuou, abraçando novamente o hondurenho. " Todos acabamos caindo com antigas colônias. Eu com você e Chile, Afonso com Pedro, Arthur com Alfred..."

Honduras suspirou. "É verdade. Parece uma piada sem graça do destino."

**x**

O futebol vergonhoso que a Espanha tinha apresentado no jogo contra Suíça desapareceu completamente. Agora sim era a seleção espanhola, com ótimos toques e passes, uma estratégia magnífica e jogadores motivados. Era assim que Espanha jogava e deveria jogar sempre, com vontade, com talento, com _fúria_.

O primeiro tempo tinha sido totalmente da seleção espanhola. A fúria estava com tudo, nos três minutos já estava na frente do gol pronta para marcar um ponto quando Izaguierre desviou a bola com a mão dentro da área. O pênalti não foi dado pelo juiz japonês, Antonio se segurou para não ligar para Kiku. Honduras, no seu lado, deu um leve empurram em seu ombro. Era só o inicio do jogo ainda.

O sul americano sorriu ao ver seus jogadores tentarem virar o rumo do jogo. Mesmo que os espanhóis estivessem vindo com tudo, conseguido cinco chances para fazer gol, eles não se deram por vencido, mesmo que fosse _Espanha_. Eles não tinham desistido, pelo contrario, estava tentando combatê-lo, e isso lhe deu um imenso orgulho de seu povo. Mesmo se eles não vencessem, Honduras ficaria muito feliz.

Mas com Espanha era diferente. Ele tinha que vencer. Era seu povo que estava orando por ele, acreditando nele, mesmo depois da desgraça de seu primeiro jogo. Ele não poderia deixar a melhor torcida do mundo se decepcionar novamente.

E para o alivio deles, Villa marcou um golaço para o povo espanhol.

Espanha vibrou, sentindo a emoção, a adrenalina, a felicidade. Só quando ele estava quase em cima da cadeira foi que Antonio se lembrou de quem estava sentado ao seu lado. Porem Honduras só sorriu para ele, fazendo um gesto para que ele continuasse a comemorar. Não era como se não soubesse a alegria que era descarregada na nação depois de um gol, era quase impossível não comemorar; a não ser que seja um país serio e controlado demais.

Sempre achou que o bom é viver o agora. Nunca deixar uma oportunidade passar, viver como se esse fosse sempre o ultimo dia de sua vida. Não iria impedir Espanha de festejar, principalmente que ele sabia que se fosse o gol da seleção hondurenha, ele faria o mesmo.

Honduras suspirou cansado quando o primeiro tempo terminou e se levantou, perguntando se Antonio queria algum cachorro quente ou algo do tipo. Fez uma careta ao não receber uma resposta, mas depois deixou para lá. Apesar de ser um pouco relaxado e descontraído, o espanhol estava muito determinada nessa copa, o sul americano podia sentir isso só de estar ao lado dele.

Desse jeito Espanha conseguiria ir longe nessa copa.

Honduras acreditava firmemente nisso.

* * *

**N/a:** VAI COM TUDO ANTONIO! ESSA COPA É SUA! (L)  
Eis Afonso Machado de Souza. Nosso colonizador, nosso ex-dono, nosso pai. (E irmãozinho de Espanha)  
Não é que eu tenha algo contra Portugal (-mentira), mas é impressionante como quando você o encara como um personagem, o ponto de vista muda. Não consigo mais enxergá-lo na mesma maneira x-x Ate porque na minha imaginação, o Afonso é sexy, mesmo com aquele sotaque português engraçado. (L) E me desculpe se algum português ler isso e se sentir ofendido. É que eu acho hilário, assim como os americanos com os ingleses.  
É isso. Não estava muito feliz, por razões obvias, mas Gil e Lud iluminaram minha vida! SANTA ALEMANHA! 4 á zero! Toma essa Matías! Com certeza esse vai ser o jogo que eu mais vou gostar de escrever! HAHAHAHA-  
E pobre Camila... Mesmo tentando nos vingar não deu certo. É uma pena, porque em 2014 nos não vamos deixar ela chegar tão longe, nunca mais. A experiência de 1950, Pedro pode ter ficado um pouco traumatizado.  
O próximo capítulo será Dinamarca e Japão, junto com a desclassificação da Itália ao pedido de Indichin-san. E logo depois, haha, PortugalxBrasil! Mal posso esperar.  
Talvez demore um pouco- ou não. Eu sou uma pessoa muito estranha, dependendo do meu humor posso escrever um cap em um dia, e outros em uma semana. Mas o mais provável é que demore, pois nessa sexta eu vou viajar. Voy al território inimigo. Voy a visitar nuestro Hermano. Voy á casa de Matías! Y voy adorar tira sarro das caras dos Argentinos! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA' – leva tiro-

Me-chii:  
Jura? Que bom~!  
Há, quando eu assisto os jogos, eu tenho que me segurar para não começar a falar sobre Hetalia- Meu amigos já estão irritados comigo por causa disso. Haha.  
Ah... Sobre isso. Bem, posso te dizer que isso é um mistério ate mesmo para eles. O que acontece é que Chile e Argentina são muito chegados dês de quando eram crianças, eles têm uma historia e um relacionamento muito legal, mas atualmente Argentina está muito enturmado com o Brasil, ate porque eles tem muito em comum. Eu ainda pretendo trabalhar isso na fic. xD  
Espero que continue acompanhando~

Indichin:   
Sério? E-eu nem sabia... – se encolhe num cantinho e começa a altistar – Eu não sabia que existia a Nova Zelândia já em Hetalia, para mim era uma oc de um autor no pixiv... Mas que horrível eu sou, pior que um lixo... Como posso me considerar fã de Hetalia e fã do Arthur se nem sei que colônias dele estão presente na obra original...  
Bem, na foto ela estava com peitos, então deduzi que era mulher... Acho que é ótimo ter bastante homens para yaois, mas tenho tido uns ataques feministas porque existem muitas poucas nações mulheres. O mundo pode ser machista, mas não precisava levar isso ao pé da letra, Hidekazu-sensei.  
Ah, historia antiga~ Me lembro disso, eu achava um saco. O bom é que agora eu estou na Segunda Guerra, período nazista é muito legal de se aprender, apesar de ser um pouco depressivo e triste.  
E sim! Hetalia in Brazil!~ Não ficaria muito chateada com isso, a NewPOP nem acaba tanto assim com as piadas, a tradução é boa; A que assassina mesmo os mangas é a JBC. Eu peguei emprestado Tenjou tenhge com um amigo e, PQP, que horrível. Deu ate pena.  
Ah, é? Eu não sou tão apaixonada por eles assim. Prefiro PrússiaÁustria, ou PrússiaAlemanha e RússPrúss. E com o Mattie, eu gosto de UsCana e Franada. Mas PruCan é sempre muito fofo e lindo. O problema é comigo mesmo, tenho a preferência por casais ultra-sádicos e meio obscuros.  
Ah, todos? Acho meio difícil. Mas vou fazer Dinamarca e Japão. Eu amo o Dinamarca. E é obvio que ira ter Alemanha e Inglaterra! Como eu poderia deixar um jogo desses passar?

Bell-chan:  
Ah, eu já vi algumas fotos do Brasil feminino, mas não consigo imaginá-lo assim. Acho que quando se coloca uma idéia fixa de personagem na cabeça, é muito difícil enxergá-lo diferente. Isso acontece muito em manga, pois sempre acabo imaginando uma cor de cabelo diferente para os personagens. xD  
Mas que bom que você gostou dele, eu também o amo muito. De vez enquanto eu acabo tendo um ataque de patriotismo.  
E SIM! HETALIA VAI VIR PRO BRASIL~ Já está confirmado, a editora é a NewPOP, você pode ir no site deles dar uma olhadinha. Agora eu não lembro o nome do site, mas é só colocar no Google que ele faz o resto.  
Bem, o Paraguai é um menino. Aquele típico menininho kawaii que tem cara de uke. E obrigada pela ajuda, sério. É difícil encontrar nomes de países como o Paraguai e Venezuela.  
E não se preocupe, eu pretendo fazer Brasil x Portugal. Eu mesma mal posso esperar para escrever.  
Haha. Disso eu não tenho dúvidas. O Matías sempre irá perturbar o Pedro, e Brasil á ele, para ser sincera. Acho que essa rivalidade nunca vai acabar, mas é desse jeito que eu gosto deles. Ah, você gosta da Argentina? Eu vou para lá essas férias! :D  
Você... Não via os jogos da copa? HAUHBAUAHUA- É sério?

LiNeAloKa:  
Você acha que vai ser a única? Eu fiz mo escândalo no colégio quando soube. Só sei que meus amigos disseram que eu falava a mesma coisa mais de cem vezes; mas ainda acho que só disse oitenta e duas vezes.  
Oh, no animefriends? Dessa eu não sabia. Espero que também saia no Anime Family.  
MNFBJVCDHJÇNVSZGHLK' Eu to dando aloca aqui! Como assim cosplay do Brasil? Agora eu vou pra SP só pra tirar uma foto com você! (A minha mãe no inicio não queria me deixar fazer cosplay de homens também, mas depois ela permitiu. o/ )  
E é mesmo. Não importa o país, sempre acabam gostando do Brasil. Eu já fui em fórums do exterior, e sempre falam bem do Brasil. É fascinante. *-* Dá até orgulho.  
HÁ! Como se eu não fosse fazer esses dois! E pare de adivinhar minhas idéias! Vai ficar sem graça se você sempre souber o que eu vou fazer com os personagens. Mas sim, até mesmo memórias de Brasil!Colônia e Portugal!Metrópole vão aparecer.  
Nossa, senti ate pena do Vicente agora. Isso seria muita maldade, não?  
Triângulo ABC~ Que fofo. HOHO, mas vai ser duro para Matías decidir pra quem torcer no jogo de Pedro e Vicente. O que será que vai ser? ArgentinaxChile? ArgentinaxBrasil? HAHAHAHA, adoro deixar as pessoas curiosas. –q  
Ah, quem não gosta do Paraguai? 8D (Os japoneses talvez. ) Ele é muito kawai. E o trio de colônias espanholas são demais. Mas nada barra a Triplice Aliança pra mim. (L)  
Que bom que você gostou da Venezuela. E não me mate- Colômbia também é mulher. Não consegui me segurar, tinha que fazer um Yuri com elas. Quando eu tava criando a Colômbia que originalmente seria sim um homem, meu amigo deu a idéia de duas mulheres e meus poucos neurônios funcionais tostaram. Ele conseguiu me fazer um casal perfeito, mesmo que a Venezuela já estive pronta. Mas não é por isso que Brasil não possa dar uns pegas nela. Gosta de imaginar que o Pedro é aquele que tem o melhor relacionamento com as meninas, dentro da America do Sul.  
México e Guatemala? Nunca pensei neles juntos. Sempre imaginei o México tendo uma queda pelo Alfred (Falando no México só porque estou escutando Alejandro agora. xD / _You know that I Love you, boy. Hot like Mexico, rejoice._~ ). Mas ate que eles devem ficar bonitos juntos... –sem se lembrar onde fica Guatemala-

Nina-ops:  
Soul Eater é fods. \õ  
No ar? LOL, Você deveria ir para o livro dos recordes, sabia?  
Sim, pobre Iggy. ;0; Mas A Alemanha também tirou o Matias da copa, o que me fez perdoa-lo. Se bem que agora ela esta fora. Pobre Lud.  
Vai ser contra a Holanda. Quero dizer, foi contra a Holanda. O jogo já passou... –momento depressivo-  
Sua sortuda! Minhas provas não foram adiadas, no dia de jogo eu só vou para a escola, faço a prova e volto. Mas notícia boa é que só da Hetalia agora!

Schne Hissi:  
Você acha mesmo? Assim eu vou ficar metida, heim. – com uma plaquinha: Eu sei narrar como o Galvão, vocês não. Há! -  
Que bom que você esta gostando das reações dos países! É a parte mais divertida e complicada. Cada nação tem seu ponto de vista e enxerga as coisas diferentes; eu suei para fazer Portugal, acho que foi o mais difícil ate agora. Você acha que ele ficou bom?  
Não desanime! Posso dizer que não é 100% ArgentinaxChile, mas também não é 100% BrasilxArgentina. É uma relação complicada a deles, vou te contar. uú Nem eu mesma consigo entender direito, apesar de ter criado. –imcompetente- (É, Vicente filho da mãe, não importa quem, ele sempre fica bem com vários países!)  
Juan é um nome legal, mais já é o nome do Peru - apesar de não ter usado ele na fic ainda.  
Chibis são tãoooo fofos! *-* Amo chibis! Com certeza vou querer vê-los!  
Ah, a Nova Zelândia? Você acredita que foi o Hidekazu que á criou? E eu nem sabia. –se mata- Foi a Indichin que me contou, se não eu ficaria achando que ela era uma oc lá. Eu não sei se essa é a personalidade dela; mas pelo que eu vi na tirinha é quase isso. Espero ter sido fiel ao personagem mesmo sem conhecê-lo.  
OMG. Imagina o Costa do Marfim e o Chuck Norris em um reencontro! As bombas atômicas passaram a ser só _a segunda_ melhor arma de destruição em massa. xD


	6. Chapter 6

_World Cup 2010_

_Data: 24/06/2010.  
Jogos do Dia: Eslováquia X Itália; Paraguai X Nova Zelândia; Dinamarca X Japão; Camarões X Holanda.  
Foco: Eslováquia X Itália e Dinamarca X Japão._

* * *

_16:00_

"Espero que tenha se preparado bem dessa fez." Republica Tcheca cruzou as pernas cobertas pela meia calça preta, fazendo a saia escorregar um pouquinho por suas coxas.

Eslováquia tentou não olhar.

"É lógico que me preparei." Olhou para o outro lado, impaciente com a demora do adversário. Itália ia mesmo obrigar ele a ficar sozinho com a Tcheca usando uma mini-saia e a blusa da sua seleção por debaixo do casaco? "Aliais, por que você esta aqui?"_ De novo_, iria falar, mas não queria começar uma briga séria com ela agora, não quando República Tcheca estava com esse figurino.

A ruiva fechou a cara e demorou para responder. Não diria que tinha ido para torcer por ele depois dessa pergunta, e nem deveria ter ido. Isso não é algo que uma ex-mulher deva fazer com o ex-marido, certo? Normalmente eles deveriam se odiar, lutar pela guarda dos filhos- ou se não tiverem filhos, do cachorro- e passar o resto de suas vidas mantendo uma relação falsa de amizade para as outras pessoas pensarem bem deles.

Mas eles nunca fizeram isso. O divorcio não tinha sido um grande problema, Vacláv¹ tinha cuidado de todos os assuntos. Sempre carinhoso e atencioso, o oposto de Eslováquia. Essa grande diferença entre eles tinha sido uma das razões de ter proposto o divorcio. Havia ódio? Talvez não. A maioria era raiva passageira, um deboche ali, um tapa do rosto aqui, nada muito diferente da rotina normal deles. A questão do filho, bem, não era como se uma nação pudesse engravidar, então a única coisa que eles poderiam lutar era por território, mas esse assunto havia ficado para os políticos resolverem. E sobre ter uma relação falsa... Eles nunca se importaram com isso, mesmo separados eles ainda davam palpites no governo do outro, ainda saiam para discutir e falar mal do seu chefe- coisa que só Eslováquia fazia, e faziam um dueto no karaokê onde todas as nações da União Européia se reunião depois de uma reunião. Mas a Tcheca só percebeu isso quando Bélgica lhe perguntou se eles tinham realmente se separado. A verdade é que eles ainda discutiam, como sempre, parecia que nada tinha mudado, a não ser o fato que agora moravam em casas diferentes, com pessoas diferentes ao lado na cama.

República Tcheca balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Não queria nem imaginar quantas mulheres haviam deitado do seu lado da cama, dormido no seu travesseiro e feito certas coisas com Eslováquia.

Balançou a cabeça mais uma vez. "Deixe de ser idiota. Nada disso é mais seu."

"Disse alguma coisa?" O eslovaco virou na sua direção, sem olhar diretamente para ela.

"Disse que vim para ver os irmãos Itália." Pensou em uma desculpa rápida, mais plausível, não deixaria o ex-marido lhe fazer de boba como da ultima vez. Agora ela tinha vindo preparada. " Ouvi que eles estão entre os cinco melhores amantes do mundo."

Eslováquia fez uma careta, mas logo depois sorriu ironicamente.

"Ver os irmãos Itália? Com a camisa da minha seleção?" Disse com desdém, agora olhando o corpo feminino e abrindo levemente o casaco para deixar a sua camisa aparecer mais.

Porem logo o sorriso do homem desapareceu. Não tinha tido nenhum berro, nenhum tapa, nenhuma careta. A ruiva estava sorrindo.

Eslováquia sentiu um arrepio percorrer a coluna.

"Você sabe, a Itália já foi quatro vezes campeã do Mundo." A tcheca tentou imitar o tom cínico que ele sempre usava. Para a sua surpresa, não era tão difícil. " As camisas da seleção italiana acabam muito rápido, enquanto você que não tem nenhuma copa ganha, a sua camisa esrá ate na promoção. Eu só comprei mesmo por falta de opção."

O sorriso de República Tcheca cresceu mais ainda quando viu a cara de espanto e constrangimento do homem.

"Em 34 eu quase-"²

"Quase." A ruivo o cortou. "Mas quase não foi o suficiente. Nós perdemos para Feliciano e Lovino, e vamos perder de novo se não estiver preparado."

"Sim, sim." Suspirou cansado. Tinha sido uma bela copa, Itália realmente tinha jogado bem e merecido o troféu. Depois eles tinham ate ido comer massa juntos. Claro que Eslováquia não queria ir, mas a ruiva tinha que vir com aquele papo de 'não seja um mal perdedor'. Pelo menos ela tinha recompensado a noite perdida com uma manha enlouquecedora.

Foi então que uma idéia lhe bateu a cabeça. Era idiota demais, ele sabia que ela não iria topar, mas mesmo assim... Não custava nada perguntar, certo? Além disso, ela disse 'vamos perder de novo', isso quer dizer que ela estava torcendo com ele, certo?

O europeu esperava que sim.

"Se eu perder novamente," Ele começou, como se não quisesse nada demais."Você vai me consolar da mesma forma?"

Republica Tcheca corou violentamente. Era obvio que ela sabia do que ele estava falando, como poderia se esquecer? Ela só não conseguia acreditar que o eslovaco estava propondo que eles fizessem...

"Te consolar não." O homem suspirou um pouco desanimado, derrotado. "Mas talvez possamos comemorar."

Eslováquia levantou a cabeça, sentindo as bochechas corarem levemente.

"Você quer dizer que..."

"Isso se você vencer." Tcheca disse rápido, virando para ele com a face corada, que ficou mais vermelha ainda ao ver o sorriso do outro.

Ele sorriu sedutoramente, chegando perto da européia que ia para trás conforme ele ia avançando, ate chegar num um ponto que Tcheca não conseguia mais se afastar do outro.

"Eu disse: Só se você ganhar." Sua voz saiu como um sopro, mas Eslováquia conseguiu ouvir da pequena distancia de alguns centímetros.

"Pode deixar, eu vou vencer." Disse confiante, pronto para fazer o que a muitos séculos estava querendo quando...

"Vocês poderiam parar de se agarrar? O jogo já começou."

"_Vee_, não incomode o casal, Romano."

"Incomodar? Esses dois que estão me incomodando! Se agarrando no meio da partida."

"Ah, mas o amor é bonito de se ver, não acha Ludwig?"

"..."

Eslováquia respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Como um país poderia ser tão inoportuno como Itália era?

República Tcheca corou mais ainda. Era impressionante o fato de ela poder ficar mais vermelha do que já estava. Empurrou rapidamente o ex-marido, ajeitando a roupa e tentando parecer apresentável para os italianos e o alemão.

"Olá Lovino, Feliciano." Estendeu a mão para eles e Itália do Norte apertou animadamente, enquanto o sul-italiano a cumprimentava normalmente.

_'Pelo menos ele não deixou um bilhete com o telefone dele na minha mão dessa vez._' A mulher pensou aliviava, enquanto se voltava para o Ludwig. "É bom vê-lo novamente, Alemanha."

"Igualmente, República Tcheca." Apertou a mão dela, tentando ser o mais simpático possível. A primeira impressão que ela teve dele não tinha sido a melhor possível. A época nazista alemã não era o melhor período de sua historia.

Educado e sério, como ela se lembrava dele. Tcheca não conseguiu conter um arrepio ao sentir a grandeza e força da Alemanha ao cumprimentá-lo. Era realmente um país muito intimidador. Implorou á Deus que Eslováquia não fizesse nada contra Itália, era de conhecimento mundial o relacionamento entre Feliciano e Ludwig.

"_Buona giornata_ Eslováquia!" Itália sorriu, oferecendo a mão para o eslovaco, á toa.

"Oi, Itália." Ele tinha feito o máximo possível para se controlar, mas mesmo assim a sua voz saiu de maneira agressiva, quase como um rosnado.

O italiano tremeu e logo Alemanha mandou um olhar acusador em direção á Eslováquia, que por sua vez sustentou o olhar, ainda rancoroso pelo alemão ter apoiado a primeira separação da Tchescolováquia e ter feito o eslovaco de um de servente³. República Tcheca teve que interferir antes que ele abrisse a boca.

"Então, vamos assistir o jogo, sim?" Ela se colocou na frente do ex-marido, com um sorriso sem graça apontando para as cadeiras, onde Romano já estava esperando.

**x**

A atual campeã da copa do mundo estava em uma situação de veras difícil. Com dois jogos e dois empates, Itália precisaria só de mais um empate para estar dentro da segunda fase. Não seria grande coisa, se o jogo não estivesse dois á zero para Eslováquia.

Feliciano fazia sons que eram cientificamente impossíveis para seres humanos reproduzirem enquanto tentava conter o choro e agüentar Lovino bater na sua cabeça mandando ele ser homem e parar de chorar, mesmo que o sul italiano também estivesse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Alemanha tentava pedir para eles pararem e se concentrarem no jogo, mas claro que não conseguiu, afinal, estamos falando dos Itálias.

Eslováquia e República Tcheca voltaram a se sentar nos seus respectivos lugares depois de comemorar o segundo gol. O medo e a insegurança do povo eslovaco haviam desaparecido, dando lugar a alegria e felicidade. O europeu se perguntou a quantos anos ele tinha deixado de se sentir assim. Ele tinha um empate com a doce Nova Zelândia e uma derrota para o Paraguai e sua amiga mal educada; ele precisava de um bom resultado como Itália para pelo menos conseguir passar como segundo lugar para a rodada de dezesseis; Isso ainda dependendo do resultado do jogo de Nova Zelândia e Paraguai.

A verdade é que a seleção italiana não era nem de perto a mesma seleção que havia ganhado quatro anos atrás. A qualidade tinha caído consideravelmente, era impossível acreditar nos jogos disputados pela Itália. Muitos ainda se perguntaram como Lovino e Feliciano tiveram a coragem de trazer uma equipe assim para a copa do mundo, logo eles, os atuais campeões! Possuindo esse título, era obvio que a expectativas era imensa. Todos queriam saber se afinal haveria um outro pentacampeão alem do País do Futebol. E se dependesse do futebol apresentado pela atual seleção da Itália, a resposta era: Definitivamente não.

E, para piorar a coisas, os irmãos italianos estavam totalmente cientes disso.

Era impossível ignorar a pressão que faziam em cima deles, agüentar as críticas e tentar satisfazer o seu povo. Não é como se eles nunca tivessem perdido depois de serem campeões do mundo, mas a espera era muito maior dessa vez. Eles poderiam ser pentacampeões, _pentacampeões_. O maior número de troféus ate hoje, que somente uma nação havia alcançado. Eles poderiam alcançar também, eles poderiam ser campeões consecutivos pela segunda vez também.

Eles tinham que conseguir. Feliciano e Lovino tinham que lutar- por mais que essa palavra causasse arrepios na espinha deles. Eles tinham que fazer seu povo se orgulha deles, fazer seu povo gritar de felicidade por eles, fazer seu povo chorar de alegria por eles. Assim como tinha sido á quatro anos atrás.

A determinação acabou animando um pouco os dois. Não poderia ser tão difícil uma virada no segundo tempo, poderia? Ora, não era o exército britânico, eram só jogadores eslovacos. Eles já tinham sido abatidos uma vez, então poderiam perder novamente.

O gol de Di Natale era tudo que eles precisavam para ter mais confiança.

Itália pulou, abraçando Alemanha como sempre fazia, mas dessa vez não era por medo. Ludwig sorriu ao ver a alegria do menor, estava pronto para parabenizá-lo quando sentiu alguém subir em suas costas.

"Isso ai Itália! Vamos vencer essa droga!" Romano gritou se apoiando nas costa do alemão, logo depois de virando para o seu adversário. "Na sua cara! Engole essa Eslováquia!"

República Tcheca teve que usar toda a sua força para fazer o ex-marido continuar sentado na cadeira enquanto os italianos voltavam a comemorar em cima de Ludwig.

Eslováquia bufou, mas cedeu aos pedidos da ruiva. Não podia perder a cabeça agora. Agora que Itália tinha a esperança de conseguir um empate ele viria com tudo que tinha, e isso não era bom. Mesmo com a equipe vergonhosa, eles ainda jogavam futebol, tinham seus jogadores bons apesar deles não trabalharem em equipe. O eslovaco simplesmente não poderia dar chance á Feliciano. Mas logo o nervosismo passou assim que viu a substituição de sua equipe. Kamil Kapunek tinha acabado de entrar, e Eslováquia sentiu a determinação dele, o desejo dele.

E não deu outra. Aos 44 minutos, dois minutos depois de entrar no campo, Kapunek marcou o terceiro gol da seleção eslovaca.

O casal pulou da cadeira, se abraçando e comemorando. Feliciano começou a chorar incontrolavelmente e Lovino só conseguia xingar enquanto as lágrimas caiam.

"Er... Itália..." Alemanha tentou dizer algo para consolá-lo, mas ele nunca tinha sido muito bom com as palavras. Por um minuto desejou que Japão estivesse aqui, Kiku saberia o que dizer numa hora dessas. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi abraçar desajeitadamente o menor, tentando transmitir o que ele não conseguia dizer com palavras. Queria que Feliciano soubesse que ele estava ali, do lado dele. Que ele ajudaria Itália a superar essa derrota, como todas as outras que eles sofreram. Sentiu o rosto corar levemente, e rezou para que o outro não percebesse.

Aparentemente, Feliciano conseguiu entender as intenções do alemão. O abraçou a volta, começando a chorar e molhar a blusa da seleção alemã que Ludwig vestia. As lagrimas aumentaram quando sentiu um hesitante cafuné na sua cabeça.

Inconscientemente Romano praguejou algo sobre o bastardo das salsichas e Feliciano. Sentiu uma incrível solidão enquanto via República Tcheca com Eslováquia e Veneziano com Alemanha. Tentou ignorar o desejo idiota de ter Espanha perto dele.

Antonio tinha se convidado para ir á partida junto com Lovino, claro que tinha. Nunca que o espanhol perderia a chance de ficar perto do sul italiano, principalmente em uma situação difícil como essa. Porem Romano disse claramente que não queria ele lá. Disse que Espanha teria que treinar muito para o jogo contra o Chile e que não precisaria dele, já que iria vencer.

Se amaldiçoou por ter recusado a companhia do espanhol. Se amaldiçoou novamente por ser tão egoísta á ponto de querer que Antonio estivesse ao seu lado ao invés de treinar. E continuou a amaldiçoar tudo o que lhe vinha á cabeça ate ouvir a multidão berra e sentir Veneziano lhe abraçar.

Olhou para a torcida italiana vibrando, seu irmão, ainda com as lagrimas nos olhos sorrindo e Eslováquia chutando a cadeira. Gol da Itália.

"Ainda não acabou _fratello_!" O norte italiano sacudiu Romano, tentando animá-lo mesmo que suas próprias lágrimas não parassem. "Ainda não terminou!"

Mesmo a com derrota obvio, seu povo ainda estava lutando. Mesmo que Lovino e Feliciano já tivessem se dado por vencido, seus jogadores não desistiram. Eles continuaram tentando. Ambos sentiram as lágrimas aumentarem.

Então eles se juntaram ao seu povo. Começaram a gritar, pular, amaldiçoar e parabenizar os jogadores. Eles começaram a torcer, mesmo que só restassem dois minutos dos acréscimo. Seu povo não tinha lhe abandonado, então eles também não abandonaria o seu povo.

O jogo acabou.

Três á dois para a Eslováquia.

República Tcheca abraçou a europeu, pouco se importando se iria se torturar pelo resto da vida com isso. O eslovaco a abraçou a volta.

"Espero que não tenha se esquecido do nosso acordo."

O rosto da mulher rapidamente perdeu as feições alegres, ficando totalmente vermelho.

Droga, ela tinha se esquecido.

"Acordo? Q-que acordo?"

"Não finja que não sabe do que estou falando." Eslováquia sorriu para ela, se soltando do abraço e indo ligar para seu chefe. "Vou te esperar no meu hotel, depois do jogo de Camaões e Holanda. E nem pense em fugir, senão vou atrás de você!"

A Tcheca assistiu Eslováquia pegar o celular e indo em direção á algum lugar onde conseguisse fugir dos gritos e dos barulhos das vuvuzelas. Se perguntou por que diabos ela tinha feito aquela proposta ao ex-marido. Bélgica a atormentaria para sempre depois dessa.

**x**

"Vocês foram muito bem." Foi a única coisa que Alemanha conseguiu dizer enquanto guiava os dois italianos para fora do estádio.

"Ma-mas..."

"Nos perdemos seu idiota das batatas! Estamos fora da copa!"

Alemanha olhou para Lovino e Feliciano, ambos não paravam de chorar, cada um agarrado em um de seus braços.

"Mas mesmo assim, vocês tentaram até o fim." Ele suspirou, tentando fazer os irmãos pararem de chorar.

"Vo-você acha mesmo?" Feliciano perguntou, as lágrimas parando momentaneamente.

"Er, bem, sim." Ludwig confirmou. "Foi ótimo você não desistir e continuar lutando, apesar de todos os fatores contra você."

O rosto de Itália se iluminou. "_Vee_, você escutou isso Romano? Nos fomos bem."

"Cale a boca Veneziano!"

Alemanha optou por ficar quieto quando os irmãos italianos começaram a discutir.

Se perguntou internamente por que Itália não poderia ter lutado assim na segunda guerra mundial.

_20:00_

Kiku engoliu a seco enquanto quando apertou a mão de seu adversário. Dinamarca era mais forte e mais alto do que ele havia imaginado.

"É um prazer, Dinamarca-dono." Japão disse com sua típica postura disciplinada, massageando a mão dolorida.

"Ah, me chame só de Dinamarca." O europeu sorriu amigavelmente, sem notar as conseqüências do seu entusiasmo ao cumprimentar o japonês.

Os dois adversários sentaram nas suas respectivas cadeiras. Ainda faltavam meia hora para o jogo começar, então eles resolveram conversar- Se o fato de Dinamarca só falar e Japão só responder com um 'Entendo' ou um 'Uh-hun' pudesse ser chamado de conversa. Mas em todo caso, eles estavam se dando bem. O dinamarquês estava sendo muito mais simpático do que Holanda e Camarões.

O loiro não parava de falar de sua família, os nórdicos. Dizia que ele era o único deles que havia vindo par a copa do mundo e que todos eles estariam torcendo por ele- mesmo que Noruega tivesse dito que torceria contra. Dinamarca sabia que ate mesmo ele estava vestindo a camisa da sua seleção naquele comento, junto com os outros, esperando pacientemente o jogo começar enquanto desfrutavam de um bom chocolate quente feito por Finlândia.

Kiku deixou sua mente viajar ate os asiáticos. Ele não havia sido o único á estar na competição. Coréia do Sul e Coréia do Norte também estavam. Imaginou Taiwan-chan arrastando o resto dos asiáticos para escolher a camisa das três seleções. Sentiu pena de Vietnã-san, ela odiava esse tipo de coisa.

"Ah, eu soube que seu irmão passou para a próxima fase." Comentou, se referindo á Coréia do Sul.

Kiku rapidamente o corrigiu.

"Young Soo não é meu irmão." A voz saiu mais ríspida do que ele queria. "Ah, _gomenasai."_

Dinamarca se surpreendeu um pouco com a agressividade do japonês, que ate agora havia sido completamente passivo. Mas logo relaxou, era claro que Japão poderia ser um país agressivo e forte apesar dessa imagem calma que eles possuía. O dinamarquês havia escutado as histórias da guerra entre os Estados Unidos e o Japão, ele deveria ficar surpreendido era com o fato de Kiku parecer tão frágil e pacífico.

"Não precisa se desculpar." Ele deu um sorriso caloroso. "Ah, parece que o jogo vai começar."

**x**

Países asiáticos nunca foram considerados bons em futebol. Isso era uma verdade incontestável. Até mesmo os próprios asiáticos tinham um complexo com isso.

Porem quando os três países da Ásia entraram nessa copa do mundo de 2010, eles prometerem juntos á todos os outros que fariam de tudo para tentar mudar essa imagem. E todos estavam levando isso á sério, até mesmo o hiperativo Coréia do Sul. Ele havia conseguido passar para as rodadas de dezesseis em segundo lugar, com uma vitória, um empate e uma derrota. Coréia do Norte não tinha dito a mesma sorte, apesar dos jogos de seu grupo ainda estarem sendo executados, ele já estava praticamente eliminado da segunda fase, mas tinha conseguido dar um belo susto no Brasil, a nação conhecida por ter o melhor futebol do mundo. Isso já era uma conquista e tanto. E Japão, ah, Kiku estava dando tudo de si. Acordava cedo, treinava, fazia exercícios e sempre buscava dicas com Feliciano e Ludwig. O resultado de todo o seu esforço estava ali, sendo festejado em todo Japão.

Ele estava na próxima fase.

O tão controlado e calmo japonês não tentou conter a felicidade. Ele estava na próxima fase, ele estava na próxima fase!

E de acordo com as informações que tinha, séria contra o Paraguai, o primeiro colocado do grupo F. Tentou se lembrar do que sabia a respeito dele. Se sua memória não estivesse errada, Pedro já havia falado dele para Kiku, sim, algo sobre um desentendimento, e Feliciano também tinha comentado sobre ele, de como seu primeiro adversário tinha sido fofinho mas com uma guarda costa assustadora. Na hora Japão tinha rido, imaginando que o sul-americano tinha achado a mesma coisa sobre o italiano e seu "guarda costa" alemão. Estão ele pediria conselhos parabrasil e Itália e então-

"Itália..." Se lembrou do amigo, sentindo um aperto no peito.

Japão se sentiu extremamente mal por não poder ter ido no jogo do amigo. Mesmo com toda a ajuda de Feliciano e o apoio e confiança que ele havia lhe dado, Kiku não estava lá quando ele mais precisava.

Decidiu que hoje mesmo ele iria voar para Johanesburgo e levar Alemanha e Itália no melhor restaurante de massa da cidade. Ele esperava que isso pelo menos ajudasse á parar o choro do italiano.

"Bom jogo, Japão." Dinamarca interrompeu os pensamentos do asiático, se esforçado para não demonstrar a tristeza que sentia. Ele tinha perdido, estava fora da copa, iria retornar para a Europa sem nada para seus irmãos.

Mas Kiku sabia disso, ele também tinha uma família que estava torcendo por ele e que ele não queria decepcionar de jeito nenhum. Sentiu um incrível respeito por Dinamarca, que mesmo com a própria tristeza e a tristeza de seu povo, não deixou de ser simpático com o adversário.

"_Domo arigato_," Se inclinou para frente, fazendo uma reverencia ao europeu. "Dinamarca-san."

O dinamarquês deixou um risinho escapar enquanto se retirava do estádio. Era verdade que ele chegaria com as mãos abanando, mas os nórdicos não o culpariam por causa disso, muito pelo contrario, ele sabia que sua família lhe receberia de braços abertos, tentando dar todo o conforto que podiam.

"Pra você também!" ele gritou para o Japão, e logo depois sussurrou para si mesmo. "Seja lá o que isso queira dizer."

**Extra: **

Paraguai se encolheu o máximo que pode, sentido a atmosfera quase o sufocar. Nova Zelândia estava em pé encarando friamente Venezuela e a sul-americana devolvia na mesma moeda, sem nem mesmo vacilar um segundo sequer. Os olhares das duas nações femininas já diziam tudo, não eram necessários palavrões, xingamentos nem ameaçam. Era um olhar que declarava guerra.

Tinha sido um começo normal, eles chagaram na hora exata e Nova Zelândia já estava lá, esperando por eles. Ela sorriu docemente, pegando as mãos de Paraguai e o cumprimentando radiante, fazendo o menino corar levemente. Eles conversaram normalmente ate o inicio do jogo, onde Paraguai parou de falar e começou a ver o jogo e então sentiu braços enrolarem no seu e a oceânica descansar a cabeça no seu ombro. Dessa vez sentiu o rosto pegar fogo.

Bem, isso ate Venezuela empurrar a menina.

"Pare de fazer essa carinha inocente. Eu já saquei a sua."

"Vanessa!" Paraguai olhou preocupado para Nova Zelândia e depois olhou de maneira repreendora para a amiga. "Por que você fez isso?"

A sul-americana olhou para ele como se Paraguai fosse um retardado que não sabia que a terra era redonda.

"Hahaha" Nova Zelândia riu, mudando sua maneira de falar drasticamente. "Meus parabéns, é a primeira que consegue ver por trás do meu disfarce."

"Não foi tão difícil." Venezuela empurrou o amigo – que caiu sentado na cadeira- para ficar frente á frente com a menor. "Não acredito que alguém que seja ex-colônia da Inglaterra consiga ser tão inocente desse jeito."

"Nem o Canadá?"

"_Menos_ o Canadá." Vanessa rosnou. "Aquele cara é uma exceção."

"E por que só ele?" A loira perguntou , visivelmente insatisfeita. Como Venezuela poderia dizer que seu disfarce de menininha doce era ruim? Ela enganou Arthur por séculos desse jeito! Ta certo, Inglaterra era um idiota que acreditava em tudo que suas colônias dissessem, mas mesmo assim, sua atuação era excelente! "Como você sabe que ele é inocente mesmo?"

"Por Deus, Matthew foi colônia da França e ainda tem cara de ser virgem."

Nova Zelândia suspirou derrotada. Não tinha como negar isso.

"Mas não pense que irá ganhar só porque não conseguirei distrair o idiota ai."

Ela sorriu de maneira desafiadora para Vanessa, enquanto Paraguai soltava uma exclamação muda. _Idiota?_ Como assim idiota?

"E você não ache que irá conseguir me vencer só porque o idiota caiu na sua armadilha."

O sul-americano voltou sua cabeça para Venezuela, indignado. Ate mesmo ela? E espere ai! O jogo não era dele? Por que estavam falando como se a partida fosse delas?

Estava pronto para protestar quando Vanessa lhe mandou um olhar que o petrificou na hora. "Quieto."

E ele ficou.

Venezuela voltou a encarar Nova Zelândia e começaram a disputar quem mataria a outra com o olhar primeiro.

O único homem suspirou, tentando assistir o jogo no meio daquele campo de batalha. Agora sim Paraguai entendia o "clima" que Brasil tanto falava quando voltava de uma reunião da BRIC.

**x**

**¹**- De acordo com o Wikipédia, Václav Klaus foi o homem que se auto-intitulou primeiro presidente da República Tcheca e que resolveu fazer a separação dos dois países. Na verdade, metade do povo não queria a independência dos paises, mas o assunto se resolveu com os políticos. Sendo assim eu consegui imaginar que a R. Tcheca teve um caso com Václav, que era muito mais romântico e carinhoso que Eslováquia. Uma paixão entre presidente e país. Acho isso tão legal. *-* -_killed_-

**²**- Em 1934, Itália e Tchecoslováquia disputaram o primeiro lugar na copa realizada na Itália, onde a campeã foi obviamente a Itália. O jogo foi resolvido nas prorrogações, sendo que o placar estava 1 á 1 e foi para 2 á 1. Eslováquia e R. Tcheca quase conseguiram.

**³-** A Alemanha Nazista apoiou a primeira separação da Tchescolováquia, e logo depois controlou toda a República Eslovaca. Como todo país ocupado pelos nazistas, Eslováquia sofreu. Seus judeus se foram em campos de concentração, tiveram uma revolta inútil em 1944 e uma guerra de guerrilha logo depois.

* * *

**N/a:** HOLA MIS AMIGOS! :D  
Cá estou, de volta à esse calor infernal. Esse maldito clima que me faz suar constantemente, me deixa fedida, faz eu acordar cedo, me da fome e que tosta meus miolos. Ahh, como senti saudades disso!(Não se engane, isso definitivamente não foi sarcasmo.) Mas tenho que admitir, Buenos Aires e Bariloche são cidades muito bonitas. Não como São Paulo, nem como Rio e nem Minas, mas ainda assim, muy bonita.  
Eles também são exageradamente patriotas(ou nos que não somos nem um pouco), mas para todo lugar que você olha tem no mínimo três bandeiras argentinas. Mas eu não vi nenhuma, **nenhuma** casa enfeitada com as cores ou bandeiras argentinas para a copa. Aposto que ate agora as ruas do Brasil estão enfeitadas -provavelmente por causa da preguiça dos moradores de tirar os enfeites- mas mesmo assim, estamos sendo mais patriotas que eles (pelo menos na época da copa)! HAHAHA –se mata-  
Bem, agora que a copa acabou, eu já tenho uma idéia de quantos capítulos serão. Vão ser quinze ou dezesseis. Todos os jogos das quartas e oitavas de finais iram aparecer- menos Uruguai x Coréia do Sul e EUA x Gana. Porque, para ser sincera, eu não achei os jogos grande coisa(alem de não querer escrever Young Soo apalpando a Camila nem o Alfred perdendo).  
Peço desculpa se o Japão ficou ruim. É que eu revi os primeiros episódios de hetalia e percebi que a imagem que eu tenho do Japão é totalmente diferente da que aparece no anime. Tudo por causa dos vídeos de UkxJapan que eu vi, mas o Kiku parece tão adorável e moe. Er, bem, isso é só pra dizer que estou tentando ser fiel á personalidade do anime, mesmo que no capítulo um ele parece extremamente diferente.  
Estão, por último e extremamente atrasado: Parabéns Espanha! ¡Muy Bueno Antonio! \õ/

Schne Hissi:  
Haha, eu imagino que o Afonso seja assim mesmo. Sabe, Inglaterra e ele tem uma grande historia juntos, então eu meio que imagino eles um pouco parecidos, pois eles tem o mesmo interesse e uma personalidade um pouco semelhante, tirando que, por incrível que parece, Afonso é mais calmo que o Iggy. (E eu gosto de imaginar EnglaPort. Estranho, mas divertido.)  
Ah, o Vash. Para ser sincera eu não sei trabalhar com ele sem uma arma, e sem chance do sistema super fodastico de segurança da copa deixar alguém entrar com arma, então eu só consegui fazer isso.  
YEAH YEAH YEAH! MARADONA NÃO CHEGA NEM Á UNHA ENCRAVADA DO PELÉ! (?)  
Vicen é do tipo tsundare. Quando ele esta feliz, ele se finge de irritado e com raiva. Estilo Arthur. Personagens assim são tão kawaiis *-*  
¡SI! ¡ESPAÑA CAMPEAM! Eu fui para o obelisco comemorar- é impressionante quantos espanhóis tem na Argentina.  
Todos? Acho que não conseguirei, ate porque já passaram alguns, mas tentarei o possível. São muitos paises, mais o da Italia estes ais. O que você achou?  
Ah, eu já fiz muito disso. É um milagre ainda estar viva, não sei como o guia e o pessoal do hotel não me matou ainda.  
A Guerra Fria? Jura? É a "guerra" que eu mais gosto! As super potencias, Alfred Capitalista vs Ivan Comunista, União Soviética contra Estados Unidos da América. Lutando pelo domínio econômico, causando guerra e desentendimento no mundo. Uma busca insana pelo poder. _Adoro._ *-*  
Ate a próxima.

Nina-osp:  
Se Lud e Gil são fodões porque venceram do Matías, Antonio é mais fodão ainda porque venceu a alemanha, certo? 8D -se mata-  
Hahah, eu já fiz muito isso. Acho que é a coisa que mais fiz aqui. Eu tenho um amigo\conhecido argentino, mas o boludo não entro no msn no dia, só quando tinha sido BrasilxHolanda. Que raiva mermão. oó  
Espanha? Canadá? Me diz o nome da sua escola, porque eu vou para ela agora mesmo! O mais longe que o meu colégio já me levou foi para SP e MG.  
Uma rádio hun? Que bom que da rádio do meu colégio não são os alunos que controlam. A maioria das pessoas lá gostam de Justin Bieber e RESTART ou Hori. Nada contra, mas do jeito que elas falam é extremamente irritante e me faz odiar essas bandas.  
Sim, eu vou dar tudo de mim em EspanhaxPortugal! AMO ESSES DOIS!

Kira 'Larry':  
Não se preocupe, reviews são sempre bem vindos!  
Sério? Que bom que você o achou brasileiro. Estava preocupada de não faze-lo muito de acordo com o país. É dificil fazer a personalidade inspirada no povo do respectivo país, ate porque a noção que eu tenho é muito pequena e existem muitas pessoas diferentes. O jeito é ir pegando as características semelhantes entre os cidadãos.  
Então somos duas! Eu sempre fui patriota, não tanto como agora, mas era. Acho que gostar de ser brasileiro só durante a copa é horrivel, mas muitos são assim.  
Ah, sim. Eu também amo eles- como a Line os chamou, Triângulo ABC. Gosto muito de BrasilxArgentina, mas ArgentinaxChile é tããão lindo. Como não consigo me decidir, o jeito é fazer o triângulo, e cá entre nos, eu amo triângulos amorosos. (L)  
Essa ideia veio quando eu estava assistindo EUA x Inglaterra e imaginei como o Arthur e o Alfred estavam reagindo na hora do jogo. Foi entao que, OMG, vou fazer uma fic disso!  
A Camila é a personagem que eu mais gosto de escrever. Ela é boa demais de se trabalhar, vou sofrer demais tendo que fazer o jogo de Holanda e Uruguai.  
Pois é, Afonso humilho Coréia do Norte. Deu ate pena.

Robbie Turner:  
Fico feliz que tenha gostado dessa frase apesar de não ter lido a fic inteira. Deve ser dificil para alguem que não curte muito futebol. Haha.  
Também espero que com essa minha mente limitada eu consiga fazer outras histórias melhores e mais interessantes. O objetivo é superar a mim mesma todo dia.

LiNeAloKa:  
Pois é, nos perdemos Line! -chora litros-  
Para ser sincera com você, eu já estava com um mau pressentimento, mas ai a seleção me deu mo esperança no primeiro tempo, eu estava ate pensando na cena entre a Bélgica e Holanda quando veio aquela porcaria de segundo tempo. Tipo, minha mãe ficou preocupada. Já estava acostumada com o fato de eu chorar por futebol, mas não tanto. Acho que a criação do Pedro e o apego que tive com ele influenciou nisso.  
Ah sim, eu concordo com você. PQP, como o Holanda é gostoso. Minha mente faz loucuras ao imaginar Amsterdã, a capital da putaria. 8D Ok, ignore esse comentário.  
LOL. Nunca conheci uma Esper! Pior que sim, sinistro né? oo'  
Acho que é quase o mesmo que eu penso. Pra mim, o Matías ama o Vicente, mas com o Pedro é diferente, talvez não um sentimento mais forte, mas mais... Intenso talvez? Mais chegado para luxuria? Gosto de imaginar que o Chile é a esposa e o Brasil a amante. Não que eu ache isso certo, tenho ate muita pena do Vicen, mas o proibido é mais divertido. E o clima entre eles é óbvio demais.  
Haha, é verdade. Esses dois só se enxergam. Acham que só eles existem na terra e que um é melhor que o outro. Porem se formos pensar sobre o assunto, vemos que eles se acham inimigos, e se eles se consideram inimigos é por que eles admitem que o outro esta na mesma altura do outro. Sakas?  
Ah, sério? –sem graça- Acho que é uma das primeiras coisas que não temos em comum. Eu não gosto muito de Portugal- o que foi uma melhora, já que antes eu odiava, mas cof-cof, acho que isso é de mim mesma. Se eu fosse americana eu odiaria Inglaterra, e se fosse mexicana não simpatizaria com Espanha, ate porque não tem como odiar o Antonio.  
Eu entendo o que você acha. É verdade que Espanha foi um maldito e tudo na época da colonização da américa, mas veja bem, você conseguiria odiar o Antonio? Como eu disse antes, não dá!  
Falando nisso, você acredita que eu imaginei um BrasilPortugalMacau agora? Foi um surto, eu sei, mas eu achei tão fofo! Um dia ainda vou trabalhar com esses três, obrigada pela inspiração Line! \õ  
Haha, bem, eu acho que nosso continente tem que ter mulheres por isso também, porem tenho que admitir que meu lado feminista me influenciou bastante. No inicio eu também não imaginei BrasilxArgentina, eu imaginei BrasilxUruguai. Mas falando na Colômbia, Venezuela cortou relações com ela! ;o; O que será do yuri delas agora? Eu estava tão empolgada com essas duas. Vou ter que fazer Colom procurar conforto no Pedro agora. – Não que isso seja uma má idéia para eles.  
Pedro é o pegador da América! \õ Eu penso da mesma maneira (OMG, a conexão entre nossas mentes é real OO /medo), O Brasil consegue pegar qualquer país do mundo, mas nunca é nada sério. Por falar nisso, eu tinha ate começado uma BrasilxIrã. Eu sei, estranho. Mas acho que vou deixar para terminar depois da WCup, estou muito atrasada. Argentina, Uruguai, Portugal _ou_ algum personagem historio, sim? D. Pedro, Princesa Isabel ou Getúlio Vargas ficam bem com ele. Como você pode ver nesse cap, gosto de imaginar ChefexPaís.  
Hahaha, sim. Mas ate que esse ano estou melhorando em geografia! \o/ Não tive nenhuma nota abaixo de 6, o que é uma grande conquista pra mim em geo. Hetalia é o anime mais abençoado do mundo, ele consegue fazer esse tipo de milagre.  
Eu acho que seria turbulento também, já que na NAFTA, o Al só usa o México, nem deixa ele participar das reuniões direito! (Eu sei ta, América quer é ficar sozinho com o Canadá nessas reuniões.)  
Haha, pois é. Mas ate hoje eu só fiz dois cosplays, ou um e meio. Tenho tanta vergonha do meu primeiro, nem considero ele um cosplay direito. Era naqueles tempos em que eu só conhecia Naruto e ainda me considerava uma Otaku. –totalmente envergonhada-  
Minha mãe ate que ta legal agora, ta vendo ate anime comigo. 8D Não Hetalia, mas uns mais normaizinhos e românticos como LoveCom ou Kimi ni Todoke. Ela adora.  
E sim, quando estiver pronto vou querer ver. ^^

bell-chan:  
Bem, eu entendo. Tem pessoas que realmente não gostam de futebol- minha mãe é um bom exemplo disso. Mas eu não posso fazer nada, dês de pequenininha o futebol se introduziu na minha vida. Culpa de meu pai e meus amigos. E meus primos, minha avô, meu vizinho, meu primeiro amor... Acho que o futebol sempre esteve muito ligado na minha vida. '-' –se mata-  
Bem, acho que é impossível não ser assim. Amor e ódio são dois lados da mesma moeda, não? :)  
HAHA! ISSO MESMO! MALDITO POTUGAL! HAHAHA Merece é acabar assim mesmo, perdendo o Pedro para o mundo inteiro, Inglaterra para os Estados Unidos e Espanha para o Lovino! Se ferrou Afonso!- ok, melhor parar antes que algum português me mate. uu'  
Que bom que gostou do cap, espero que tenha gostado desse também. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_World Cup 2010_

_Data: 25/06/2010.  
Jogos do Dia: Portugal X Brasil; Coréia do Norte X Costa do Marfim; Chile X Espanha; Suíça X Honduras.  
Foco: Portugal X Brasil e Chile X Espanha._

* * *

_15:35_

Uruguai bateu na porta pela quinta vez, esperando algum sinal para entrar.

Tinha planejado pegar um avião para Durban assim que seu jogo contra o México terminou, para não correr risco de não conseguir chegar a tempo para ver Pedro jogar novamente. Ela havia se sentido péssima por não ter acompanhado o amigo no jogo contra Costa do Marfim, Camila assistiu a partida e viu como tinha sido difícil e violento. Na hora ela se perguntou como Brasil estava se sentido, sem ninguém ao seu lado naquela hora. Será que ele estava muito frustrado? Ou talvez decepcionado com a atuação da seleção e o comportamento de Kaká? Ou quem sabe até mesmo irritado com ela por ter-lo abandonado mesmo que ele tivesse ido ao seu jogo? Porem toda a sua insegurança passou assim que chegou ao aeroporto e foi surpreendida por um abraço de Brasil, já com as passagens para Durban na mão, a parabenizando por ser a primeira do Grupo A e perguntando em que bar eles iriam para torcer contra Matías. A sul-americana se sentiu uma completa idiota. Era claro que Pedro não iria ficar chateado ou irritado com ela, ele nunca havia ficado, nem quando Uruguai pediu independência, na época em que ainda era só uma província. Claro, ele havia ficado muito furioso com Argentina, mas não com ela.

Depois de assistirem o jogo em um restaurante- obviamente de churrasco, onde Brasil vez questão de xingar e fazer um escândalo á cada gol que Argentina fazia- eles saíram para caminhar- na verdade, só Camila havia caminhado, já que Brasil estava praticamente marchando depois de ouvir o alegre discurso que Matías havia feito questão de recitar só para infernizar o rival. No final do dia, combinaram de se encontrarem no hotel de Pedro sexta-feira, para irem juntos para o estádio. E era lá que a uruguaia se encontrava agora.

Bateu o pé no chão, olhou pro relógio e nada de ouvir o brasileiro gritar um 'Pode entrar, Mila!'. Não que Uruguai fosse impaciente, mas ela estava ficando seriamente preocupada. Ela sabia que Brasil estava nervoso por ser um jogo contra Portugal, e isso realmente mexia com os nervos de Pedro. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ele? De acordo com o seu conhecimento, os humanos normais costumam passar mal se ficarem muito estressados. E se Pedro- _Não!_ Uruguai gritou dentro de sua cabeça. _Nações não contraem doenças humanas, a menos que seja uma epidemia que esteja atacando todo o seu povo._

Se bem que nada era impossível. A existência deles era algo que representava claramente isso. Nações em forma humana. Eles mesmos são sabiam de nada sobre seus próprios corpos. A única coisa que eles tinham certeza era que podiam se machucar se algo acontecesse com seu território, que poderiam passar mal se algo acontecesse com sua economia, clima ou população, tudo que eles aprenderam apareceu com as experiências de guerras e desastres. Mas ainda existia a possibilidade, mesmo que mínima, de algo humano acontecer á eles.

Essa preocupação já estava á deixando irritada! Ela pegou na maçaneta pronta para gritar e arrombar aquela porta quando percebeu que ela estava destrancada.

Camila abriu-a e olhou ao redor da sala, encontrando algo que nunca iria imaginar. A irritação e a preocupação desaparecem como em um passe de mágica.

Brasil estava na frente do espelho, arrumando o cabelo.

Ela levou a mão á boca, tentando abafar o riso, o que aparentemente não deu certo, já que Pedro se virou rapidamente, corando violentamente ao perceber a amiga.

"U-uruguai!"

Isso só fez Camila rir mais ainda. Não era todo dia que se conseguia ver o brasileiro vermelho de vergonha, era realmente uma raridade. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que se constrangia de algo que fazia, por isso uma cena dessa era tão hilária para ela.

"A República Federativa do Brasil ajeitando o cabelo?" Ela riu, vendo o outro ficar mais vermelho ainda. "Está ai uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei ver!"

"Não enche." Brasil bufou e Uruguai parou de rir imediatamente. Ele tinha realmente ficado envergonhado.

A sul-americana caminhou ate ele, dando uma boa olhada no brasileiro. Pedro tentou entender o que ela estava fazendo.

"O que exatamente voc-" Ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois Camila avançou sobre os seus cabelos, bagunçando tudo de novo. "Ei! Mila! Não!"

Ele olhou desesperado pro espelho, enquanto via seu cabelo totalmente desarrumado como quando ele tinha acordado. Olhou o reflexo de Uruguai sorrindo docemente.

"Você por acaso sabe quanto tempo em demorei pra tentar ajeitar a Amazônia¹?" Ele perguntou, frustrado.

"Não." Ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Brasil soltou um suspiro irritado, se sentando na cama e passando a mão pelo rosto. Camila se sentou ao lado dele, o olhando de maneira compreensiva.

"Não acho que Portugal vá se importar com o seu cabelo." Ela disse simplesmente, enquanto ajeitava á sua maneira o cabelo de Pedro. "Não depois de ele ter mandado você penteá-lo mil vezes e você ter insistido firmemente em mantê-lo bagunçado."

O brasileiro olhou pra ela indignado, pronto para protestar porem não disse nada. Não tinha como debater com Uruguai.

"Eu nunca consigo esconder algo de você, não é mesmo?" Ele sorriu sem graça para ela, recebendo um empurrãozinho amigável em troca.

"_Sí. Vos nunca conseguiste_."

Ambos riram, ate que Camila parou abruptamente.

"O que foi?"

"A hora! Pedro! Estamos atrasados!" Ambos olharam para o relógio, vinte para ás quatro. Droga.

Brasil rapidamente se levantou da cama, correndo até a estante do quarto para pegar seus pertencem pessoais enquanto Camila se levantava nervosa.

Antes de sair do quarto, a mulher parou o amigo. "Espera!"

Pedro se virou para ela. "O que foi?"

"É que..." Uruguai hesitou um pouco, mas logo depois já estava arrepiando o cabelo do sul-americano, mais do que já estava.

"Mila." Ele á chamou, preocupado com o horário e descrente que ela ainda queria arrumar seu seus cabelos depois de falar que não precisava.

Fora totalmente ignorado. A uruguaia continuava a mexer no seu cabelo.

"Camila." Ele chamou com mais urgência.

"Só mais um pouquinho." Ela pediu e continuou mexendo no seu cabelo.

"Uruguai!" Pedro gritou. Ele não queria ter sido rude, mas estava muito nervoso com a hora.

"Ok!" Puxou as mãos de volta. "_Lo tengo!_"

E ambos saíram do quarto apressados.

**x**

"Ele está atrasado." Afonso disse no telefone, olhando para o corredor uma ultima vez antes de voltar para o seu lugar.

"Calma Portugal." A voz com o forte sotaque britânico lhe disse. "Ele sempre está."

"Não quando é uma partida de futebol Inglaterra!" O português retrucou, sentando na sua cadeira para olhar os jogadores começando a cantar o hino nacional de Portugal.

"Bem, disso eu não posso discordar."

Ele gemeu frustrado com o amigo no celular. Arthur não estava ajudando.

"Você não precisa ficar tão preocupado, talvez seja só o transito ou alguma coisa errada no carro." Inglaterra tentou arranjar alguma desculpa para relaxar a outra nação. "Brasil sabe se cuidar, já é um país... bem crescidinho."

Portugal percebeu que Arthur evitou dizer independente. Essa palavra não era exatamente muito adorada por eles.

"Obrigada Inglaterra."

"_You're welcome, Portugal_."

Ambos sorriram. Podiam ter passado por muitas coisas ruins, ter discutido algumas vezes, se separados em outras, mas eles sempre tiveram essa simpatia e estranha amizade. Talvez eles tivessem se entendido mesmo quando conversaram sobre suas próprias desgraças, mas a chamada parceria que eles tinham já era de longa data. Era verdade que Portugal sempre teve uma certa admiração pelo grande império britânico, e Inglaterra não achava ruim ter um país que não o importunasse ao seu lado. Afonso era, sem dúvidas nenhuma, uma melhor companhia do que Francis.

"Tente se manter firme, ok?" Arthur pediu. "Mesmo que Pedro ganhe, não fique depressivo ou com desejos suicidas. Ele é um dos favoritos, ganhou Coréia do Norte e Costa do Marfim, por isso não se sinta tão ruim."

"Uau, estou tão calmo agora." Disse sarcasticamente. Era impressionante a fé que o inglês tinha na seleção portuguesa. "Agradeço-te imensamente pelo conselho, mas não vou precisar. Se milagrosamente eu não conseguir ganhar, irá ser um empate." Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Afonso. "Talvez um empate de um á um."

O português riu quando ouviu o som de louça se quebrando, provavelmente uma xícara de chá que Inglaterra estava tomando.

"C-como você ousa?" Arthur berrou no telefone. Como Portugal teve coragem de fazer insinuações com o seu resultado da partida contra América? "Seu... Seu..."

"Isso é o que tu recebes por duvidar da minha capacidade." Afonso disse, sem se importar com a raiva do britânico.

Inglaterra levou uma mão á cabeça, para massagear as têmporas, tentando se acalmar. Se ele se colocasse no lugar do amigo, realmente não teria gostado da falte de confiança. Porem Arthur não queria que Portugal ficasse mal, não como ele havia ficado. E era da personalidade do inglês pensar sempre na pior das hipóteses.

"Seja como for, só fique bem." Pediu, de uma maneira que se Afonso não o conhecesse bem, diria que ele estava implorando.

"Está bem, eu ficarei."

Eles ficaram em um silencio enquanto o hino português acabava e o do Brasil se iniciava.

"Boa sorte contra Pedro." Inglaterra desejou por fim.

"Boa sorte contra Gilbert e Ludwig." Afonso sorriu e desligou o telefone.

Virou-se para o campo, os jogadores de ambas equipas enfileirados. A seleção portuguesa escutava o hino que tanto jogadores brasileiros quanto os torcedores cantavam. Seria mentira se Portugal dissesse que não ficava nem um pouco abalado com o hino nacional de Brasil. A melodia que falava de liberdade, independência e já começava com o famoso grito nas margens do rio Ipiranga. Não tinha como se sentir confortável em uma situação dessas.

Olhou para as cadeiras desocupadas de seu lado direito, olhou para as outras também vazias do seu lado esquerdo. Mesmo que o hino brasileiro esfregasse na sua cara que Pedro já era grande, forte e independente, Portugal não poderia deixar de ficar preocupado com o que tinha acontecido com o garoto.

Foi então que dois corpos bateram na grade, assuntando Afonso.

"O jogo já começou?" O idioma português sul-americano inconfundível vez Portugal relaxar.

"_Yo creo que no."_ O espanhol uruguaio também se fez presente, deixando Afonso um pouco mais confortável.

Brasil suspirou aliviado enquanto via os jogadores cumprimentados uns aos outros. Camila ao seu lado respirava tentando tomar fôlego.

"Não disse que conseguiríamos a tempo?" Pedro sorriu.

"Ah, mas você é quem parecia mais desesperado para chegar aqui."

"Eu não queria ter perdido o hino." Brasil arrumou uma desculpa qualquer.

"Ta, sei." Ela respondeu incrédula, mas ainda sorrindo.

Portugal tossiu falsamente, chamando a atenção dos dois. Pedro congelou na mesma hora. Camila não sabia se tinha sido por vergonha ou outra coisa, mas as reações de Brasil perto do colonizador eram sempre engraçadas de se ver.

"Hola, tio Afonso." Ela sorriu, o cumprimentando com um abraço.

"Olá, Camila." Afonso á abraçou de volta, mas sem tirar os olhos de Pedro.

Brasil engoliu á seco. Não podia ser tão difícil certo? Já fizera isso inúmeras vezes, não tinha motivo para ficar desconfortável.

"E ai Portugal?" Tentou ser o mais natural possível.

O português tentou não fazer uma careta com a gíria da ex-colônia.

"Como está Pedro?"

"Muito bem."

"Estás atrasado." Afonso cruzou os braços.

"Você sabe que é uma historia bem engraçada." Pedro coçou a parte de traz da cabeça, meio sem graça. Tinha que ter alguma idéia, porque ele não diria de jeito nenhum que estava arrumando o cabelo. Não deixaria que Portugal soubesse que ele estava preocupado com o que o mais velho iria pensar. "É que quando acor-"

"Já chega." O europeu o cortou. "Não quero saber dessas suas mentiras esfarrapadas. Só sente-se e assista à partida."

Brasil se sentiu aliviado. Nenhum discurso sobre a irresponsabilidade que ele tinha e o descaso que ele fazia das coisas importantes e o desrespeito com as outras nações que o estavam esperando? Que maravilha.

Uruguai sorriu quando viu o brasileiro relaxar. Mandou lhe um olhar que dizia claramente 'Eu te avisei.', e foi respondida por um sorriso brilhante do outro.

Então o arbitro apitou e os três pares de olhos se voltaram para o campo.

**x**

O jogo estava muito equilibrado. O ataque de Portugal não era um dos melhores, mas a defesa de Brasil também não. Estava bem obvio que a seleção portuguesa estava se preocupando mais com a defesa, deixando todo o ataque para Cristiano Ronaldo. Já a sul-americana estava tentando compensar a falta de suas três estrelas- Robinho, Elano e Kaká.

Ambos adversários suspiraram cansados quando o primeiro tempo acabou. Aquela parecia uma luta de igual para igual.

"Cierto chicos." Camila disse, chamando a atenção de ambos. "Vou no banheiro rapidinho, ok?"

"Claro." Ambos responderam, vendo Uruguai desaparecer pelo corredor.

As dois ficarem em um silêncio meio desconfortável. Mesmo que quisessem conversar, não sabiam como começar. A primeira tentativa fora do brasileiro.

"Até que você esta indo bem, heim."

"É claro que estou!" O português olhou para ele. "Esse jogo vai determinar o primeiro do grupo!"

"Eu sei, eu sei." Pedro tentou acalmá-lo, o mais velho estava ansioso demais. "Me pergunto quem vai vencer em Pretória hoje."

"O Chile." Disse, sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes.

"Será~? Eu não sei não." Pedro disse melodicamente. "O tio Antonio parece estar muito forte e determinado nessa copa."

Portugal emburrou a cara ao ouvir Brasil falar de Espanha. Mesmo que ele tivesse parado de lhe chamar de pai dês da época que tinha se rebelado, ele continuava até hoje chamando o idiota do Antonio de 'tio'. Era extremamente irritante.

Pedro tinha ficado muito intimo de Espanha durante a União Ibérica, e depois ficaram ainda mais amigos quando D. Pedro I virou o rei de Brasil, Espanha e Portugal ao mesmo tempo. Naqueles tempos, como Portugal ainda estava muito chateado com a independência do sul-americano, ele não gostava nem um pouco do seu novo rei que fizera aquela tragédia ser possível, então a única maneira de Brasil se manter em contato com seu amigo e imperador era se comunicar com Antonio. Alem do fato que eles se davam extremamente bem.

E mesmo que Afonso odiasse admitir, isso lhe causava um pouco de ciúmes.

Eles ficaram em silencio de novo, escutando os torcedores gritar os nomes dos jogadores. O dá vez era Cristiano Ronaldo, o craque de Portugal. Afonso tentou se conter para não gritar também o nome de sua estrela, mas isso não passou despercebido pelos olhos do brasileiro.

"Vocês gostam muito do Cristiano, não é?" Pedro sorriu, tentando começar outra conversa.

"É claro que sim." Brasil poderia jurar que viu os olhos do europeu brilharem. "Ele é o melhor."

Talvez ele tivesse dito isso sem nem mesmo pensar direito, mas acusar um jogador que não seja brasileiro de ser o melhor, ah, isso era uma coisa muito grave se dita na frente de Brasil. As brigas entre Pedro e Matías eram a prova concreta disso.

"Bem, com certeza não é melhor que o Kaká."

"O que você disse?"

Pronto. A confusão estava feita. Pedro sempre foi um cara pacífico e que tentava evitar brigas, mas quando o assunto era futebol... Ai já era outra história.

"Que o seu falso-Ronaldo não chega nem aos pés de Kaká, ou Robinho. Talvez nem de meus reservas."

Talvez isso tivesse sido um pouco depois, porem ele não se importava.

"Como é que é?" Portugal perguntou, indignado. "Pois saibas que nenhum jogador- muito menos brasileiro- tem o mesmo talento que o Ronaldo! E ele não é falso!"

"Ah, é mesmo? Mas não acredito que mesmo expulso, as mulheres gritam o nome dele." Pedro apontou para um grupo de mulheres brasileiras gritando 'Kaká! Kaká! Te amamos! Vamos te ver na próxima rodada!'

"Calai-te!" Afonso se irritou. "Existem até raparigas brasileiras que admitem que Ronaldo é mais bonito que Kaká!"

"E portuguesas que tem bom gosto e dizem que Kaká é o melhor."

"Voltei, chicos!" Uruguai disse alegremente, interrompendo o clima tenso entre os dois.

Rapidamente, eles se voltaram para ela.

"Camila! Qual é o jogador mais bonito, Kaká ou Cristiano Ronaldo?" As duas nações masculinas perguntaram em uníssono, assustando um pouco a uruguaia.

"Er... Bem..." Ela começou, um pouco espantada. Como a conversa deles tinha chegado á esse ponto? "Ah, o jogo esta começando de novo!"

Se Pedro estava de acordo com um empate, que seria bom tanto para Portugal como para Brasil, agora ele queria era vencer! Ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo, diz que um mero português joga melhor que os jogadores do país do futebol!

O jogo recomeçou, agora com as duas nações muito determinadas á vencer. Ambos xingavam o juiz, falavam mal do técnico e incentivavam os jogadores. Parecia até o final da copa, de tão animados e ansiosos que estavam. Uruguai não deixou de se perguntar o que tinha acontecido enquanto ela estava no banheiro.

Pedro percebeu a estratégia dos portugueses. Colocando Simão no lugar de Duda, eles queriam dar atenção á velocidade de Cristiano, e isso era muito perigoso. Não tinha dúvidas que a defesa brasileira estava lerda demais naquele jogo, o técnico português teve um bom olho para perceber isso. Se os garotos sul-americanos não acordassem, eles iriam levar um gol.

E isso quase aconteceu.

Aos quinze minutos, o ídolo de Portugal fez o impossível. Em alguns segundos, ele atravessou o campo, driblou quatro jogadores brasileiros e então chutou pro gol. Portugal estava já comemorando quando viu que a bola tinha saído pela direita.

"Ainda não." Brasil disse, colocando a mão no coração. Ele poderia dizer que quase teve um ataque, se ele fosse humano.

A técnica brasileira mudou então, fechando o meio de campo, impedindo os portugueses de passarem. O primeiro tempo tinha sido muito mais cheio de chances, mas aparentemente nenhum dos dois queriam arriscar, Uruguai notou.

Afonso olhou de relance para o mais novo. Brasil estava com os olhos brilhando de determinação e esperança. Portugal sentiu uma leve angustia se formar no peito. O europeu conhecia muito bem aquele olhar, era o mesmo que Pedro havia usado quando pediu a sua independência. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando abandonar esses pensamentos, tinha que se concentrar no jogo, não no passado! Ele já tinha superado isso, certo? ...Certo?

Portugal foi acordado de seus pensamentos quando escutou o outro gemendo frustrado. Olhou para o telão, mas não aparecia o replay. Com seu conhecimento do esporte, ele só poderia deduzir que algum jogador brasileiro teve uma ótima chance, mas que Eduardo, seu querido goleiro, fez mais uma de suas espetaculares defesas.

Um jogo com muita diferença era sem graça de se assistir, mas um jogo com as seleções totalmente equilibradas também não era tão legal assim.

E no final, havia sido um empate- Como Afonso tinha dito para Arthur.

Um empate. Não era o que os dois queriam, mas era o melhor.

Ambos se parabenizaram, com sorrisos mudos. Não era preciso palavras.

Mesmo que eles não tivessem conseguido provar quem era o melhor, eles estavam dentro.

Portugal e Brasil estavam na segunda fase.

Juntos.

Por enquanto, isso já bastava.

_20:30_

"Me larguem vocês dois!" Chile gritou, enquanto era esmagado dentro de um abraço entre Espanha e Argentina.

"Senti tantas saudades!" Antonio disse, sentindo seus olhos ficarem molhados, abraçando mais apertado seus dois filhotes.

"_Nosotros también_!" Matías respondeu, sorrindo largamente para o espanhol.

"Não me ignorem!" Vicente começou a se debater e finalmente conseguiu se soltar. Assistiu cansado o argentino e espanhol continuarem se abraçando, aqueles dois nunca mudavam.

Espanha se sentiu imensamente feliz, era ótimo ter Chile e Argentina em seus braços novamente. Tinha sentido tantas saudades de seus bebês, nem mesmo ele sabia como tinha sobrevivido. Foi com muita dor que deixou eles partirem, mas a independência deles não era o final de tudo, era- como eles mesmo disseram- só o começo.

Soltou Matías e começaram a falar de como a copa estava sendo e como eles estavam indo, enquanto Vicente sentava do lado deles só escutando atentamente e dava alguns palpites às vezes. Sentiu-se voltando aos velhos tempos, quando se sentava junto á Argentina, Chile e Peru e contava as historias de suas navegações e da Europa, o argentino sempre perguntando cada mínimo detalhe, o chileno sempre questionando os fatos e o peruano só escutando atendo á cada palavra sua. Aquela época era tão boa quanto á época que Romano estava em sua casa.

"Ah, eu vi o jogo de ontem." Argentina pareceu se lembrar. "Como a mamãe está lidando com isso?"

Espanha riu, mais riu muito. Se lembrava de quando as suas colônias eram pequenas, ele tinha tido que Lovino era a 'mamãe' deles e então todas começaram a chamar o italiano assim, só para vê-lo irritado. Ele se lembrava disso, mas não imaginava que seus filhos ainda faziam isso.

"Eu fui levá-lo ao aeroporto ontem." Antonio respondeu, ainda rindo um pouco. "A mama estava tão triste de ter que me deixar que não me largava e implorava para eu ir com ele."

"Se eu conheço o Romano, ele provavelmente não estava triste por te deixar e sim á copa. " Vicente disse. "E também não foi ele que implorou pra você voltar para a Europa, não é? Era você mesmo que queria ir com ele, certo?"

Antonio sorriu, passando as mãos pelo cabelo liso e penteado perfeitamente do chileno, fazendo-o esbravejar. Seus pequenos lhe conheciam muito bem, não conseguia enganá-los como antigamente.

"Hey." Argentina chamou por eles. "O jogo está começando."

Os três se voltaram para o jogo, vendo a bandeira da Espanha e a Bandeira do Chile entrarem em campo.

**x**

Final do jogo. Dois á um para a Espanha.

O sonho chileno de sair invicto da primeira fase fora por água á baixo.

Matías acariciava o cabelo de Vicente, tentando consolá-lo.

"_No se quede así Vicen."_ O argentino ronronou.

"_¡Cállate!"_ Chile rápidamente se livrou do carinho do outro."É muito fácil para você falar! Saiu invicto!"

Sentiu levemente os olhos molharem, ele ainda não estava nem mesmo próximo de alcançar Argentina.

Rapidamente segui pela saída, ignorando os chamados de Matías. O argentino ficou olhando ate perceber Espanha ao seu lado.

"Ele não vai me perdoar tão cedo, não é?" Antonio perguntou para Argentina, olhando por onde o chileno havia sumido, com uma certa dor no peito. Ele queria ganhar, mas não queria deixar seu filho daquele jeito.

"Quem sabe quando você for desclassificado..." Matías riu, dando leves tapas nas costas de seu ex-colonizador.

"Espero que isso não tire a confiança dele." Espanha olhou preocupado para o chão. "Ele vai precisar de muita confiança e determinação contra o Pedro."

"É verdade."

O argentino concordou balançando a cabeça e- Espere ai. Contra _o Brasil_?

Droga.

Agora ele estava ferrado.

**Extra:**

_18 de Abril de 2000_

_08:20_

O sol quente mas não desagradável da manhã, a brisa refrescante vindo do mar, as águas límpidas e geladas batendo contra o casco principal. Portugal se lembrava muito bem delas.

"Vamos lá!" Inglaterra deu leves tapas na costa de Afonso. "Não faça essa cara."

"É fácil você falar." Portugal retrucou, apertando com mais força a cerca na proa do barco. "Não estamos chegando aos Estados Unidos, e sim ao Brasil."

Afonso por um momento se sentiu mal por ter mencionado Alfred. A cara do inglês tinha feito era de dar pena.

Antes que ele pudesse retirar o que disse ou tentar ajeitar a situação, o Reino Unido deu de costas, caminhando para a sua cabine.

"Pelo menos ele esta te recebendo de volta com os braços abertos." Arthur terminou, deixando o português sozinho na proa do transatlântico.

Voltou seus olhos para a costa, já conseguindo ver o porto. Não tinha mais tanta areia nem madeira como antes, estava tudo muito mais industrializado, construído de concreto e asfalto no chão. Um sentimento meio depressivo lhe atingiu em cheio. Brasil tinha crescido bastantes dês da ultima vez que ele tinha vindo.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo, soltando o pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, sentindo o vento balançar seus cabelos. Mesmo que Inglaterra dissesse que usar o cabelo ate os ombros fosse coisa de mulher hoje em dia, Portugal não se importava. Se ele fosse cortar o cabelo seria por desejo do próprio português, e não porque Arthur achava feminino.

O europeu suspirou pesadamente, olhando para o porto que só se aproximava. Eles iriam desembarcar por volta das duas horas, e logo depois iriam visitar Pedro em sua casa em Santos.

Visitar Pedro. Por quanto tempo ele não tinha pensado nessas palavras? Des da independência brasileira, Portugal havia evitado qualquer coisa á ver com o país sul-americano. Porem ele tinha que pensar em sua própria economia e refazer os negócios com Brasil. Não ficaria doente e deixaria seu povo sofrer só por um capricho seu.

Tinha sido assim que ele tinha voltado á ter contato com sua não tão pequena ex-colônia.

Na primeira reunião, Afonso tinha mandado um ser humano em seu lugar. Poderia ter sido uma ação covarde, arrogante ou ate infantil, mas ele não queria olhar para Pedro agora. Não queria ter que substituir a imagem que tinha do garoto de quando ele ainda era sua colônia. Não queria vê-lo como um país independente que não precisasse mais de Portugal. Apesar de pensar assim, ele escutou atentamente o que o homem dizia quanto voltou á Lisboa. Tentou parecer desinteiriçado, mas escutou cada palavra que ele dizia sobre a paisagem, o clima, o comercio, a população e tudo mais. E poderia jurar que seu coração parou quando o homem disse que um garoto perguntou por ele.

A reunião seguinte havia sido marcada em Portugal, era só para acertar a rota certa dos transportes de carga e outras coisas. Afonso estava acreditando que, do jeito que Pedro era teimoso e infantil também, ele mandaria um ser humano para negociar com ele. Porem ele estava errado.

Aquele reencontro tinha sido um choque e tanto para o europeu. Brasil estava vestido á caráter, apesar de sua típica mania de não pentear o cabelo arrepiado. E assim que ele avistou Portugal, correu para lhe abraçar. Afonso ficou estático. Não sabia o que faze, se o abraçava de volta ou se o empurrava. A sua mente mandava empurrar o brasileiro e deixar bem claro que a relação deles era somente comercial e profissional agora, mas o seu coração implorava para ele abraçar Pedro, como nunca mais ele tinha feito, um abraço cheio de carinho e fraternidade que ele sempre dava á mais nova nação depois de chegar de uma grande viagem de caravela.

"Pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver." Brasil disse em um tom aliviado contra o seu pescoço.

Aquilo foi o suficiente. Afonso deixou as pastas caírem no chão e abraçou de volta o sul-americano, tentando compensar todos os anos que passou sem ver a ex-colônia. Ele sentiu os olhos molharem e se amaldiçoou por cauda disso. Ate que algo estalou em sua cabeça.

Espere ai... O que diabos ele estava fazendo? Abraçando uma colônia mal-criada que expulsou seu próprio império de suas terras?

Ele rapidamente empurrou Pedro, se desfazendo do abraço. O mais novo pareceu surpreso no inicio, mas depois tentou esconder com um sorriso amarelo. Mas Portugal podia ver por trás daquela expressão falsa de constrangimento. Ele havia ferido Brasil, aquele simples gesto realmente havia machucado o garoto. Afonso quase se sentiu arrependido. Quase.

Ele tentou pensar que ele havia feito o certo, e que não deveria se sentir culpado. O brasileiro tinha feito coisas muito piores do que isso. Ele tinha declarado guerra ao país que lhe criou, apontado uma espada para Portugal e dizendo em alto e bom som: " Já cresci o suficiente. Quero a minha independência."

Se Brasil queria ser uma nação independente, que assim fosse. Afonso não iria mais tratá-lo como um querido e amado filho. Brasil seria só mais um país com um bom mercado consumidor para Portugal.- Era assim que o português queria que tivesse sido, mas era deveras difícil ignorar os sentimentos de afeto que ainda tinha do menino.

E Pedro também não ajudava! Em vez de ser frio e profissional depois daquela rejeição, Brasil só se empenhava mais em retomar o relacionamento que tinha com Portugal antes de sua independência. Era claro que ele sabia que as coisas não poderiam ser iguais á antes, mas também não precisava ser daquele jeito que estava. Apesar de tudo que Afonso havia feito, Pedro ainda o amava. Ele tinha sido seu pai, seu professor, seu amigo.

Teimoso e determinado do jeito que Brasil era, não demorou muito para conseguir quebrar a barreira que Portugal estava impondo entre eles. Apesar de não ser um mar de rosas, a relação deles esta muito boa. Bem aceitável. Claro que uma briga ou outra sempre acontecia e tinha certos momentos bem depressivos entre eles, mas Pedro está feliz, só de conseguir ver o sorriso do português novamente.

Afonso sorriu ao lembrar de quantas vezes o sul americano tinha perguntado se ele não queria sair para beber e quantas vezes tinha levado um não como resposta. Mas mesmo assim, na reunião seguinte, Pedro voltava a lhe convidar. Brasil nunca desistia. Mas essa teimosia ate que era boa. Se não fosse por ela, provavelmente eles nunca teriam conseguido reconstruir o relacionamento deles.

E isso era muito importante.

Portugal tinha que aceitar que Brasil não lhe pertencia mais. Tinha que encarar a dura e dolorosa realidade. Ele tinha que superar isso, e agora, á sua frente, estava mais um dos mais difíceis teste para isso. Pisar na areia branca e fofa, ver a paisagem que tanto tinha lhe fascinado e a natureza que o deixava maravilhado, consciente que nada mais daquilo era seu. Olhar as indústrias e prédios feitos sem sua permissão e auxilio. Inglaterra tinha dito que essa poderia ser uma das coisas mais difíceis, mas que ele teria que agüentar. Afinal, já tinham se passado 500 anos! Nem Arthur tinha demorado tanto para firmar seus laços reconstruídos com Alfred.

Seguiu o caminho que o inglês havia feito, pensando em alguma maneira de se desculpar com o amigo. Inglaterra tinha sido essencial para essa viajem. Portugal não saberia até onde ele teria ido se Arthur não tivesse o forçado a entrar naquele navio e navegar até a América do Sul, comemorar 500 anos do descobrimento do Brasil.

Mesmo que toda a Europa achasse que a Grã-Bretanha era um monstro ou uma nação arrogante e egocêntrica, Portugal sabia muito bem que Arthur era uma ótima pessoa.

"Inglaterra." Portugal o chamou, batendo na porta da cabine do britânico. "Sou eu, Portugal."

"_Go away!_ Eu não-Hic, não quero falar mais com você!"

Era claro que o temperamento de Inglaterra ajudava a ocultar esse fato.

**x**

"O senhor Ferreira da Silva não está aqui no momento." A empregada falou, um pouquinho envergonhada da presença dos dois estrangeiros. "Mas se quiserem podem entrar. Eu posso servi uma xícara de café."

Inglaterra tentou não fazer uma careta ao escutar a palavra café, enquanto Portugal bufava irritado. Como assim Brasil não estava em casa?

"Não é preciso." Afonso passou a mão no rosto, tentando se controlar para não ser rude com a mulher. "Nós iremos dar uma volta pela cidade. Obrigada."

"Sim, obrigada por tudo." Arthur ofereceu um sorriso educado enquanto seguia Portugal para a rua.

Assim que estava bem longe e tinham certeza que não poderia ser ouvido, Afonso gritou irritado.

"Como assim Pedro não esta em casa? Em enviei uma carta dizendo que chegaria hoje á esse horário! Que falta de educação não estar presente quanto os seus convidados chegam! Definitivamente essa não foi a educação que eu dei para ele!"

"Acalma-se." Inglaterra pediu, tentando não rir da explosão do outro. "Quem sabe a carta não tenha chegado á ele? Hoje existem outros jeitos de se comunicar."

"Não, Pedro respondeu-me que iria preparar tudo para a nossa chegada. Ele provavelmente deve estar pelas ruas, vagabundeando com um bando de arruaceiros."

Portugal começou a caminhar e a contar para Inglaterra como o garoto já tinha esse jeito levado dês de que era uma pequena colônia, quando ele fugia de casa e das aulas para poder brincar com os escravos nas senzalas, quando ele se escondia na cozinha com sua Bá, para conseguir comida e escutar as histórias que a mulher lhe contava e quando ele lhe aparecia, todo sujo e terra e lama, pulando em cima do português sem se importar com a roupa branca do outro.

"E então, Dom João VI ficou horrorizado quando me viu totalmente encharcado." Portugal riu, se lembrando de quando tinha vindo morar junto com Brasil, por causa de Francis e Napoleão.

"Ah, eu me lembro disso." Arthur riu. "Brasil ficava sempre me encarando com uma cara feia. Ele era bastante ciumento."

"Sim, ele era." Afonso sussurrou com um leve sentimento de nostalgia.

As duas nações européias ficaram em silêncio, admirando a cidade no litoral de São Paulo, até algo atingir a cabeça do português, fazendo-o cair no chão.

"Portugal! Você está bem?" Inglaterra perguntou preocupado, tentando levantar o outro.

"Acho que sim." Ele respondeu, meio tonto. "O que me acertou?"

Arthur olhou para o outro para ter certeza que eles estava bem. Então se voltou para o chão procurando o culpado e deixou um risinho escapar enquanto pegava o objeto.

"Parece que foi isso aqui." Inglaterra mostrou para Portugal, que ainda massageava a cabeça.

"Mas isso é..."

"Uma bola de futebol." O inglês terminou. "Eu trousse uma para cá em 1894. Como você tinha me dito que ele adorava jogar e correr quando era pequeno, imaginei que ele iria gostar do jogo, mas não poderia pensar que ele gostar _tanto _assim. Brasil ficou totalmente maravilhado, queria saber de tudo á ver com futebol. E ele realmente tem jeito. Você já viu o talento dele em as copas, não?"

"Ah, claro que vi." Portugal bufou, tentando parecer irritado, mesmo que estivesse cheio de orgulho de Inglaterra estar reconhecendo o talento de seu filho. "Ele já deixou isso bem claro para o mundo. Quatro vezes²."

"Ele reagiu que nem você, quando eu lhe entreguei a bola." Arthur comentou, fazendo o outro corar levemente.

"Eu não fiquei fascinado muito menos obcecado!"

"Não precisa mentir, Afonso. Eu sei que inventei o melhor jogo do mundo."

"Er... com licença?" Um voz os chamou, fazendo eles se virarem.

Era um garoto entre treze á catorze anos, a pele queimada pelo sol e a roupa suja de poeira e terra.

"Pois não?" Portugal perguntou, e o garoto rapidamente ficou pálido ao perceber o sotaque e saiu correndo.

"O que... Foi isso?" Afonso perguntou, meio perplexo, assistindo o garoto sumir em um esquina.

"Provavelmente ele não deve ter entendido o seu português." Arthur respondeu, não perdendo a chance de irritar o companheiro.

"Ora pois! Eu que inventei essa língua, quem não deveria entender esse sotaque estranho deles era eu!"

"Certo, certo." O britânico riu e voltou á fitar a bola em suas mãos. "E agora? O que fazemos com ela?"

"Talvez devêssemos deixar aqui?" Afonso pegou-a em suas mãos, sentindo o peso do objeto.

"Acho melhor não. Essa bola está muito bem conservada, provavelmente fora muito cara, o dono dela certamente iria ficar muito triste se alguém roubá-la."

"Então você acha que devemos esperar o garoto voltar?"

"Bem, eu-"

"Ei! Esperem!"

Portugal reconheceu rapidamente á voz, se voltando para a esquina que o menino tinha entrado só para ver Brasil, rodeado por crianças de varias idades, incluindo o garoto que havia falado com Afonso. Esse em especial estava agarrado na blusa amarrotada e suja do brasileiro.

"Me desculpem pela bola..." Pedro começou, mas logo reconheceu os gringos que o menino tinha falado. "A-afonso! Arthur!"

"Olá Pedro."

Inglaterra sorriu educadamente, enquanto Portugal fazia uma cara de bravo. Quer dizer que Pedro estava jogando futebol com um bando de crianças ao invés de recebê-los em sua casa?

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Brasil perguntou, um pouco perplexo.

E ainda por cima, o moleque não se lembrava que da chegada do português?

"Procurando pelo anfitrião mal educado que não estava em casa para recebermos."

Pedro demorou um pouco para responder, provavelmente tentando entender o que Afonso tinha falado.

"Sério? E quem é ele?"

Portugal sentiu sua paciência estourar.

"És tu, seu parvo!" Afonso gritou, quase deixando a bola de futebol cair.

"E-eu?" Brasil apontou para ele mesmo. "Mas você disse que viria na comemoração de 500 anos..."

"Então. Aqui estou."

"Eu pensei que você só viria dia 22."

Portugal bateu na própria face.

"Mas és um parvo mesmo! Não tens nenhum senso comum? Se estou vindo para a comemoração, é claro que virei antes do dia para poder arrumar as coisas e deixar tudo certo para não ocorrer nada errado! Alem do mais eu escrevi na carta que chegaria entre os dias 16 e 20, se não ocorresse nada de errado com o navio. Não sabes ler português por acaso? O que aconteceu com todo o tempo que perdi tentando lhe ensinar á ler e escrever, foi tudo jogado fora?"

Brasil assistiu entediadamente o ex-colonizador explodir. Afonso sempre fazia um escândalo quando o brasileiro acabava fazendo algo de errado, mesmo ate o mínimo detalhe. Será que ele só sabia reclamar? Fazia mais de um século que Portugal não pisava em território brasileiro, será que o europeu não poderia dar pelo menos uma folga?

Mas pelo menos ele tinha vindo. Afonso tinha vindo comemorar 500 anos do descobrimento do Brasil. Não que Afonso nunca tivesse vindo ás terras brasileiras dês das guerras de independência, mas ele evita ficar muito tempo e especialmente, evitava ficar junto á Pedro, talvez por causa daquele orgulho europeu ou mágoa que ele ainda tinha. Porem agora o português veio festejar 500 anos que eles se conheciam, 5 séculos dês da primeira vez que Portugal avistou as montanhas as montanhas brasileiras. Podia parecer pouca coisa, mas só o fato de Portugal ter vendo lhe ver já era mais do que o suficiente para Brasil.

"Estou feliz que tenha vindo." Pedro disse, interrompendo o discurso de Afonso, tentando conter a vontade de abraçar o maior em público.

Portugal pareceu bastante desconcertado, corando levemente.

"É claro que está. Essa é uma grande honra, moleque."

Brasil estava pronto para convidá-lo para sua casa- novamente, diga-se de passagem- quando sentiu um leve puxão em sua camisa. Olhou para baixo, vendo os vários pares de olhos olhando para ele.

"Ah sim." Pedro se deu conta. "Poderia devolver a bola para os melhores do mundo?"

Portugal , mesmo tendo notado o tom brincalhão do brasileiro, sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa. O pirralho estava esfregando a superioridade dele em sua cara? Era isso mesmo?

"Queres isto?" Portugal apontou para a bola, dando um sorriso desafiador. "Então venha pegar."

Brasil olhou estático seu ex-senhor descer a rua, com a bola de futebol nos pés. Rapidamente, todas as crianças que estavam com ele saíram correndo atrás do português, rindo da brincadeira. Levou alguns segundos para Pedro entender o que estava acontecendo, e então se juntar as crianças, perseguindo o europeu.

Inglaterra se encostou na parede de uma construção qualquer, sem se importar se iria sujar ou não o seu terno caríssimo. Deixou um sorriso triste se formar em seu rosto enquanto assistia o brasileiro roubar a bola do português e rir da cara brava de Afonso, junto com as várias crianças.

Ele tinha um pouco de inveja de Portugal nessas horas.

**x**

**¹**- Haha. Pode ser estranho, mas do mesmo jeito que o Texas é o óculos dos Estados Unidos e só Deus sabe o que é a Flórida, Amazônia é o cabelo de Brasil.

**²-** Aqui são só quatro vezes, porque ainda não tínhamos ganho á copa de 2002. Mas somos penta! E em 2014 seremos hexa! Hahahahaha-

* * *

**N/a: **Ora pois, pois. Eu tentei colocar o Afonso falando a sua própria língua- Não que seja tão diferente, mas é de uma certa maneira, bem estranho. Confesso que tentei assistir um filme em português de Portugal, mas eu precisei da legenda. O difícil não é nem o modo de se escrever, mas sim o sotaque. Ainda bem que fanfics são escritas.  
Soo, o que acharam do Afonso e Pedro? Tentei ao máximo não deixar tão parecido com a relação que os Estados Unidos tem com Inglaterra, mas levando em conta que tanto o Iggy como o Port tem personalidades parecidas para mim, acaba saindo meio semelhante esse relacionamento de Império e Colônia. Mas acho que até que ficou bom, não?  
O extra era pra ser um Brasil!Colônia e Portugal!Metrópole, mas não tinha o futebol no Brasil ainda, por isso acabou ficando um pós-Independência Brasileira, em 2000, porque foi quando teve a comemoração de 500 anos do descobrimento do Brasil. (Poxa Portugal, como você demorou pra firmar sua relação com o Pedro, heim. uû)  
E temos Espanha, Argentina e Chile! Yay~! Só faltou o Juan(Peru) para ficar completo. Mas não se preocupe Juanito, você consegue ir pra copa em 2014. (L)  
O próximo será Iggy VS Doitsu! Hahahaha- Mas também terá á estréia de nuestros hermanos na fic! Estou com tanta pena de escrever a derrota do México! ;-; (Tradução: Estou com tanta raiva de escrever a vitória da Argentina! oó)  
Reviews? Pelo meu aniversário, please? *-*

Nina-ops:  
Eu já torci sim, em um campeonato carioca. De acordo com o meu pai, eu fiquei rouca por dias. '-' E alem do mais, nem dava pra torcer direito para a Espanha, porque eu tava lá na Argentina, e os boludos estavam torcendo para a Holanda (Oh raiva! Oó)  
Ah, sei. Na minha família é dividido, meio Flamengo e meio Fluminense. Eu sou do time dos favelados/assassinos(?), hahaha! –se mata– Bem, a minha mãe não gosta de futebol, então eu só consigo ver mesmo é na casa do meu pai, onde todo mundo é tricolor, então eu meio que entendo seu sofrimento.  
Belo horizonte? Er, bem, acho que vou continuar aqui mesmo, nesse calor. Hehe. Mas 12 mil? Eu pagava pra ir! \õ  
Pois é, parece que as criancinhas de hoje não são tão maduras quanto éramos naquela época. –falando como uma velha- Os do meu colégio não cresceram, eles batem no meu cotovelo ainda, e olha que eu me considero baixa heim!  
Ah, como você sabe? :o É exatamente isso. Tipo, se elas não me perseguissem eu ate que deixaria pra lá, mas elas querem que querem que eu entre no clubinho deles, me fazem escutar Justin e Luan Santana o dia todo! x-x  
YOHS! Masamune-san, gambarimasu! Ô7

Indichin:  
Hahaha, que bom que você gostou. ^^ (Mas por mais que ele tenha cara, não quer dizer necessariamente que o Mattie é virgem, certo? ;D HAUHAUHAUHA )  
Eu também adoro a Venezuela, ela é muito sincera e determinada, alem de ter uma personalidade forte e orgulhosa, sempre fala o que pensa, sem se importar com as conseqüências. Eu gosto bastante de personagens assim, que não tem medo de expressarem suas verdadeiras opiniões.


End file.
